


Sold to the King

by Nijura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki is King, Love, Master/Pet, Tony is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: What happens when a terrible father offers his daughter to the god of Mischief well he will do what he wants that is for sure.Where are the Avengers in all of this and who will stop Thanos from killing all of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work i posted on DeviantArt a while ago, it is not my favourite work but have fun.

The disgusting man bowed deeply before Loki, the girl next to him had her emotionless eyes fixed to the ground. “My King I am here to make you an offer”, the man began making the god want to snap his neck. “This is my daughter Leevke she just turned eighteen and I wish to sell her to you”, Loki was indeed a little surprised by his offer. “I refuse”, he said waving his hand. The man looked up fear in his eyes, the girl looked up too, hope in her eyes.   
“But my king she is beautiful and untouched, won’t you at least consider?”   
Lokis eyes narrowed and the man swallowed hard, “I don’t know what you did to that thing, but her eyes resemble that of a dead fish and I do not like that, now get lost.”   
Loki looked at the daughter, she was indeed a beauty, flaming red hair, pale skin and a nice slender figure but he could also see the faint bruises on her skin. “Do something”, the man snarled and the girl flinched taking a step away from him. She looked at Loki, opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed it and looked to the ground.   
Loki raised an eyebrow, somehow he pitied the girl, “I said get lost.” His guards marched forwards and the man backed off, turning and grabbing his daughters arm, “I am going to beat the shit out of you when we are home.”   
The girl gave a soft painful cry and suddenly Loki became angry, “I said you should get lost, I didn’t talked about the girl!” The man froze and let go of the girls’ arm and to Lokis surprise she immediately stepped away from him and ran back to him. “What, hey I want money for her she is mine”, the man yelled in anger, a guard stopped him from moving forward. “That is not true”, the girl whispered and looked up to Loki who still sat on his throne, he frowned at her. “He is just my stepfather”, Loki smiled and turned his gaze to the slightly overweighed man.   
“Throw him out.”  
The pathetic man screamed and struggled but in the end the doors shut behind him and left them in silence. The girl stared at the closed door and a lot of tension fell from her, Loki had never seen a mortal so comfortable in his presence.   
“Bring her to my chambers and send the next mortal in.” 

Leevke stood in the huge and splendid room and felt tiny. Everything around her was exquisite and she didn’t dare to touch anything. The room had a living area with comfortable looking chairs and a couch and a dining table with six chairs. Bookshelves as high as the ceiling surrounded her and she was sure Loki read every book in it. She bit her lip and went up the huge staircase to find a king sized bed a tall mirror and a few cupboards and a huge wardrobe. Over the bed hung a strange painting, it showed a forest and a small cabin, Leevke couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with it. She turned to her right and walked on a huge balcony, from where she could see the gardens and the city. A small table and two chairs were waiting here to be used. With a small sigh she turned and spotted a door, she opened it and her mouth fell open. It was the most amazing bathroom ever.   
It had a shower and an in-ground tub the size of a small pool, two golden sinks and an expensive looking mirror that almost went from one side of the wall to the other. She closed the door again and went back to sit on the couch, never in her live she had seen such luxury and it made her a little jealous.   
When Loki entered the room it was already getting dark, the mortals had annoyed him with their petty problems all day and he wasn’t in a good mood when he retired. Holding curt was one of the most annoying things he had to do as a king, that’s why he only did it once a week. His gaze fell on the girl he took in today, as ordered the maid had given her new clothes, a green tunic and black pants, it didn’t exactly flatter her figure but it was better than the worn out shirt and pants she wore before. He put his staff away and sat on a chair and watched the girl sleep. She was sprawled over the couch, lying on her stomach, one arm under her head using it as a pillow. Loki chuckled; she slept like she didn’t have a care in the world, like he was not the most dangerous man on this pathetic planet, like he couldn’t kill her with just one thought.   
She opened her mouth a little as the maid walked in with his dinner, she was quietly setting the table and left when Loki waved his hand, his gaze still fixed on the girl. What was her name again?  
The smell of food seemed to wake her up as she closed her mouth and opened her eyes, “I fell asleep?” She mumbled as she sat up running a hand through her hair, she froze as she noticed Loki. He raised an eyebrow and waited, curious what she would do. Leevke swallowed audibly and slowly stood, “ah my King?” She sounded precautious and made a curtsy only to stare at him again in silence. Loki gave her a small smile, “you are the most interesting person I met today, girl.”   
“Uh thank you?”   
“How about dinner”, Loki rose and took his seat at the head of the table, Leevke followed and sat on the side where a plate was already waiting for her. “Eat what you want dear”, Loki said and they both started to eat. Leevke couldn’t take her eyes of the god; he was stunning and intimidating at the same time, just as everything inside the castle.   
“Now I think it is time you tell me your story”  
The girl made a face and put her fork down, “as you wish but it is not very…”   
“Interesting?”   
“Nice, I was going to say nice”, she sighed and bit her lips searching for the right words. “My father died when I was seven and my mother remarried and got pregnant with my brother, my stepfather never really liked me he treated me as if I was an insult to him or something like that, but it got better when my brother was born, he then ignored me. But we were always poor, my stepfather never had a steady job and my mother didn’t earn much, so times were hard, even before your rule.” She stopped and looked at Loki for a moment; he raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word.   
“He started to drink and was always angry and he was always blaming my mother and me and if he was drunk he would hit me. One day he noticed that I wasn’t a little girl anymore and started to touch me but I fought him off and as punishment he broke my arm, but since that day he got this idea inside his head.”   
“To sell you to me.”   
She nodded and looked down on her hands, “yes he thought you would pay a nice price for a, like he said, red haired bitch like me, there is this rumour that you like red heads.”   
Loki chuckled, “is there, I see.”   
She looked at him wary, “is it not true?”   
“Well I like the company of women and men that’s why I have quite the number of concubines but hair matters naught to me.”   
“Oh”, she said and continued to look at her hands.   
“Well it doesn’t matter, I have to thank you for saving me from him, I fear he would have killed me or worse if I went home with him.” Loki tilted his head, he saved her? No, he didn’t like this thought, “whatever mortal what should I do with you?”   
She blinked at him looking confused, “I have enough maids and servants and as I said my harem is full, so what use could I have for you?” His eyes had an evil glister to them as he rested his head on his hand, “make a suggestion if it is a good one I will consider it, if it is a bad one I will throw you in the dungeons.”   
“Still better than going home”, she mumbled. Leevke closed her eyes to think, what could she possibly offer him?  
“Three, two, one…”   
She opened her eyes panicked, “a pet!”   
Loki frowned, “what?”   
“I could be your pet, you know to keep you company or to entertain you.”   
Loki threw his head back and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Leevke felt cold as she watched Loki laugh like she just made the best joke in history. He even had tears in his eyes, “so the dungeons it is.”   
“Wa-Wait my king, think about it please!”   
Loki let his head fall to his chest and glared at her, “yes?”   
“You have concubines and servants to take care of your needs but you have no one to keep you company to make you laugh, to well just be there, I could do that.”   
Loki picked up his fork to put a piece of food into his mouth, she was indeed right, he had no one to keep him real company and sometimes he did feel lonely, not that he would admit it, but a pet?   
“We will see how well you do as a pet and if I like it I may keep you, if you fail I will send you back home.”   
The girl went pale and nodded, “as you wish my king.” Loki grinned, no matter the result; this was going to be fun. 

The next three days were relatively the same; Loki indeed treated her like a pet. She wasn’t allowed to talk and had to sleep on the couch as he didn’t want pets in his bed and she was expected to eat sitting on the floor. Leevke obeyed and Loki was almost nice to her, he didn’t scream or hit her, most of the time he was not even acknowledging her presence. On the third evening, she grew restless. Since she wasn’t allowed to leave the room and was unable to read the books, because they were written in a language she didn’t understand there was nothing to do besides eating and sleeping.   
Leevke stood on the balcony and watched the city getting darker. The palace was built in the central park and the whole park now belonged to it and it was heavily patrolled by guards, she longed for a change. Loki returned and went straight for the bathroom. The god would always leave in the morning and only return for dinner or to grab a book from the shelves. Leevke bit her lip, an idea sparked in her mind. Loki walked out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel and throwing it carelessly on the floor. He stopped as he noticed Leevke standing in front of him, “what do you want?”   
She gave him a smile and ran to the balcony; she pointed to the gardens and gave him a pleading look.   
Take me outside, please!   
A smile grew on his face, “ah you want to go for a walk, well now you start to behave like a pet.”   
Leevke was a little confused but nodded, walking back to him, smiling.   
“Well we shall have a walk but before that I shall give you a name, a pet name.”   
Leevke stopped smiling, he wanted to rename her?   
“Ah I know”, he moved his hands and conjured a black leather collar. The girl went pale and stared at it, in silver letters the word Ginger was written on it. 

Loki smiled his evil smile as he held the leash and strolled around the gardens. Leevke walked beside him her gaze to the ground, tears in her eyes.   
“Lighten up little Ginger you wanted to be taken on a walk”   
Her head jerked to Loki but as she opened her mouth she remembered that she was not allowed to talk. He laughed and pulled on the leash so she would walk closer to him, “you may talk.”   
“This is humiliating”, she said her voice angry and hurt.   
“It was your idea, all of it; you wanted to be my pet”   
“No I wanted to not be thrown into the dungeon and not to be send home but this…everyone saw!”   
After Loki had put the collar on her and fixed the leash he had walked her trough the castle and all the servants and guards on their way had stared at them.   
Loki stopped abruptly and pulled the leash, making her whimper. With anger in his eyes he grabbed her jaw and pulled her even closer, “I am your master and if you didn’t had this idea I would have thrown you into the dungeon today, cause you promised me entertainment and frankly you bored me more than I could imagine so make your decision, keep this up and pay the price or keep your word and entertain me. This is your last chance”   
Leevkes eyes widened in fear, as he spoke.  
“I-I am sorry I disappointed you I will try my best I really will”   
Loki let go and nodded, “good girl, now tell me can you do some tricks?”   
Leevke thought of something that would entertain Loki, “I can walk on my hands.”   
The God of Mischief raised a brow and detached the leash from the collar, “do the trick Ginger.”   
Leevke grid her teeth as he called her by that stupid name and put some distance between them. She tucked her tunic into her pants and did a handstand; she balanced herself and managed to walk four steps till she fell over. She managed to roll of on her back and jump to her feet again, Loki watched with a small smirk on his face. “Good girl here you shall have a treat”, he waved his hand and suddenly he had a small cookie in it.   
Leevke looked at the treat with narrowed eyes, “is it not a dog treat, is it?”   
Loki had a huge grin in his face, “it is a Ginger cookie.”   
She made a face and he laughed again. 

Loki lay in his bed reading a book as Leevke sat on the couch still fuming. The worst thing was, she wasn’t able to remove the damn collar, it had no buckle it was one solid piece of leather. She sighed and touched the letters, Ginger she always hated to be called that, “come here pet.”   
Leevke raised her head at the sudden order and walked to the bed, Loki didn’t look at her but one hand was hanging over the edge of the bedside. She bit her lip and sat down on the rug and up her head next to his hand; she couldn’t see his smile but feel him gently pet her head.   
She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, her head was still lying on the bed and while she was sitting on the floor. Leevke rose to her feet, her hair a complete mess and noticed she was alone, Loki was gone. Yawning she went to the bathroom to take a nice long shower, after all it had its pros to be a pet to a king.   
After her breakfast, she lingered on the couch thinking about tricks she could Loki entertain with as the door suddenly opened. She heard a woman’s giggle and turned to see who it was, to her surprise it was Loki. He had one arm around the waist of a blond haired woman who was barely dressed and giggled like a little girl. Leevke blushed as she stared at the two kissing and groping each other. Lokis head turned and his gaze met hers, “good morning my pet.”   
The woman noticed her too, “oh that is the one?”   
Loki nodded and moved to show her the collar, Leevke tried to move away but Lokis grip was too strong. The woman pushed her hair back and gave a small laugh, “I already heard stories but seeing her is a little disappointing.”   
Loki let go and wrapped his arms around the blond woman, “why my darling?”  
“She looks rather plain I thought she would at least have nice features.”   
She giggled again and kissed Loki, the king smiled and led her to his bed, “by that you mean breasts.”   
She laughed and Leevke heard them climb into the bed and undressing each other. She jumped to her feet and ran to the door, “halt!”   
Scared at the cold tone in his voice she turned to face her master, “I did not give you permission to leave.”   
He was already bare to his waist and the woman held a blanked over her chest to hide her nudity. Leevke gave him a pleading look.   
Please don’t make me watch.  
Loki tilted his head and turned to the woman, “what should I do with her?”   
She looked down at the girl and smiled, “I would say she should join us but pets don’t belong in beds so maybe she should just wait outside.”   
Loki didn’t seem too happy but nodded, “you heard my concubine, wait outside and don’t dare to run away.”   
Leevke exhaled and gave a small bow before she turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

She waited for almost two hours, sitting next to the door, her legs at her chest and arms wrapped around them. Gladly she couldn’t hear what they were doing inside; it would have given her nightmares. Leevke tried to ignore the stares she received from the people who worked in the palace, everyone already knew who she was and what she was to Loki, but gladly no one talked to her.   
The door finally opened and the blond woman emerged from the room, her walking was a little odd but she didn’t even look at Leevke as she walked away. The girl took a deep breath and went inside again.   
“There you are Ginger”   
_Stop calling me that!_  
She nodded and closed the door; Loki sat in a chair only wearing pants holding a book in one hand. His gaze went to her and studied her for a while, “did the whole thing disturb you so much?”  
Leevke nodded and turned her face away, suddenly embarrassed.   
_Please put something on._  
“Look at me, pet!”  
She didn’t want to, Loki was stunning, his pale skin, his muscles and his eyes, they made her feel, weird.   
Slowly she looked at her master, he tilted his head and his hair fell to one side, exposing his long and elegant neck.   
“Do I scare you?”   
She shook her head.  
“Then why don’t you want to look at me?”   
_Because I could lose myself staring at you._  
She shrugged, suddenly she felt grateful for not being allowed to speak. Loki put the book down and stood. He slowly walked over to her, circling her smiling his mischievous smile.   
“You truly are untouched, a fair maiden, how rare these days.”  
She swallowed and looked to the ground.  
 _Please don’t touch me._  
Loki stopped behind her, one of his hands running through her hair, “it is said that red heads are kissed by fire.” His mouth was close to her ear, she could feel his breath. “I wonder if I kissed you, would I burn myself?” Leevke started to breathe heavily, her heart started to race and she bit her lip to hold in a whimper. “Maybe I will find out one day”, his lips touched her ear and it made her jump forward, away from him, away from his confusing body. She turned around and to look at the god, her face almost as red as her hair and a hand pressed at her mouth.   
Loki grinned obviously satisfied; he walked past her and entered the bathroom.   
Leevke was, in many ways, confused, so seeking dispersion she started to do yoga. It had been a while since she did it and her muscles were hard and not as flexible as they were supposed to, but after twenty minutes it was already easy enough again. With eyes closed, she lay on her back on top of a rug and lifted her legs into the air lying only on her upper back feeling the stretch and her muscles work.   
“Is this a new trick?”  
Leevke opened her eyes startled as she lost her balance and her rear slammed into the ground, “ouch.”   
Loki snickered and watched her with new found interest, “tell me pet what are you doing?”   
“Argh it’s called yoga, it’s a sport meant to relax and to calm you.”   
She rolled to her side and rubbed her back, which really hurt.   
“You don’t seem very relaxed.”   
“I was till you scared me.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow and sat in a chair, “continue with this strange sport of yours.” Leevke sat up and blushed a little, “you want to watch me?” Loki nodded and leaned back, waving his hand and signalling her to continue. The red haired girl sighed and got on her feet; she started from the beginning, doing a little breathing, leaning from one side to the other and went on like this for a while.   
Loki watched the whole time, smiled when she bowed and even moved a little to get a better look at her behind as she bend over. Had she known, Leevke would have stopped immediately but with her eyes closed, focused on her body and trying to forget who watched her, she was unable to see. Literally.  
She finally lay flat on her back and opened her eyes, her breathing deep and relaxed a soft smile on her face. Loki still watched her, “this sport seems utterly pointless.”   
Leevke sighed and lifted her head to look at the god, “why do you think that?”   
“Well so much effort for you to relax, when my fingers could do that in no time.”   
Leevke smiled and sat up, “yes your fingers are really something I slept like a baby last night when you petted me.” Loki raised an eyebrow and leaned forwards, giving her a strange smile, “do you want to know what these fingers are also capable of?”   
Leevke frowned and tilted her head, “are you talking about a massage?”   
Loki burst into laughter, pressing one hand over his mouth trying to contain himself. The girl looked at him in confusion; did she just make a joke?   
“You really are a virgin pet, a sweet innocent little maiden.”   
Leevke wasn’t sure if she should feel insulted or not but she was distracted as the maids brought the dinner and set the table. Loki was still laughing, gaining weird looks from the maids and didn’t notice he only looked up as Leevke cleared her throat.   
“My King dinner is served.”  
Loki smiled and somehow Leevke got the feeling he hadn’t been this happy since a long, long time. 

Both of them sat quietly in together. Loki in his favourite chair reading a book and Leevke on her back on the couch, they didn’t spoke and the girl wasn’t even sure if she was allowed to at the moment. But she was bored. Slowly she sat up and looked at the god, she was supposed to be a pet so she should demand a little attention.   
“What is it Ginger.”   
She gave a little moan as he called her that stupid name again, it made him smile. Leevke stood and walked over to him to sit down at his feet, staring at him. Loki looked from his book down to the girl and raised a brow, “yes?” Not knowing if she should speak she tipped the back of the book, tilting her head and looking at him.   
_Read to me or at least pet me again._  
The god frowned looking to the book and back to the girl, “you wouldn’t understand.” She moaned annoyed and looked around for something to do.   
“You seem restless my dear I shall give you something to play with.”   
He waved his hand and conjured…a ball.   
“Seriously?”   
Leevkes eyes widened as she realized that she just spoke and stared at the god in horror. Loki let the ball drop to the floor, an evil grin in his face.   
“Oh dear pet you shouldn’t have done that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Leevke slid back on the floor, away from Loki who slowly rose and looked down on her with an evil look on his face.   
“Oh finally, the perfect pet made a mistake, finally.” He smiled and licked his lips, “now how should I punish you?”   
_Not at all._  
He walked towards her as she slid back only stopping as she felt a wall on her back. Loki stood before her his eyes glistering and a smile on his lips, enjoying how frightened she was. It was the first time, Loki noticed, that this girl was downright afraid of him, “I know something.” He waved his hand and Leevke had a numb feeling in her throat, she put her hand on it, confused.   
“I took your voice little Ginger but you will get it back, maybe.”   
She tried to speak but nothing came, her voice was indeed gone. Loki turned and walked to his bed, “now you will have to work even harder to keep me entertained.” Leevke shook her head in disbelieve and even after Loki went to bed and turned off the lights, she sat there and just couldn’t believe it.   
After breakfast Loki was gone the whole day and Leevke actually found herself playing with that damn ball but still she couldn’t think of a trick to entertain her master, gladly she didn’t had to.   
Loki returned late that evening a man and a woman with him and his intentions clear, so she grabbed the tray with her food and again sat outside the door to wait for it to be over. The maid who came to collect the dirty dishes looked at the girl in confusion and pointed at the door, Leevke shook her head and she understood.   
The maid took her empty tray and left her alone; Leevke sighed and stared at the ceiling. She didn’t think losing her voice would bother her that much, after all she didn’t speak much in the first place but it was still strange. She stroke her neck, there was still this numb feeling like Loki didn’t want her to forget about the punishment.   
Maybe, she thought at some point, maybe she should just let him throw her out, if that’s what he really was like then maybe it was the best to run and hide.   
One problem about running was this damn collar, Loki made it and she was pretty sure no one would be able to take it off her and even if they did, he would still find her, one way or another.   
Getting thrown out would be a good thing as long as he didn’t brought her home, if he did she would face the wrath of her stepfather and even her mother wouldn’t protect her this time, so she would be better off dead.   
The last option was being thrown into the dungeons but she didn’t want to be locked up forever. It would still be better than going home, she was certain of that, but she would still suffer.   
Leevke sighed finding no real way out of the mess she got herself into.   
_It was stupid to think he would save me without a price._  
Leevke was so deep in thought she almost didn’t notice how the door opened and the concubines left, she blinked a few times watching them disappear. With a huge sigh she went inside.   
With a little relief she noted that Loki was already lying in his bed and about to sleep, so she went to her usual place on the couch to sleep.   
“Come here pet!”   
Leevke already sitting let her head fall on her chest, sighed and stood, slowly walking to the side of the bed Loki was lying on. The god of mischief looked at her, his green eyes not as tired as she expected them to be, she narrowed her eyes waiting with suspicion in them. Loki gave a soft laugh, “wary are we? Well I just wish to pet you so sit down.”   
Leevke hesitated but sat next to the bed and put her head on the mattress again, Loki raised one hand and run it through her hair. “Kissed by fire”, she heard him mutter as she closed her eyes and both of them fell asleep.   
They woke when the maids brought the breakfast, Loki sat up in bed a little confused and Leevke straightened, sitting on the ground. 

The gods gaze went to the girl and he remembered, “bring me my robe pet!” She gave him a dry glare but obeyed blushing hard when she returned and noticed that he was completely naked. Loki didn’t mind her seeing, why should he? It was way too funny to watch her throw the robe at him and running downstairs, out of his reach. He smirked as he put on the robe, closed it and went after her. The red headed girl took her share of food and went to sit in her usual corner to eat, still not able to look at him. Loki sat in his chair but didn’t feel like eating, he felt mischievous, “do you like girls?” The girl just bit into her sandwich and looked up to him, she frowned and tilted her head.   
“Well I assume since you cannot look at me you are into women not men.”   
Her eyes widened and she almost chocked on her food, making him grin. The poor girl tried to swallow and gasped for air as she managed, then she furiously shook her head, “oh so I am just not appealing to you?” Again she shook her head but blushed afterwards; her gaze went to the ground, “so you find me appealing?” It was so much fun watching her face heat up and turning as red as her hair but she didn’t move this time, she neither nodded nor shook her head.   
“Come here pet!”  
She rose at his command and walked over to him, her gaze still fixed to the ground, as she stood next to him Loki grabbed her chin and pulled her close.   
“Look at me Ginger!”  
Her eyes were beautiful he noticed, blue, a rare colour for a red head, “you find me appealing?”   
She bit her lip as always when she was thinking, then after a long pause, she gave a single and fast nod. Loki searched her face for traces of it being a lie but he found none, pleased with the outcome of this interaction he let her go and started to eat.

Leevke almost stumbled back as he released her, her face still flaming red and her legs kind of wobbly. She swallowed and after she was sure he wasn’t going to talk again, she sat down in her corner and resumed to eat.   
Leevke was so confused she didn’t even know what she was eating and when she was finished she stared at the tray biting her lip. At the table Loki was also finished, he stretched his back and stood, his gaze wandering to her. As his lips turned into a smile, Leevke knew he wasn’t done with her, “come with me pet.”   
She stood and followed him into the bathroom; nervously she looked around, what had he planned. Loki went to the big tub and let water fill it up; he turned to her and smiled, “I shall bathe you my little Ginger.”   
Leevkes eyes widened and she turned and ran to the door but before she reached it, it closed and locked itself. She tried to stop but slammed face first into the door, with a pained moan she stumbled backwards holding her nose. Loki laughed and put his hands on her shoulder, “so my pet doesn’t like to bathe, interesting.”   
_No I just don’t want to bathe with you._  
He squeezed her shoulders and let go, turning back to the tub, putting something in the water that made a little foam and smelled like heaven.   
“Take off your clothes and get in, I won’t tell you twice.”  
Leevke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then right where she stood, she took off her clothes. She turned, her hands covering her as good as possible and quickly slipped into the water, Loki was already sitting in the tub. To her surprise he was not watching her; instead he played with a little bit of foam and only looked up when Leevke was hiding in the water. She bit her lip watching him, even though she made herself so small that the water and foam reached her chin, she had her arms around her, covering her most private parts.   
Loki smiled and reached for a bottle of shampoo, “come here I want to wash you.” The tub was so deep it had a bench where Loki was currently sitting on. Leevke slowly slid next to him but turned so he faced her back, “close your eyes.”   
He spoke softly almost gently but she just tensed more. Leevke closed her eyes, ready to jump if she felt his touch someplace other than her head.   
Loki chuckled and splashed water on her head to wet her hair, after that he started to massage shampoo into it. Slowly Leevke opened her eyes, Loki was humming while doing it and that was confusing her even more. She swallowed and a bit of the tension fell off her, “you can relax Ginger I will not hurt you I promise.” She nodded but still held her hands in place, Loki took his time washing her hair and he seemed to enjoy it.   
“Dive”, he commanded and she did, washing the shampoo out of her hair. As she surfaced his hands pulled her hair back and started to squeeze the water out, “I must admit, that red hair of yours really is something.”   
Leevke turned her head slightly and gave him a small smile, the god of mischief smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was a little bit confused, he didn’t thought he would stand the presence of this mortal for longer than a few days but now she was with him for almost a week. Did he make it too easy for her? An idea came to him, he leaned forward and put his hands on her shoulders, she tensed immediately.   
“You want your voice back, right?” He whispered in her ear, sliding closer to her, his chest almost touching her back.   
“If you want it back, you need to earn it.”   
He heard the girl swallow and it made him smile, an evil smile. His right hand slowly moved down her arm, it was just a gentle touch; his left ran down her spine and found its way to her hipbone.   
With a yelp she jumped away from him, getting to the other end of the tub and starting to climb out of it, when suddenly she froze, almost literally. She couldn’t move anymore, her hands lay on the edge of the tub, the upper half of her torso out of the water.   
“You should think twice now, pet. If you leave I swear I will take you home and maybe I will even watch your father punish you.”   
Leevke blinked and was able to move again, cautiously she looked over her shoulder at her owner. Lokis elbows rested on the edge of the tub and his head was leaned backwards, he closed his eyes, clearly annoyed. She swallowed and looked to the door, sure running was easy now, but Loki would take her home and there was no escape.   
Her gaze went through the room as she slowly sank back into the water, maybe Loki was right maybe she needed to earn her voice, after all, it had been her idea being kept as a pet. After all, she wished for his protection, so it was time she took this whole game seriously.   
Leeve took a soft sponge and wet it, putting a little bit of nice smelling soap on it and moved to where Loki sat. He heard her coming but he didn’t bother to look what she was about to do, he honestly didn’t believe she would make him change his mind again about throwing her out.   
With one hand over her breasts Leevke started to rub Lokis chest with the sponge, the god opened his eyes in disbelieve and looked down on the girl. Slowly and gentle she worked on his chest, then when she was finished, she took a deep breath and her other hand left her chest to take Lokis arm.   
His eyes widened slightly as she soaped up his arm and put it back only to continue with the other arm. After she was finished, she put the sponge away and cupped her hands to rinse him with water, washing away the soap.   
Loki watched her work noticing a pair of nice firm breast hiding in the water, but not wanting to embarrass her further, he looked away. Leevke signalled Loki to turn and she took the sponge once again, soaping his back and although she would never admit it, she liked it.   
Loki put his arms on the edge of the tub, resting his head on them, a small smile curled his lips and again the girl had surprised him. He enjoyed her touch, it was…relaxing.   
Loki almost protested when she stopped and began to rinse his back, he sat up straight and frowned as she began to wet his hair. She tipped his shoulder and gave a light push, signalling him to get down on her level; he did it with a smile and waited. The girl put the sponge away and took the shampoo, carefully washing his hair and gently massaging his scalp, he almost purred.   
Leevke was glad that Lokis eyes were closed, this way he couldn’t see her smile, she really enjoyed the bath and hoped that it was enough to satisfy her master.   
After she washed his hair she put some distance between them and waited, Loki seemed completely relaxed as he opened his eyes. His gaze met hers and he smiled, “well done pet, well done.” And with a wave of his hand, the numb feeling vanished, her voice was back.   
Loki left the bathroom, a towel around his hips to dress himself; he was in an unusual good mood as he froze. He stood in front of his wardrobe looking at his tunics as he heard her, his pet, she was singing. Curious he put on a pair of soft black trousers to sneak to the bathroom door, it was still open and he could hear her without problems.   
_Cast away your worries my dear  
For tomorrow comes a new day  
Hold to me, you've nothing to fear   
For your dreams are not far away _

A strange feeling spread in Lokis chest, was it sadness at the memory of his mother singing him to sleep, or was it sadness that this girl was as lost as he was.

_As you lay your head and you rest  
May your dreams take over my love   
Listen close, my son of the west   
For your destiny lies above _

Loki leaned against the wall, listening to her soothing voice feeling calm and without any rage for the first time in a very long time. 

_Though the world is cruel  
There's a light that still shines   
In the darkest days of our lives _

The god of mischief smirked, the girl had no idea about cruelty, if she knew what he knows, she would break and wilt away.

_When all hope seems lost  
And you can't find your way   
Think of me as you look to the sky _

Loki shook his head, this was stupid, this whole song was stupid and he would take her voice again if she ever dared to sing it again in his presence, he stood straight walking back to get a tunic to wear.

_Child mine, your future is bright  
For your father's blood's in your veins   
In dark times, I pray you will fight   
For the world will soon know your name _

He froze as he heard the last lines of her song. With an angry groan, he turned and left. 

Leevke stood in front of Lokis bed, watching the painting. She could have sworn that a tree was missing, well not missing but it had been cut, because there was still a stump in the picture. She turned as her master entered his room again, he had been gone for almost three hours and she had yet to thank him for giving her back her voice. The door fell shut and Leevke frowned, Loki looked troubled almost angry. His bare feet made no sound as he walked up to one of the bookshelves, picked a book and sat down to read. Leevke bit her lip thinking, was it a good time to approach him?   
The god of mischief looked up from his book as the girl sat down to his feet; she looked like she wanted to say something. He sighed, “spit it out I am not in the mood for this game.” She frowned, “I just wanted to thank you”, he looked back at his book as she rose.   
“For giving you back your voice, yes don’t talk about it.”   
“Not just that, I wanted to thank you for everything.”   
He raised an eyebrow, his gaze again fixed at her, “everything?”  
“Yes, you let me stay here where no one harms me and if I don’t screw up you are actually a really nice person.”   
Lokis grip around the book tightened as anger started to rise inside of him, “you think I am a nice person? I conquered your pathetic world mortal and I killed more humans you probably ever seen, so stop mock me before I lose my temper.”   
The girl had a surprised look on her face and instinctively took a step back, “I wasn’t mocking you, really. I mean it.”   
Loki rose so quickly she flinched, the book fell to the ground and his hand was suddenly on her throat.   
“You can’t possibly be that naïve girl, what are you planning? Are you working for someone?”   
Her eyes widened suddenly terrified, she tried to free herself from his grip but chocked as he pressed harder, tears made those beautiful blue eyes glister.  
“No one mocks me and certainly no one tries to fool me, so either you spill it or you die.”   
Leevke did neither, she fell unconscious. 

The cell was dark, damp and uncomfortable, even the bit of sunlight that fell inside didn’t help. Leevke groaned, her throat felt sore and the skin hurt, “what in the world is wrong with him.” She whispered as she sat up against the cold wall, her voice sounded raspy and unfamiliar. She coughed and swallowed making a face at the pain she felt.   
Still confused about Lokis sudden change of attitude she looked around, but besides a very uncomfortable looking bed and a bucket there was nothing in her cell.   
With a sigh she put her head against the wall and suppressed the urge to scream, what did she do wrong? All she did was to thank him and he acted like no one ever did that before, was he so suspicious of gratitude and someone being nice to him for no reason that he would throw them into the dungeon? Leevke looked around, “well he certainly is.” 

Loki was fuming, that stupid read head she deserved being skinned alive for what she said and did. He ran one hand through his hair and sighed rising from his chair and pacing around in his room. His gaze went up and he found himself at the balcony with a heavy sigh he put his hands on the balustrade staring into the distance.   
He thought about letting her rot in the dungeons but if he was honest with himself he enjoyed her company and with that bath everything just got interesting. Loki needed a plan, that girl was not ordinary and if he let his guard down he might could develop feelings and he didn’t have time for that.


	6. Chapter 6

The light was fading faster than Leevke expected. The ray of light that fell into her cell was soon completely gone and she sat in pitch black, not even able to see her hand before her eyes. She sighed, gladly she has never been afraid of the dark it had always been her ally, whenever she needed to escape from her stepfather or just needed to calm herself, she would seek out the darkest place she could find. This time however, it was different.  
She was not at home or anywhere familiar and she was a prisoner. Leevke gasped as the door suddenly opened and bright light fell on her, she turned her head and protected her eyes from the light.  
“Are you comfortable pet?”  
She almost hissed at the way too familiar voice but instead she chose rub her eyes, “not the worst place I have been.” The light behind Loki was too bright to see his reaction but his voice was not amused at her reply.  
“Oh if that is the case I can always make it worse dear.”  
Leevke bit her lip and looked to the dirty floor, she knew it wasn’t wise to anger the god any further but she was just so damn angry and…hurt?  
“Do your worst then my King”, her voice had a mocking tone to it and Loki didn’t like that either. He scoffed, “do you have a death wish girl? Nothing good ever came from mocking me, why do you think they call me god of mischief.”  
“I never mocked you Loki”, he tensed as he heard her say his name for the first time, “I was always honest and I really enjoyed our bath.” She blushed and hoped he couldn’t see, “I honestly don’t know what I did to make you so angry with me.” Leevke sighed and shook her head, “punish me or whatever pleases you but please be quick about it, I am tired.”  
Loki was glad she couldn’t see his face because his jaw dropped no one not even his stupid brother dared to speak like that to him. 

To Leevkes surprise he did not kill her, he took her back to his chambers and they went to sleep right after. The next morning Loki was gone before she woke and he didn’t come back for the night.  
“The King had to travel to Vanaheim because of a delicate matter”, Josh said. Leevke had started talking to the young man a few days after she, well moved in with Loki. He was nice and very polite and he was coordinating all the maids and servants who worked for Loki.  
“When will he be back?”  
Josh shrugged, “I don’t know, normally he stays no longer then three days.”  
She nodded and sipped her tea, it was nice to spend some time alone after her short stay in the dungeons but she just couldn’t shake the feeling that the worst was yet to come. “May I ask you something Leevke?”  
She looked to the young man; he was a little taller than her with brown hair and a thin figure. She nodded.  
“What kind of relationship do you have with him?”  
She made a face and put her cup down, “that’s what I’d like to know.” He raised an eyebrow at her reply, “most of the time I just keep him company, like a cat you know, but sometimes he wants me to entertain him with tricks like a dog and when he is in a mood he likes to torment me with his trickery.” Leevke sighed clearly annoyed, “and now that he left I am not sure he will even keep me here for much longer, we had an argument.”  
Josh blinked, “you had an argument? With the King?” He stared at her in disbelieve, “no one survives that.”  
Leevke made a face again and took another sip from her cup, “then I better say my farewells to you.” She managed to giggle but the head servant looked worried, “I really hope he doesn’t hurt you, I like you Leevke.”  
She smiled, “I like you too Josh.” 

Never in her life had Leevke slept on a bed as comfortable as Lokis. Since he was official out of town, she went to sleep in his bed for the night, the maids didn’t bother and they even seem to pity her so she was sure Loki would never find out. That was till he returned unexpectedly.  
Loki walked into his chambers his mind deep into thought as he went up to his bed and froze. Soft breathing came from the usually unoccupied side of his bed. He conjured a green flame in his hand to create a dim light and not to wake the intruder as he recognized her. The red hair was draped over the pillow behind her as she slept like a babe, the blanked pulled to her nose. Frankly Loki didn’t knew what to do or to feel, he was angry at her feeling so free that she slept in his bed, on the other hand she didn’t knew he was coming so anyone would have done that, so he was angry but understanding?  
That didn’t make sense. The flame vanished and once again the room was befogged in darkness, making her invisible to him. With a sigh he took of his clothes and lay next to her, maybe he could make use of the situation, if not now then maybe in the long run.  
Leevke woke from her calm slumber when a ray of light shone directly in her face making her groan and turn around. She blinked; two beautiful green eyes were watching her, “good morning Ginger.”  
Her eyes widened and with a yelp she turned to crawl off the bed but a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, “I said good morning.”  
Her back was pressed against Lokis chest and a soft whimper escaped her as she felt his lips at her ear, “m-morning my King.” She heard him chuckle and tensed even more, “didn’t I said pets don’t belong in the bed?”  
“You did.”  
“So this is not the bed then?”  
“It is.”  
“Huh well then we have a problem, haven’t we?”  
“I am sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“I am sorry for sleeping in your bed.”  
“Very well pet I accept your apology but I will still punish you.”  
Leevke bit her lip and swallowed, damn why had he to come back earlier. He would have never found out she was sure of that but now what would he do, after all their last argument wasn’t resolved either.  
“Are you naked?”  
She blushed, “yes I don’t have sleepwear.”  
His hand stroke her waist and she heard him snicker, “you are a bold one, sleeping naked in the bed of your master.”  
“Is that a compliment?”  
“Yes I think you could count it as one.”  
“Thank you my King.”  
Loki laughed and pulled her closer, his hand never left her waist he had the desire to touch her soft skin and to explore her body but that was not the way he did things. He only took woman who were willing to give themselves to him, he considered everything else disgusting and weak.  
“I am really in trouble right?”  
Loki gave a deep laugh and his lips brushed her ear, “oh dear you have no idea.”


	7. Chapter 7

Loki held her a little while now until he suddenly let go and went to the bathroom, in that time Leevke put on her clothes and waited for her punishment, but as the god exited he didn’t say a thing, he just put on his clothes and went to have breakfast, now seriously confused Leevke followed him to have breakfast too.   
Loki didn’t talk till he was finished but the moment he put his empty cup down, he looked at her with a mischievous smile.   
“You are lucky pet, today is my free day so I have the whole day for your punishment.”   
Leevke gave an obvious fake smile and pointed both her thumbs up.   
“I knew you would like it dear.”   
Loki rose and conjured the leash in his hands, “a morning walk is a nice way to start of the day.”   
Leevke nearly groaned. 

They walked along the path, Loki humming some tune and Leevke cursing in her mind. The god looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked, “what are you thinking?”   
“I try to remember every insult I ever learned.”   
Loki laughed and pulled on the leash, making her stumble and crash against his shoulder, “I think I have some training to do to you.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, “you said you wanted to punish me.”   
“Yes which is a form of training.”   
Leevke stopped walking and grabbed the leash, making Loki stop and look at her.   
“Just start already.”   
Loki pulled her closer to him, leaning down until his nose almost touched hers, “you want it to be over fast, right.” Leevke nodded and bit her lip, holding her breath.   
“Well it won’t dear, I will take my time with you today and I will not let you off easy.”   
Leevke swallowed and looked away, being this close to him already was kind of a punishment to her. Suddenly Loki unhooked the leash making her stumble backwards and almost falling to the ground.   
With a wave of his hand he conjured a bright pink squeaky toy, it looked like a bone, “oh no!”   
“Oh yes!” 

Leevke was exhausted and sweaty as they went inside the palace again.  
 _Damn Loki I will get you back on that._  
The God was in such a good mood, he almost skipped back to his chambers, letting his pet chase the toy was something he wouldn’t forget any time soon.   
As they went inside and he unhooked the leash, Leevke went straight for a pitcher of water and poured herself a glass only to drown it in one go. Loki watched her with amusement, “so”, Leevke gasped after her third glass of water, “what was that punishment for?”   
Loki shrugged, reaching out to pour himself a drink too.   
“I think about that sleeping in my bed part, to be honest it didn’t bother me too much since you were naked.”   
Leevke blushed and looked away, making a mental not to never sleep without clothes again.   
“And now?”   
The god of mischief sipped his drink, “so impatient, it’s not even lunchtime, so relax.” The red head shook her head and went to the bathroom, giving him time to think out the next step.   
Loki lay sprawled over the couch with a smile on his face as he waited for Leevke to come back but the door opened and his head-servant came in. Jack or something was his name, “what is it?” Josh stopped and bowed before Loki, “my King in the throne room, there is a commoner who demands your presence.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow and sat up, “a commoner demands my presence?” Anger rose within him and the young man swallowed in fear of being punished, but he nodded.  
“Yes he claims you stole something from him.”   
Leevke came out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs, “here I am ready for the…” She silenced herself immediately as she saw Josh and the angry expression on Lokis face. The King stood and with a wave of his hand he was dressed in his black and green armour, completely with his cape and the golden helmet, another wave and his golden spear flew into his hand. Josh swallowed again and bowed deeply, while he opened the doors, he went after Loki and the doors closed shut. 

Loki marched into the throne room his good mood had completely vanished and he was eager to find the one responsible for that. The doors opened in front of him and he walked up to sit in his throne looking down on the pathetic creature before him. Loki was surprised but it didn’t show on his face as he recognized the man who kneeled before him, it was his pets’ father. Stepfather he corrected himself and leaned back to wonder, was this man really so stupid to come back here and make demands.   
Obviously yes.   
“My King, thank you for seeing me”   
Loki waved his hand to silence him, “what do you want mortal.”   
The disgusting man swallowed but kept looking at him, “my King you took my daughter and as I heard she shares your bed so I…”   
“You want payment.”   
The man simply nodded and Lokis eyes narrowed. This foolish mortal wanted him to pay for his pet, the girl who wants to stay with him. With a wave of his hand Josh stood at his side, “yes my King?”   
“Bring my pet here.”   
He bowed and disappeared, the man watched him go, a confused look in his face but he didn’t dare to ask.   
As Leevke entered the room she wasn’t scared, a little nervous, but not scared, that changed when she saw the man kneeling in front of the throne.   
“Ah dear come here.”   
She managed to shift her gaze up to Loki who waved at her. With a deep breath she walked past her stepfather and up to where the king sat, he smiled gesturing her to sit at his feet. Leevke sat down but didn’t dare to look at her stepfather, “well mortal you claim that this girl shares my bed, what do you have to say to that, dear?”   
Leevke looked up to Loki than gave her stepdad a short glare, “I don’t, I am not allowed in the bed.”   
“So you are not my slave?”   
“No I am not.”   
“I see and do I force you to stay?”   
“No my King I stay on my own accord.”   
“Hm well now I am puzzled, so why are you here mortal.”   
Her stepfathers face was as red as an apple and furious as he looked up to them. “My King I brought her here, she belongs to me and my family needs the money, else I cannot feed them.”   
Leevke clenched her fists and looked to Loki, “my King, am I mistaken or did he claimed me for himself?”   
Loki raised an eyebrow and a small smirk appeared at his lips, “no dear you heard him right.”   
“I thought I belonged to you and only you my King.”   
Loki noticed a warm feeling in his stomach as she said that but he did not show any reaction, instead he smiled at the other man.   
“Your daughter is a loyal citizen and there is no reason to pay you anything.”   
“But my King”   
“Silence!”   
Leevke and her father flinched as Loki spoke.  
“You come here in front of your King and _demand?_ I should crush you like the vermin you are to me, but it would be too fast and far too painless. So I give you one last chance to apologize and to never return again or I will skin you alive.”   
Leevke turned her head so her stepfather didn’t see her smiling, yes Loki could be terrifying even to her but till now he never really harmed her so his act was for her just that, an act.   
“I-I am sorry my King, I am truly sorry.”   
“Get lost.”   
The man bowed and ran out of the room, throwing one last glare at his daughter, before the doors went shut.   
Leevke bit her lip, she knew she had to be careful now, she felt how tense Loki was.   
“Did you mean what you said?”   
She looked up to him and frowned.  
“That you truly only belong to me?”   
Leevke blushed and nodded, a strange feeling was spreading inside her. The god smiled for a second before he rose and strode down the stairs, “come with me pet I need entertainment.”   
Leevke smiled and followed her King.


	8. Chapter 8

After the incident in the throne room, Loki had lost all intention to punish his pet, she had made him almost proud so he skipped on his plan, and there would always be another time.   
“Why didn’t you kill him?”   
He looked up from the book he was reading, “pardon?”   
Leevke was laying on her back on the couch her head in his direction, playing with the ball he gave her. When they came back she had danced for him and he liked watching her twirl and jump around to the music in her mind.   
“Why didn’t you kill my stepfather? I wouldn’t mind him dead.”   
The god put his head on one hand and watched the ball flying up into the air and landing back in her hand, “I would be surprised if you did.”   
“So why, he basically insulted you.”   
Loki thought about it, “maybe because you were present.”   
Leevke caught the ball and turned to face him, “I don’t understand.”   
Loki almost bit his tongue, why in hel did he say that out loud, but whatever now.   
“You seem to calm me pet I don’t know either.”   
She frowned and watched him suspiciously probably expecting a trick or a joke from him.   
“Right, ehm well next time better kill him my mother is better off without him.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow, “was that an order?”   
Leevke blushed and got back into her former positon, “no just a suggestion.”   
She heard a chuckle and then saw him looming over her, “careful dear I am still your King.”   
She closed her eyes and nodded, “yes and thank you…again.”   
Loki rolled his eyes and sat back, “I don’t understand why you are so afraid of him he is a pathetic being.”   
“May be but you are tall and strong and powerful and I am not.”   
“Careful Ginger it sounds like you are praising me.”   
The girl made a nervous sound and sat up, showing her back to him, “I just mean, I don’t stand a chance against men like him, no matter how pathetic he might be.”   
She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs, “without you I would be…”   
Loki listened, his face an emotionless mask but he felt anger rise inside of him and before he knew what he was doing, he sat behind her wrapping his arms around her.   
He could feel her tense and she never finished the sentence, but she also didn’t move, Leevke wanted to be hold. 

After that, they ate their dinner, Loki went back to reading while his pet again did this strange Yoga thing. He purposely didn’t watch and she didn’t talk so it was a quiet evening until they were disturbed once again. Loki almost threw his book as the door opened and Josh entered.   
“My King!”   
“What! I swear to the old gods I will rip you to shreds if this isn’t important.”   
The young man swallowed and went pale, “ah there are intruders, they are trying to get to the treasury.” Loki sighed and rose, again dressed in his armour. Leevke stopped doing her pose and watched him go as Loki turned, “stay put.”   
Leevke rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, “I wonder who is that stupid to break in.”   
She waited for about half an hour but nothing happened and she started to feel bored until she heard voices. The door to the balcony was open and soft voices could be heard, with a gasp Leevke ducked down behind the couch. One figure entered and looked around, it was a man, taller than her with short blond hair. She pressed one hand on her mouth to keep herself from making a sound as someone grabbed her collar from behind and pulled her on her feet.   
“You are Lokis new plaything right?”   
Leevke yelped and tried to grab the wrists of the woman who held her, “careful Nat we don’t know what she can do.” The man walked up to them aiming at her with his bow, “who are you girl.”   
“My name is Leevke, Loki keeps me around as a pet I mean no harm.”   
The woman let go and took a few steps back, “you’re his pet? Seriously that man is twisted, are you even full of age?” Leevke turned to her and saw a beautiful woman with flaming red hair, “I am eighteen and I suggest you leave, Loki won’t be found of you when he comes back.” The man and the woman exchanged looks and smirked, “he is not supposed to.” The man went up the stairs and started to blow of the candles which kept the room lit.   
“You want to kill him.”   
The woman nodded and pulled a dagger, “exactly girl now hold still I will release you from that thing.”   
She grabbed her collar again trying to cut it, “no don’t it’s probably enchanted.” But it was too late.  
The collar started to glow and Leevke felt electricity flow through her entire body, she screamed and everything went black. 

Loki was annoyed, the attack was more than pathetic and his guards were almost able to handle it without his help, still he used his magic to trap three of the intruders for interrogation. He opened the doors to his chambers to find the room lying in darkness, he frowned his pet should still be awake.   
The god took a step inside and raised a hand to conjure a flame as he heard a sound and felt something hit his shoulder. With a gasp he was thrown back, a black arrow dug into his left shoulder, “you insolent”, he began but a shock of electricity went through him.   
“Now Nat!”   
A woman jumped at him, a large dagger in her hand that was aimed at his eye. Loki scoffed and kicked the woman in the gut, sending her flying backwards as he pulled the arrow out and threw it away. With a snap of his fingers, the room was illuminated again and the archer blinked at the sudden brightness. The woman was on her feet again attacking him with an angry shout, Loki smiled this was going to be fun.   
He ducked under the knife grabbed her wrist and spun her around and threw her against a chair; she was landing in it, rolling back and jumping at her feet. The archer shot two arrows one missing him completely and one forcing Loki to take a step back, knowing what was coming he conjured a shield around him as the arrow behind him exploded.   
“This won’t work twice Barton.”   
He shot a blast of magic out of his spear that destroyed his bed and made the archer jump down the stairs. Natasha saw her chance as the shield vanished and kicked Lokis leg from under him, making the god kneel on one leg as she kicked him in the face. He gave a pained grunt but managed to hit her with his spear, inflicting a nasty cut on her forehead. Barton rose shooting another arrow, aimed at the bookshelf over Loki. The arrow exploded and the books came down burying the god beneath them.   
“Enough!”   
Loki rose, his hands glowing green as the humans froze, “I am a god and you are beneath me!”   
Both of them were lifted in the air, unable to mover or even speak his eyes narrowed and the humans started to scream as they felt the pressure around them increase.   
“You are lucky that I am kind of a collector these days and I wish to add you to my little collection, so say hi to my stupid brother.”   
He snapped his fingers and they were gone.   
With a sigh the god of mischief looked around his destroyed room, with a wave of his hand everything was repaired and in place again only one thing was missing.   
“Pet? Ginger?”   
He looked around and found her lying behind the couch groaning as she regained consciousness. Fighting the desire to pull her into his arms, Loki squat next to her pulling her hair back to look at her face, “you alright?”   
“Ah, I think so but I feel kinda medium rare.”   
The god chuckled and waited for her to sit up, “what did they do to you?”   
She shook her head, “it was the collar, the woman tried to cut it and it electrocuted me.”   
Leevke focused on Loki her expression angry, “thanks for telling me that by the way.”   
Loki surprisingly feeling a little guilty picked her up and put her on the couch, “I didn’t have to tell you.” He conjured a glass of water and offered it to her as he sat next to his pet.   
“Yes but now I feel less like a pet and more like a prisoner, I mean I suspected something like that but it still hurts.”   
She took a sip of water and closed her eyes, “who were those two?”   
“Avengers or what remained of them.”   
Loki stood and walked to his bed, looking at the painting, “but don’t worry they are harmless now and won’t hurt you again.”   
Leevke put the glass down and walked to the bathroom, “they wanted to help me, it is you who hurt me.”   
Her voice was surprisingly cold and Loki didn’t like that, he turned to say something but the door was already closed, anger rose inside of him.   
When Leevke stepped out Loki was already lying in bed staring at the ceiling, clearly fuming so she made her way down the stairs as quiet as possible to not set the bomb in bed off.   
Well she should have known better.


	9. Chapter 9

Fear rose inside her as she looked up to the black haired god that loomed over her, “I-I thought I was not allowed on the bed.” Lokis lips curled into an evil smile as he watched is pet getting more and more nervous as he pinned her down on the mattress.   
“I do what I want dear, you know that.”  
Leevke was unable to hold the whimper as Lokis face came closer to hers, almost touching her nose with his.   
“You scared pet?”   
She shook her head but didn’t look into his eyes, “I don’t believe you”. She gasped as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, “I am your pet remember, people don’t do this to their pets.” Loki grinned and nodded, “true that little ginger but I know what people do to their pets.”   
He stroke her cheek and as she turned her head away, he grabbed her chin and kissed her. Leevkes eyes widened as she felt his lips on her, his tongue going between them and tapping at her teeth, demanding to be let in. This was wrong on so many levels so Leevke kept her teeth closed, denying entrance to the King and making Loki groan in frustration.   
“You won’t let me enter?”   
“No, please let go.”   
Lokis gaze fixed on her eyes she looked confused, scared and embarrassed, “have you ever been kissed before?”   
She blushed so hard her face was almost as red as her hair, “ah yes of course.”   
“By someone else than you mother.”   
She turned her head biting her lip in embarrassment.   
Loki laughed and let her go, “you are a virgin in every way, truly amazing.”  
“Then why do you mock me for it?”   
“It is my nature pet.”   
“Leevke.”   
“What?”  
“That is my name, Leevke.”   
Loki frowned and let her go rolling back to his side of the bed, “stay with me tonight.”   
She sat up and stared at him in disbelieve, “but”   
“Stay or I will make sure you won’t be able move at all.”   
Leevke swallowed and lay next to him, pulling the blanked up to her nose.   
“Won’t you take off your clothes?”   
“Ah no I am cold.”   
“Well then I will hold you till you are warm.”   
“No don’t you dare.”   
“I am the King.”   
“You are a pervert so don’t touch me!”   
“Only when you take off those clothe you were laying on the ground they are dirty.”   
“Not as dirty as you.”   
“True but do take them off.”   
“Arg ok but don’t look.”   
“It is dark dear.”   
“Shut up Loki.”   
He laughed and heard her throw the clothes to the ground and he smiled.   
“Good night.”   
“Good night…Leevke.”

Loki was gone early the next morning and Leevke woke up to an empty bed, with a big yawn she sat up.  
“Good morning.”   
She noticed the maid standing next to the bed.  
“Ah good morning, where is Loki?”   
“The King holds curt today so he rose early.”   
Leevke nodded and rubbed her eyes, she had weird dreams last night and didn’t feel well rested, so ignoring the fact that she was still naked, Leevke walked past the maid and into the bathroom to take a nice long shower.   
After that she found all of her tunics and pants gone, all that remained was a short green dress, it was a little plain but Leevke didn’t bother as long as she didn’t have to stay naked. She ate her breakfast and as it was their routine now, Josh came to visit.   
“Good morning Leevke.”   
He greeted but gave a startled look seeing her in the dress, it didn’t cover her knees and the arms barely covered her elbows and it looked good on her.   
“Morning Josh.”   
She greeted back and smiled at his confused look, “don’t look like this, all my other clothes are dirty.”   
He nodded and swallowed, “I like it, it looks good on you.”   
Leevke smiled and blushed a little and looked at her knees, “thank you but I would rather not have Loki see me like this so do you know when my clothes are ready?”   
Josh took a moment to answer mostly because he kept staring at her legs, “ah well no, but I will tell the maids to bring them here once they’re finished.”   
“Thank you Josh, Loki behaved weird last night so I don’t want to give him any ideas.”   
The young man straightened and his gaze slit, “what did he do?”  
Leevke shrugged still feeling embarrassed as she remembered his lips on hers.   
“He…kissed me.”   
Josh clenched his fists and his face turned hard, “that bastard, what does he have all those whores for.”   
Leevke looked at him in disbelieve, “Josh! It was just a kiss, it’s not like he hurt me.”  
The young man gave her a weak smile and nodded, “you’re right I am sorry, so now excuse me.”   
To her surprise he bowed and left, “are all men so weird or just the ones who live here?”  
Loki sighed as the next mortal stepped forward and begged for something he was too bored to listen to. He looked at his advisor whose sole purpose was to listen and suggest him what to do if he was like now to bored to listen. The old man frowned at the woman and slightly shook his head to Loki, “denied!”   
He hit the ground with his spear and the woman left, “my lord how about a break? It is almost lunchtime.” Loki blinked at him and nodded, “I like this suggestion.” He rose without a word and left, these mortals really jangled on his nerves and he needed a distraction, so he went for his chambers. In his irritation he opened the doors a little too hard so they banged against the wall behind, making his pet jump up from the couch. Loki froze staring at the red haired girl as she stared at him in shock, “m-my King?”   
With a wave of his hand his spear disappeared and the doors closed shut, when did he allow her to talk again? Oh yes it was after the incident with her stepfather, “you…enjoying yourself?”   
She blushed and looked to her bare feet; Loki couldn’t stop staring, the green dress, her open red hair and the blush on her face. With two large steps he stood in front of her, grabbed her chin and kissed her, earning a surprised yelp.   
Leevke was so surprised of the sudden attack she didn’t have time to close her mouth, so as Lokis lips touched hers, his tongue slipped into her. It was a strange feeling, not bad but strange so she closed her eyes to better concentrate on it and figure it out, well that was what she told herself.   
Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled Leevke closer gaining more and more access to her mouth and exploring it with his tongue, making her moan.   
The doors opened and Loki let go and Leevke not expecting that fell right back on the couch, her face as red as her hair.   
The maid apologized but readied the table before she left, throwing Leevke an amused look. 

They ate in silence and Leevke didn’t dare to even look at Loki. She sat at the table like a person because he ordered her to and he acted like it was suddenly the most normal thing for him.   
Loki finished and rose, noticing how his pet, Leevke flinched and went to the doors, “I like the dress.”   
She turned her head to look at him, she frowned looking confused.   
“I hope you will still wear it tonight when I return.”   
He left and with him her calm façade.   
Leevke took a deep breath shaking her head, “what the hell is happening?” She stood and rubbed her eyes pacing around the room, not understanding Loki and the weird feeling she had in her stomach. Someone knocked at the door and after Leevke called, Josh entered a stack of clothes in his hands.   
“Thank you Josh”, she took her clothes and went to the chest that held her very few belongings to put them away.   
Josh looked around and cleared his throat, “is it true?”   
“Is what true?”   
“Did he just kiss you?”   
Leevke froze for a second. She licked her lips and closed the chest trying not to blush, damn that maid, “ah yes, a joke probably.”   
Josh nodded, watching her carefully, “so you didn’t want to kiss him?”  
She slowly turned around and went down the stairs, “I don’t know, somehow everything is strange now and awkward.” Josh eyes narrowed for a moment but then he smiled, “yes it probably was just a trick to irritate you.”   
Leevke nodded and smiled, “yeah so how about you stay for tea and cookies?” 

They spent the afternoon chatting as Loki tried to not kill the mortals who came to cry over their pathetic existence. Josh told Leevke stories from the things that happened in the castle and she laughed, while Loki fumed and insulted everyone who came close to him.   
Leevke had a real fun day and Loki hated everyone so a disaster was bound to happen. Leevke took a bite from a cookie too large to eat in one go while Josh watched, “you have crumbs all over your face.” She giggled and put the cookie down, not noticing the change in his face. She was about to wipe her mouth as Josh grabbed her wrists and leaned forward to kiss her. Leevke froze as Josh, her friend Josh, licked the corner of her mouth to free her from the crumbs, “Josh stop that.” With her free hand she wanted to shove him away but he grabbed her other wrist and pressed her down on the couch, sealing her mouth with his own.   
Leevke was confused and she didn’t like being trapped under him so she started to struggle and turned her head but the young man only started to kiss her neck. He groaned in annoyance because the collar covered most of her slender neck, so he licked and kissed her jaw.   
“Josh! Let me go I don’t want this! Josh!”   
Tears made their way into her eyes and she whimpered as he bit the soft flesh. He turned as they heard steps and with a curse he lifted himself and took the empty platters to leave.   
Loki entered the room and was startled, his pet was laying on the couch while his head-servant left and she looked like she had seen a ghost. He closed the door and removed his armour and spear with a wave of his hand, “pet? Are you alright?”   
Leevke blinked and jumped to her feet and to Lokis utter surprise she ran to him and hugged him tightly. The god of mischief was so confused, he just stared at her, till he realized that she was crying.   
“Pet? Leevke are you alright?”   
He wrapped his arms around her as he heard soft sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki picked her up and carried Leevke to the bed, placed her carefully on it and pulled himself behind her. There they lay, Leevke sobbing and crying and Loki confused and consoling.   
“What is it pet? Tell me did someone hurt you?”   
She pressed a hand on her mouth to try to stop her sobbing and started to think, should she tell him what happened, what Josh did? She felt ashamed letting something like that happen to her, also Loki did something similar and she didn’t really mind when it happened. So where was the difference?   
She didn’t know, she was confused and scared, because she knew that if she told him, Josh was dead, or worse.   
“I-I don’t know, I talked with Josh about my mother and suddenly I started to miss her.” She managed to calm herself a little and wiped her tears, hoping Loki would buy her lie.   
“I see…I miss my mother sometimes too.”   
He pushed himself on one elbow and turned her to face him, “should I let her bring into the castle so you can see her?”   
Leevke sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, “no, I miss her but I am also angry with her, I mean she never protected me like she was supposed to.”   
Loki nodded and run a hand through her hair, “you don’t have to decide right now, take your time and make up your mind.”   
Leevke gave him a small smile, “thank you my King.”   
“Loki.”  
“What?”   
“Loki, that is my name.”   
She giggled and nodded, “alright, thank you Loki.” 

The next day Josh didn’t show himself, he was probably afraid that she told Loki about him and three more days passed till they saw each other again. Leevke was reading, Loki gave her a book in her language to cheer her up and it was really interesting, so she sat at the balcony, her feet on the balustrade and enjoyed her alone time.   
Josh watched her toes curl and uncurl as she read for a few minutes until he cleared his throat. Leevke turned around and her eyes widened slightly, “Josh.” She put her feet down and stood, “ah haven’t seen you in a while.”   
The man nodded and looked everywhere but her as he tried to find the right words, “I wanted to apologize I behaved poorly.” Leevke watched him and nodded, “yes you did and I don’t want to experience that again.”   
“And you won’t I promise, I don’t know what I was thinking so please forgive me.”   
She smiled and sighed, “I forgive you, after all you are my only friend here.”   
Josh looked relieved and smiled, “thank you but just in case I brought you cake, to make it up.” Leevke grinned, “I love cake.” Josh laughed and both of them went to eat and chat as if nothing ever happened. 

Loki circled the man on the chair; he was tied and only able to move his head but he didn’t dare to.   
“So you do know nothing?”   
“Y-Yes my king I was told it would be just a-a break in, in and out simple as that.”   
Loki stopped as he stood behind the man, “you think you can lie to the God of Lies?”   
He grabbed his hair and yanked back his head, “not a great plan.”   
He whimpered and panic displayed in his eyes, “please”   
Loki scoffed and let go, “your people killed three of my guards and attacked me personally I am not in the mood for forgiveness.”   
He stood in front of the frightened man and reached out to him, a green smoke coming from the palm of his hand. His prisoner screamed in agony as the smoke reached him took away his breath and threatened to suffocate him.   
“I want names.”   
He stopped for a second, “please I don’t know”   
Loki growled and continued this time the man almost lost consciousness, “names mortal!”   
He coughed and tried to catch his breath, “the widow!”   
“Who else!”   
The smoke went back and now it also blinded him making him scream even louder as he fought against it and his ties.   
“The hawk please stop, I beg your mercy”   
Loki let the man catch his breath, made him hope that it was over before he raised his hand again, “who else?”   
“No one I swear!”  
“Who else?”   
“I don’t know please I have a family!”   
“I won’t ask again”   
“She is pregnant with our second child please!”   
Loki snapped his fingers and the man shut up, mostly because he was now drowning in his own blood. The god turned around and left, ignoring the sounds from behind him.   
He told the guard to clean up the mess and put his hands behind his back as he walked to his chambers. That man was the last of the three he captured and all of them told him the same, the widow and the hawk, nothing more.   
He captured them both and had taken care of them so theoretically he had nothing to worry about but practically he still worried. Loki was too smart to believe that his rule was secure; earth was a big planet, much bigger than Asgard and ensuring his rule had not been easy. It had taken him almost eight years to conquer all of earth and still there were people who opposed him, trying to usurp him. Loki stopped in front of the doors to his chambers and massaged his temples trying to focus but that attempt failed as he heard voices inside. He blinked, his pet was talking to someone and she was laughing, rage filled him and he threw the doors open. 

With a yelp Leevke jumped to her feet and Josh who had his back to the door, spun around and froze. Lokis gaze went over Leevke and fixed on Josh, “don’t you have work to do?”   
Josh jumped to his feet and ran outside. Leevke swallowed as Lokis gaze came back to her. With a wave of his hand the doors closed and locked themselves, “Loki I we just talked.”   
“Silence!”   
She flinched and closed her eyes.  
“I may have allowed you to talk, sleep in my bed and even eat at my table but I will not tolerate you having other man than me.”   
She opened her eyes looking at him and crossing her arms in front of her chest, “I have never been with a man so stop implying something here.”   
Loki walked forward and grabbed the back of her neck, making her gasp, “do I need to remind you of who I am?”   
“No I am sorry.”   
Loki leaned forward, “I guess it was my mistake, I didn’t give you much attention these past days, I shall make up for it.”   
He pulled her closer and kissed her.   
Leevke gasped as his mouth sealed hers, her hands on his chest where she pushed him in a weak attempt to free herself. Lokis tongue entered her mouth and she gave up, she grabbed his shirt and closed her eyes, letting his tongue explore her.   
Loki broke the kiss to catch his breath and he smiled, “you are mine.” Leevkes eyes opened and she blushed, “yes my King”, she whispered and Loki pulled her in an even more passionate kiss.   
She didn’t know how they ended up on the bed but she became truly aware of it as Loki was over her, smiling his evil smile.   
“You are beautiful Leevke.”   
She blushed and looked away but Loki just grabbed her chin and pulled her back, kissing her again. His hands explored her body, caressing her breasts and sliding under the tunic onto her stomach.   
“Loki!”   
She looked at him slightly scared and put her hands on his shoulders, “I will not hurt you.”   
She took a deep breath and looked away, still uncertain. Loki sighed, “how about I go first.”   
Leevke looked confused but Loki already started to take off his clothes and as he was completely naked, Leevkes jaw dropped. Loki pleased with her reaction had a huge grin on his face as he leaned down to kiss her again.   
Leevke couldn’t keep her hand off him, she needed to touch all of him, his chest, his arms and his back but when her gaze went lower, she blushed again.   
“Never seen a man naked?”   
“Not close up no.”   
“You can touch him.”   
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t now go.”   
Loki lay on his back and Leevke sat up, caressing his chest, her gaze fixed on his manhood. Nervously she licked her lips only hesitantly touching him, “how does this feel?”   
Loki smiled and watched her one arm under his head as a pillow, “nice but you can do better.” He put his hand over hers and showed her how he liked it; Leevkes face became as red as her hair.   
“Take of this tunic dear.”   
Leevke looked at Loki and nodded, pulled the tunic over her head and gave a weak smile.   
“A-Are you disappointed?”   
Loki rose and pinned her down on the mattress, “you are the most beautiful thing ever.”   
He kissed her, playing with her tongue while his hands caressed her firm breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple making it stand hard. A soft moan erupted from her and it almost made him shiver, he wanted her, he wanted her so badly.   
He pulled pants down, stripping her completely naked. Leevke yelped and her hands went to cover her private parts, but Loki just grabbed her wrists and looked at her.   
“Never try to hide from me dear I do not take kindly to that.”   
He kissed the skin between her breasts and smiled, taking in her sweet scent. Leevke nodded and moaned as Loki sucked on her nipple rubbing the other with his thumb.   
She felt a warmth in her middle and wetness between her legs, it was a new and strange sensation. Leevke rubbed her legs against each other and Loki grinned, “already wet?”   
She blushed and looked away as Loki spread her legs and moved between them, licking his lips as he studied her.   
“Beautiful”, he mumbled and kissed her clit. Leevke gasped and looked at him, “what are you doing?”   
She gave a loud moan as he split her lips with his tongue and licked her entrance. His tongue clearly knew its way around a woman, Leevke moaned in pleasure and as she thought it couldn’t get any better he pushed one of his fingers inside.   
“Loki, ah that feels so good.”   
The god of mischief smiled and pushed a second finger inside, slowly moving them, “dear that is just the beginning, when I am finished you won’t be able to think anymore.”   
Leevke looked at him not totally convinced, which made him smile. He moved his fingers, spread them and listened moaning, feeling her clench around his fingers.   
She closed her eyed putting her head back and arched her back up in pleasure, making Lokis eyes gleam in anticipation.   
“Dear I don’t know how long I can control myself, I want you now.”  
Leevke opened her eyes and bit her lip, “will it hurt?”   
“It will be nothing against the pleasure.”   
She took a deep breath and nodded fisting the sheets around her. To her surprise, Loki took his time, he kissed her long and passionate before he positioned himself between her legs to rub his length against her wet entrance, then without a warning he slipped in. Leevke cried out more of surprise than because of the pain but it made Loki stop and look at her.   
“You alright darling?”   
“Y-Yes I was just surprised, g-go on.”   
He nodded and started moving slowly, thrusting into her as gentle as possible but Leevke saw how hard it was for him. To her surprise it didn’t hurt as much as she thought and when he suddenly hit a certain spot, pleasure flowed through her. With a loud moan she arched her back up, “I like that sound.”   
She blushed and looked away, “Loki I think I am going insane.”   
The god grinned and moved faster and harder making her scream in pleasure. Leevke felt something built up inside of her, “Loki ah I”   
He kissed her, sealed her mouth with his and she screamed as she came. Loki broke the kiss as he felt her tighten around his manhood and with a moan he also came. 

Leevke stared at the ceiling, “I still can’t believe it.”   
Loki had one arm around her the other under his head, “so I guess I did my job well?” Leevke giggled and playfully hit his chest, “it’s not sexy for a man to ask that.”   
Loki looked at her and smiled, “good thing I am a god.” He bent over to kiss her, it was a rather short kiss but they still enjoyed it.   
“Loki I know it’s a little late but what about protection?”  
“I will protect you why do you ask?”  
“No, not that kind, I mean protection against pregnancy.”   
“Oh now I understand, don’t worry dear I use my magic to prevent that.”   
Leevke nodded and sighed in relief, “good I am way too young for a child.” Loki laughed, “as am I.”   
He sat up to look at his beautiful pet, no his lover, Leevke.   
“You won’t need that anymore.”   
He snapped his fingers and the collar disappeared, making her touch her neck. To his surprise she had tears in her eyes, “thank you Loki.” They kissed again and when Leevke noticed something hard against her leg she knew what was coming next.


	11. Chapter 11

They sat in the tub and Leevke giggled, “and till this day he feels really uneasy in the presence of frogs.” Leevke laughed as she washed Lokis hair, “I wish I could turn my brother into a frog.” Loki smiled and enjoyed her touch, “well my mother was furious at me but she also complimented my magic, Thor and Odin were not so forgiving.”   
She washed the shampoo out of his hair, “you are still alive so it wasn’t so bad I guess.”   
Loki sat up and pulled her close, “no but I like being a little dramatic.” He kissed her, his tongue slipped into her mouth and it made her moan. She broke the kiss and shoved him away playfully, “stop that we already did it three times, I will get sore.”   
The god grinned and shrugged, “as you wish, your loss.” He took the soap and started to wash his body; Leevke watched and bit her lip. I took all of her willpower to just watch because all she wanted to do was to touch him. Everywhere.   
With a sigh she gave in and she grabbed his wrists and started to wash him and soon after they were both clean, they got dirty again in bed. 

Leevke groaned as she woke the next day, her body hurt and she was still exhausted. Loki was gone and she was tempted to stay in bed all day, but the maid insisted she needed to get up because the sheets needed to be changed. So she took a nice long shower and put on the green dress, Loki liked it so much and she wanted to surprise him. She brushed her hair till it had a nice gleam to it and sat on the balcony to wait for him to return.   
Josh cleared his throat. Leevke turned and smiled, “good morning or more like good afternoon.” The young man nodded and leaned against the balustrade, “so ah…what happened?” He pointed at his neck and watched her.   
“Oh Loki took it off, thank god I hated that stupid collar.”   
She smiled and rubbed her neck, enjoying the view and that way missing Joshs glare.   
“Ah well congratulations.”   
She turned to look at him, “is something wrong? You sound angry.”   
Josh shook his head and looked away, “no it’s nothing I am just surprised about Loki, he is acting strange.” Leevke nodded, “true but he is not that bad of a guy, he never hurt me and I do irritate him a lot.” Josh nodded and pushed himself off the balustrade, “lucky you, I need to go, work you understand.”   
Leevke watched as her friend walked away, “what is wrong with him?” She whispered and turned back to her book. 

Loki studied the reports of his spies but as usual there were no new information, or at least none he took interest in.   
“Where are you man of iron, I will find you eventually.”   
He always talked to himself when he was working so the servant didn’t even look up as he poured him a cup of tea, he just did what needed to be done and left. Loki licked his lips and took a sip, he had killed the Captain at the battle of New York and took his brother prisoner, now with the widow and the hawk gone there was only the beast and the man of iron left.   
Somehow Loki was sure that he was still on this continent maybe even in this city but no one was able to find him, how was that possible. He ripped one of the reports to shreds and threw it over his shoulder; there must be a way to lure him out, to take him down but how. The god paced around his office and tried to focus, his benefactor was going to come to earth and if he found out that Loki didn’t manage to take down his enemies he would punish him. The memories of him being tortured returned and it took all of his self-control not to scream, he won’t lose not to him, not again.   
Taking a deep breath he sat down on his chair again and took a sip from his tea to calm him but his mind wandered off again, though this time it took a completely different direction as he remembered the last afternoon and evening and night. A huge grin appeared on his face as he remembered Leevke, how she screamed his name, how she moaned in pleasure and begged him for more.  
He licked his lips, it had been a long time since he actually cared for someone and he didn’t expect to care for her, though he always knew he would have her one day. With a frustrated groan he stood and left the room, it was time for a break and he was hungry. 

Tony looked up from his work as the doctor entered, “news Tony.” He rubbed his eyes and turned on his stool to pay attention to his last friend, “what do you got for me pal?”   
“Clint and Natasha really have been captured.”   
Tony shook his head, they had left him and Banner two years ago, they wanted to do their own thing, because Tony was irritating them and his plan took too long.  
“As expected, what else?”   
Bruce leaned against the table, “Loki has a girlfriend.”   
Tony raised an eyebrow, “what no way, that guy is like a rabbit, he jumps on everything and everyone he would never settle for one person.”   
The doctor shrugged and pushed his classes up his nose, “here the picture.” Tony snatched the photo and studied the person on it, “sweet Jesus that’s a hottie.”   
Bruce rolled his eyes and took a sip from Tonys coffee, he immediately made a face as he tasted the cheap alcohol, “ugh really Tony? It’s not even four o’clock.” Tony waved his hand still staring at the photo, “somewhere in the world it is, what do you know about her?”   
“Well her father wanted to sell her to Loki but he didn’t buy her, instead she stayed with him voluntary and became his pet, but since yesterday they are lovers.”   
Tony frowned putting the photo on the desk, “how are we this up to date with our information?” He took a sip from his cup and sat down to continue his work, Banner stretched his back.  
“We have a new spy directly under Lokis nose, he says he is friends with the girl and wants to protect her from Loki.”   
“Can he be trusted?”  
“Can anyone? Tony I don’t know, all I do know is that he came to one of my contacts and he basically gave us everything, Lokis weakness and a way to get to him so I say we should just take it.”   
Tony was still sceptical but he nodded, “fine I will need two more days, tell them to prepare.” Bruce nodded, took Tonys cup and left, pouring the alcohol in the drain and ignoring his protest. 

Leevke tried to catch her breath, “I thought you were hungry?”   
Loki laughed and pulled out of her, to lie next to her.   
“I was, just not for food.”   
She laughed and moved closer to him, putting her head on his chest, “good thing you didn’t eat me then.” Loki smirked and petted her head, running his fingers through this beautiful red hair, “that wouldn’t be any fun love and it would be over too soon.” She smiled and kissed him, he kissed her back and soon passion took them over again.   
Leevke moaned as she let him slip into her, she threw her head back, “I like the view.” She looked down on Loki; he lay at his back, his arms behind his head, and a big smile on his lips. Leevke blushed and felt the urge to cover her breast with her hands but instead she bent to kiss the man she was riding.   
“I like it too.”   
He laughed and kissed her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth but Leevke broke the kiss as she started to move. One hand on his chest she moved up and down, blushing at the wet sound that she made, “damn that feels good.” She moved slowly, her eyes closed, completely focused on the feeling and Loki watched. He wanted it harder, faster but he controlled himself, Leevke wasn’t ready for it so he let her set the pace. Loki bit his lips watching her breast, her nipples move up and down, teasing him, inviting him to touch and bite them.   
“Damn!”   
“Loki?”   
With a roar he threw her on her back grabbing her breast and sucking on her nipple while thrusting into her, hard, fast making her scream.   
“Loki please stop it hurts”   
He didn’t hear her; he bit down on her nipple, making her cry out. She screamed pushing against him but he just let go of her nipple to kiss her, to silence her until finally he came deep inside of her.   
Loki moaned and let him fall on his back, trying to catch his breath, he smiled, completely satisfied. Leevke whimpered and Loki froze; now he realized what he had done, “Leevke I-I am sorry.” He looked down on his lover who lay there curled up, one hand on her abused breast and the other wrapped around her middle.   
Leevke slowly sat up, Loki just stared at her, he was either too scared or feeling guilty since he didn’t touch her. She blinked till the tears in her eyes were gone and rubbed her nipple, “why didn’t you stop?”   
Loki looked down, “I am sorry I tried to control myself but I failed.”   
“Yes obviously”, she rasped and stood, heading for the bathroom, one hand on the knob she sighed.  
“Leevke I will make it up to you I promise.”   
She turned and put her hand down, her nipple was red and swollen and she was not found of it.   
“Loki you being a little rough in bed is no problem for me but that”, she pointed at her injury, “really hurt and you better make it up to me or you will never get any again.”   
The god stared at her in disbelieve and nodded, watching her rear as she went into the bathroom. Interesting so being rough was not a problem? He liked his lips suddenly excited, his little red head wasn’t just kissed by fire, she was fire and he longed for her warmth even if he got a little burned.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Loki skipped on his duties as a King to spent time with Leevke, they wanted to have a lazy day for themselves but rather spent it finding out where in his room was the best place to have sex.   
Leevke pulled the tunic over her head and sat next to Loki on the balcony, the god was still naked and didn’t want to change that, “why are you getting dressed?”   
“I just don’t want anyone to see and I am not dressed”   
Loki grinned and pulled her tunic up a little to see her rear, “well I like it.”   
She laughed and pulled the cloth down, “stop that what if someone sees us?”   
The god shrugged and put his feet on the balustrade, “let them see I don’t care and after what we did a minute ago you shouldn’t either.”   
She blushed and looked away, true they had just screamed at each other in ecstasy but she was still a little too shy to just sit there without clothes.   
Someone cleared his throat, “my King”   
They turned to see Josh standing in the doorway, who also blushed as he noticed that Loki was completely bare.   
“What is it?”   
“A the council sent me to remind you of the meeting.”   
Loki frowned and tried to remember, “meeting?”   
“Yes my King the meeting that was supposed to start an hour ago.”   
“Oh”, he remembered now, he wanted to have that meeting and he completely forgot about it. He rose to his feet and kissed Leevke, “sorry dear I will be back as soon as possible.” She smiled at him and giggled as Josh looked everywhere to not look at his naked king. The man turned to her for a moment but even though he wanted to say something, he didn’t and followed Loki inside.   
Leevke frowned and but chose to ignore it, she was just too relaxed to care. 

Loki sat on the head of the table as the council members talked and gave their reports, there was nothing out of the ordinary and he asked himself why he wanted to have that meeting in the first place.   
“My King, are the rumours true?”   
He looked up from a report to glare at the old man, “what rumours?”   
The council had six members and they looked at each other uncomfortable.   
“We heard you have taken a woman.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow, “I often take women you should too is good for your health.”   
The man gaped at him and a few others snorted.   
“Ah I mean the rumour says that she is not one of your concubines and we ask ourselves if she might be a distraction.”   
He felt anger rise in him but his face didn’t show, he remained calm and looked at each of the men.   
“She is no concubine that is right but she won’t be a distraction either and I will not discuss that with you.”   
The man swallowed and nodded, “of course my King we were just concerned that she might be a spy.”   
Loki frowned, Leevke a spy, “that is not possible.”   
“Is it? Pardon me but she stayed with you because she chose to, no one in his or her right mind would do that.”   
Loki glared at the man, he was tempted to rip his head off but as much as it bothered him, he had a point.   
“Her father threatened her so she didn’t want to go home.”   
The men exchanged looks, clearly not believing the story and Loki felt doubt rising in him. What if they were right?  
“If that’s all for today, I shall take my leave.”   
The men stood and bowed as he left the room to walk back to his chambers, back to the girl he trusted so easily.   
Leevke was on the couch as he entered, fully dressed and with damp hair from the shower she taken. She had waited for him to return.   
“You are early”   
She stood and walked over to kiss him but Loki held her on arm length to look at her.   
“Leevke are you honest with me?”   
“Ah I do think you are early yes”   
“Leevke!”   
“What? I don’t know what you are talking about I told you many times I don’t lie to you.”   
“That doesn’t mean that you are honest with me!”   
“Stop yelling, what do you want to hear? That I love you well yes I do.”   
Loki froze and looked at her with wide eyes, “you…love me?”   
Leevke blushed and turned to walk away, “yes stupid why else would I put up with you.”   
Loki grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away, “I am sorry but I just need to know if you are a spy.”   
Leevke frowned and looked at him, “a spy? Who would I spy for?”  
“The Avengers”   
“They are dead aren’t they?”   
Loki smiled and pulled her into a hug, “oh girl I like you forgive me for yelling at you.”   
She gave him a little smile, “you just like me?”  
The god of mischief had an evil smile on his face as he bent down to kiss her.   
“I like you, if you want to make me love you; you have to do that thing with your tongue again.”   
Leevke laughed and blushed, “you are stupid.”   
Loki laughed picked her up and carried her to his bed, “yes but I am your stupid.” 

“A walk?”  
Josh nodded as he put the tray with the tea and cookies down, “yes when was the last time you got to go out?”   
Leevke tilted her head and tried to remember, “ah good point.”   
After the little talk they had yesterday Loki had told her that he loved her and to prove it he got up early this morning to get her a present. Leeevke tried to tell him that she didn’t need anything but he didn’t care and promised to be back after lunch.   
“It is such a nice day you should enjoy it.”   
“You are right; Loki will be back soon, I will ask him.”   
Josh smiled and stole a cookie from her, “hey that was mine!”   
“Ha, too slow.”   
He put it in his mouth and Leevke laughed, it made him blush, she was so beautiful when she laughed. 

Loki had a huge grin on his face as Leevke gaped at the cherry sized emerald in her hand, “this is too much.” The god smiled and put the necklace around her neck and kissed her cheek, “it is not.”   
They stood in the gardens and Leevke felt a warmth inside her she hadn’t felt in years, she turned to look at her lover.   
“Thank you Loki, this means a lot to me”  
Loki smiled and kissed her, “well you mean a lot to me.”  
“That’s so sweet reindeer games!”  
Loki spun and looked where the voice came from and froze, Leevke gaped staring at the man in his red and golden armour.   
“Is that Iron Man?”   
Tony waved at her, “the one and only.”   
“Leevke get back inside”  
She blinked at Loki who was suddenly in his armour and had his spear in his hands; she bit her lip, turned and ran.   
When the fighting noises came to her ears she turned to see Iron Man fire from the palm of his hands and Loki holding up a green shield made from energy.   
“Leevke!”   
She turned to see Josh running at her, guards following him, “come I show you where it is save.”   
He grabbed her hand and they ran to the castle, away from the fighting and away from the guards.   
“Where are we going?”   
He led her to the entrance but instead of going in he pulled her to the right and around the building, “Josh!”  
Josh stopped, both of them heavily breathing, “be quiet!”   
Leevke jumped back pulling her hand from his grip, “Josh what is going on?” Behind him three figures emerged from the shadows and Leevke felt a cold settling in her stomach, she turned to run but there was already someone behind her.   
“I am saving you from that monster.”   
She turned to look at him, “you are an idiot if you truly believe that.” The man behind her grabbed her wrists and tied them with a rope, she didn’t struggle all she did was looking at Josh, her friend, the traitor.   
He swallowed and turned to the leader, “you won’t hurt her right?” The man who had tied Leevke up walked her past him and he didn’t dare to look at her, “of course not we are the good guys, now run back and keep up the act.” Josh nodded and ran. 

“I waited so long for this”  
Loki scoffed and shot a blast of magic against Tony, he evaded it easily, circling the god.   
“You should have stayed wherever you hid yourself.”   
He waved his hand to duplicate himself and Tony now had ten Lokis to choose from, “damn Loki is that your way to keep your girlfriend happy?”   
Ten angry Lokis shot at him and thought only one blast was real, he didn’t plan to find out which one. He had a hard time evading all of them so he was sure the tree just magically appeared in front of him. Tony crashed through it and broke few branches landing ungracefully on the ground, “damn.”   
Loki pointed his spear at him, ready to blow him to pieces, “my King! Leevke!”   
He froze and turned to watch Josh running at him, “they took her!” Lokis mind went blank for a moment, then there was only rage inside of him, pure rage.   
“Where have you taken her?”   
He turned; Tony stood casually leaning against the tree, a few twigs still sticking in his armour, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”   
Lokis hands started to glow and Tony immediately lifted himself up in the air as the place where he had just stood exploded.   
“Where is she?!!”   
Tony frowned under his mask, he didn’t believe that this girl was actually important to him, he would have made a bet that he was just playing with her, obviously he was wrong.   
“Listen closely green goblin we will not harm her, you know we won’t but we can keep her away from you and maybe even turn her against you so better calm your tits and listen.”   
Loki was a little confused by his choice of words but he ignored it, “what do you want?”   
“Simple, let Thor, Natasha and Clint go and leave this planet.”   
Loki glared at him and laughed, “you really think I would do that for one mortal girl?” Tony did actually have his doubts about it, “your decision, but think about it we took her, as soon as there is anyone else in your life we will take that one to, again and again so make your decision.”   
He flew a little higher, “in two days on the old stark tower, bye bye little butterfly.”   
Loki watched him fly away blowing the tree to shreds.


	13. Chapter 13

Leevke had her gaze fixed on her hands in her lap, she sat on a comfy chair and a man with grey hair watched her while pretending to read a book. The men that took her didn’t hurt her, they were actually pretty nice but Leevke didn’t like being abducted. No matter by whom.   
“You can talk to me you know.”   
She looked up; the man had a friendly smile on his face as he put down the book to study her.   
“I don’t wish to talk.”   
He frowned and sighed, “we are not the bad guys, Loki is.”   
“That may vary from the point you look at it.”   
Banners eyes narrowed, “he killed an unbelievable amount of people and he killed one of my friends.”   
She shrugged, “I do not defend his actions I just say that I have a different opinion on that topic.” The man ran a hand through his hair, he seemed frustrated.   
“What did he do to you?”   
“He saved me.”   
Tony just entered as he heard the conversation, he stopped to listen. Banner looked at him and then back to Leevke, “he saved you?”   
“Yes he took me in and let me stay, my father wanted to sell me and if Loki didn’t take me in he would have either raped me or even have sold me to a bordello.”   
Banner took off his glasses and bit his lip, “so you are the only person he is nice to, you must feel special.”   
Leevke turned to look at Tony, “you are?”   
“Tony Stark.”   
She nodded and looked back at her hands, ignoring them both. Banner sighed and looked to Tony.   
“You know he is not that bad, right?”   
Tony turned an angry gleam in his eyes, “pardon? Do you know that crazy Mr Copperfield has imprisoned his own brother, and killed Captain America?”   
Banner put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off, “you know he took our friends Natasha and Clint, he killed his own father!”   
With every word he moved closer to Leevke until he put his hands on the armrests of her chair and looked her into the eyes.   
“And you want to tell me that he is a good guy?”   
Leevke had tears in her eyes but they didn’t fall, instead she stared at Stark biting her lip to not scream at him.   
“And you built weapons that killed thousands.”   
Tonys eyes narrowed and he raised a hand to slap her, “Tony!” Banner caught his hands before he could strike her, “no! I am sick of this, she has no idea what he did, what he is capable of.”   
“Yes Tony that’s why you should leave her alone, it is not her fault.”   
“Pepper is dead!”   
Leevke flinched as Tony yelled; she stared at him now understanding his rage.   
“Yes Tony but she didn’t do it.”   
“No but it was her monster, he killed her in cold blood to get to me! She is dead because I wasn’t there and I am starting to like the idea of returning the favour.”   
“Tony”, Banners voice was soft, “that is not you, listen to yourself.” He pulled the man back and sat him down in his seat talking to him so quietly Leevke didn’t understand what he was saying.   
The tears finally fell and they fell not for her, but for him, for that broken man for his loss and the injustice done to him.

Loki stared at the painting he was tempted to light it on fire, to end those who were stuck in it but he hesitated.   
“Leevke why did you make me care?”   
He shook his head and waved his hand, a moment after he disappeared.   
Loki opened his eyes and looked around, the forest was caught in a never ending spring morning and the air was cold but refreshing.   
“Thor!”  
He could hear movement inside the cabin and a minute later a large man walked outside, his long blond hair was tied behind his head and his beard neatly trimmed.   
“Brother”   
Loki sighed and moved forwards as did Thor, the god of Thunder had long since stopped fighting him. Without his powers he was just a regular strong man and he knew that he didn’t stand a chance against Loki.   
“How do you fare?”   
“I fare well brother what do you want?”   
“Happy that I sent you someone to keep you company?”   
Thor sighed and shook his head, “what do you want Loki?”   
“Your friend the man of iron kidnapped someone important to me.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow, “Tony would never do something like that.”   
“Well he didn’t do it personally, but it were his men and he wants to trade her for you and your mortal friends.”   
Thor narrowed his eyes trying to find out if he was lying or not, “so?”   
Loki sighed, “so I guess I will have to free you and those pathetic mortals to see what happens.”   
Thor crossed his arms in front of his chest, “you know Tony won’t hurt her so why do you bother?”   
Loki paced around through the wet grass, trying to calm himself, trying to think straight.   
“She is important to me and I took something that was important to him.”   
“What did you take?”   
“His love.”   
He saw Thor tense but he didn’t say anything, his expression didn’t even change, “he will not let her pay for that.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Thor!”   
They looked to the cabin where the Hawk and the Widow stood and watched them in suspicion.   
Loki shook his head and looked at his brother again, “did you ever wonder why I let you live?”  
Thor shrugged, “many times.”   
“Then you might find your answer soon enough.”   
He waved his hand and again he was gone.   
“What did he want?”   
The god of thunder turned to face Natasha, “I am not sure.”

Leevke tried to enjoy the view but she just couldn’t, her hands were tied in front of her and she sat on the dirty ground. The Stark tower had been abandoned ever since the battle of New York took place, why it was still standing was a question Tony had asked himself many times, maybe Loki took it as a monument of his victory or as a monument of their defeat. His gaze wandered to the girl, she didn’t spoke to him after their argument and he felt a little guilty but not too much. This was once his home, back when she was still alive, back when he had everything and appreciated nothing, he sighed and Bruce put a hand on his shoulder.   
Leevke watched them and rolled her eyes, “please don’t make out in front of me”, she whispered to herself.   
Tony looked at her but he didn’t understand, else he would probably slapped her for real this time.   
“Will he show?”   
Tony looked at Bruce, “he will show for sure but I doubt that he will bring the others.”   
Bruce nodded and looked at Leevke, “are you alright?”   
She lifted her tied hands and raised an eyebrow; the man looked guilty and focused on Stark again.   
“Better suit up I have the feeling he will be here soon.”   
Tony nodded and moved to get his suit and Leevke stood, it made Bruce flinch.   
“Did I scare you?”   
“No I…please don’t take it personally.”  
She laughed and brushed the dirt of her trousers, “sure Bruce I won’t the end justifies the mean am I right?”   
He shook his head and was about to say something as Loki appeared.  
The god of mischief wasn’t in a good mood and it clearly showed on his face. He arrived on a flying platform, a technology he kept from the Chitauri because it served a purpose.   
Bruce took a few steps into the room pulling Leevke with him, “hello Loki”  
“Doctor”   
“Loki”   
His Gaze fixed on Leevke, he studied her searching for injuries or traces of abuse, but he didn’t find any so he decided to talk first. He gave her a small nod and looked at Banner again, “where is your friend?”   
“Getting changed.”   
“Ah I see, well I am here so shall we begin?”   
The doctor smiled, “begin? What do you think will happen? You give us our friends and disappear and we let Leevke go.”   
“I don’t believe you Banner; your friend will never let me go.”   
“You are right on that point goblin.”   
Loki turned to Stark and sighed he was tired of him; he irritated him more than anything.   
“Where are our friends?”   
Loki snapped his fingers and the three former Avengers kneeled behind him, bound and gagged.   
“Here are your heroes but I cannot guarantee that they are of any use to you.”   
Leevkes eyes narrowed as she recognized Clint and Natasha.   
“Let her go”   
“First you get your ass of this planet”   
“I will do no such thing Stark”  
“Then I guess the deal is off?”   
“I hoped you would say that”   
Tony extended his hand and shot, throwing Loki off his feet and sending him flying over the balcony.   
“Loki!”   
“Keep an eye on her Bruce”  
Tony took off and flew after him.   
Leevke shook her head, “he will never beat him”, Banner sighed and went to free his friends, “probably not.”   
Thor hugged him and Natasha and Clint shook his hand, Leevke turned around to walk around but a strong hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder.   
“Lady?”   
“Leevke”   
“Lady Leevke I am Thor, Lokis brother.”   
She nodded and studied him, “hi.”   
“I wished the circumstances of our meeting were better but being as it is…”   
Leevke shook her head and turned, “stop it please go fight your brother or tell me what a monster he is.”   
She knew everyone was watching her but she didn’t care, “he is not a monster.”   
Surprised she turned around to look at Thor, “what?”   
“My brother is not a monster”   
“He imprisoned you and your friends”   
“He did but I don’t hold a grudge”   
“So that’s why he calls you stupid”  
Thor laughed, “yes, probably but knowing that he was able to find love shows that he is not a monster.” Leevke raised an eyebrow and shook her head, “you are crazy all of you are and if he kills you I won’t shed a tear.”   
Bruce looked again guilty but he didn’t say anything, instead he talked to the two others.   
Thor turned to walk over to them but Leevke grabbed his arm, “there is something bigger coming.”   
The former god frowned at her, “what do you mean?”   
“I am not sure but I heard Loki talking in his sleep and he was always saying that he is coming.”   
Thor was about to say something as Iron Man was crushing through the floor and into the ceiling.   
Leevke yelled in surprise and stumbled back, “shit.”   
“I will crush you like an insect!”   
Loki levitated himself up the whole, his spear aimed at Tony ready for the final blow.   
“Loki!”   
He turned his eyes widened, “Loki, please take me and we leave!”   
“No!”   
Clint yelled and moved to get her but Loki swung his spear around making the ground before him explode. Leevke ran at Loki and jumped into his arms, he caught her and they were gone.   
“Tony!”   
Bruce ran over to help Tony stand and pull off his mask, “are you alright?”   
“Ah I think I broke something just put me on the ground.”   
He looked around and smiled, “hey guys good to see you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Leevke sighed and sat down on the couch rubbing her wrists, “thank you.”   
Loki studied her, “are you alright?”   
She nodded and smiled, “I am now.”   
Loki sat next to her and took her hands into his, “good then I shall go back and kill them all.” Leevkes eyes widened, “what? No don’t do that stay with me!”   
He raised an eyebrow, “they are a threat and they need to be taken care of, so please excuse me.” He rose but Leevke didn’t let go of his hands, pulling him back.  
“Loki please stay, we need to talk.”   
“Oh no don’t tell me you are pregnant.”   
“What? Why are you thinking that?”   
“I don’t know normally when a girl wants to talk something like this happens.”   
“The first time we had sex was only a few days ago so I wouldn’t know if I was pregnant and now shut up.”   
“Don’t tell me to shut up.”   
“Listen Loki I know you are keeping a secret from me and I want to know. Who is coming?”   
Loki stared at him his eyes narrowing, “what are you talking about?”   
She took a deep breath, “sometimes you talk in your sleep.”   
He paled and looked away, damn that was one of the reasons he didn’t let the whores stay overnight. Loki ran a hand through his hair, “I should destroy them.”   
He rose and went to the door, “wait! You said you love me but you won’t share your secrets with me?”  
Loki sighed, “Leevke I put you in so much danger already so please drop this topic.”   
He opened the doors and left, locking them behind him.   
She stared at the door in disbelieve, “no you just can’t lock me in here!” Leevke ran to the door trying to open it but it was no use, she was again a prisoner.  
Loki heard her protest but he ignored them, he had a job to do.

Thor helped Tony walk to the couch and sit down, “you fought bravely Stark.” The shorter man groaned as he sat down, “thanks Conan but it was no use, I failed. I did not even hurt him.”   
Clint sat down next to him and took a sip of his cup, “I wouldn’t say that you failed, at least we are back in the game now.” Bruce smiled and nodded, he looked at Natasha and the spy winked at him, “yes now we will make a plan together and get rid of him.   
“Still I am bothered about what the Lady Leevke said. What if my brother was only a means to an end?”   
They all looked at Thor; even though Loki had taken his powers he was still an impressive being. Tall and muscular with long blond hair tied behind his head, “a being that is able to control my brother must truly be terrifying.”   
“You have no idea Thor.”   
All of them jumped as they heard the voice of the trickster.   
Natasha aimed her guns, Clint his bow and Tony grabbed a bottle from the coffee table in front of him.   
“How did you get in here?” Natasha aimed for his head as she slowly moved to shield Banner.   
“I never lost you; I was always curious where your secret hideout was so of course I wouldn’t let this opportunity slip.”   
Thor stepped forwards, making Clint lower his weapon, “explain yourself brother.”   
“Pointless Thor he just came to kill us.”   
“If that was his desire you would already be dead.”   
“Yes listen to him, for once he is right.”   
Tony scoffed and really tried to not throw the bottle, it wouldn’t hurt the god but it would make him feel better.   
“Brother, tell us what your lady was talking about.”   
Loki looked at the former god of thunder, the man he used to call brother, “did you ever wonder where I got this?”   
He waved his hand and the sceptre with the blue orb appeared in his hand. Clint inhaled sharply and jumped back, still remembering the feeling of being pulled and turned.   
Thor nodded, “yes it is nothing I ever saw before but I assumed the Chutauri gave it to you.”   
“Partly right but do you ever recall being given something without being expected to pay for it?”  
Thor frowned, “I understand, what was the price for your kingdom?”   
Lokis gaze was fixed on his eyes, “the tesseract, your deaths and if I should fail my head.”   
The Avengers stared at him in disbelieve, “so you were stupid enough to strike a bargain that could possibly end with your death?” Loki looked at Barton, “no I did strike a deal to save me from eternal suffering from the hands of a creature too powerful for your small mind to gasp.”  
His gaze fixed on Thor again, the blond god seemed to believe him, “brother why didn’t you come to me for help?”   
“They had control over me, hearing and seeing everything that happened and they do not take kindly in betrayal.”   
Thor stepped closer to Loki putting his hands on his shoulders, Natasha finally lowered her gun, but mostly because she didn’t feel comfortable to point a gun at Thors back.  
Loki studied his brother, they were once so close but after all that happened after all they did to each other, would there still be the possibility to make up?   
“We should talk in a more private place.”   
Loki put one hand on Thors shoulder, “no! Thor look out!” Natasha yelled as they disappeared. 

“Your magic has grown stronger brother”   
“Yes being the ruler of an entire planet is not as time consuming as one would think”, Loki answered as they walked over a grassy field. Thor still stood where he landed, his gaze fixed on the ocean, it was grey and looked somewhat angry.   
“I can’t believe that after all that happened, you are finally ready to talk to me.”   
Loki sighed and stood on a cliff looking down on the sharp rocks and the water crashing against them. They looked…inviting.  
“People change Thor”   
“Yes but I don’t believe you do Loki”   
“And if I tell you it’s because of the girl?”   
“Still not buying it”   
“Very well, the being coming for us all is Thanos”   
“Alright either you completely lost your mind or we are in the worst possible trouble.”   
“It is the latter”  
“Damn” 

Leevke was tempted to throw something against the blasted door but she also knew it wouldn’t make a difference, so she decided to take a shower instead. With a sigh she was standing under the water trying to make sense out of all this, but she couldn’t shake the feeling, that she was kinda let out on that part of the story.   
“Arg stupid Loki, stupid Avengers, stupid me”  
She hit her head lightly against the wall to let a little of her frustration out. Leevke turned off the water and got out of the shower to dry off. She put on a bath robe and walked back into the room, she froze.  
“You!”   
Joshs eyes widened as he looked at her, “Leevke you are back?”  
She was furious as she ran to him and slapping him, “You bastard how could you.”   
When he looked up to her she slapped him again, “do you even know what I went through? What could have happened?”   
He caught her hand as she tried slapping him the third time, “Leevke stop, please.”   
“No you betrayed me; I thought you were my friend.”   
“I am your friend”   
“No, friends don’t do things like this”   
Josh sighed and shook his head, if he could just make her understand, he opened his mouth to talk but she managed to free her hand and slapped him again.   
“Enough!”   
Anger suddenly rose in him and he hit back, backhanding her so hard her head spun and she stumbled. Leevke held her cheek staring at him in disbelieve, ok she hit him first but she never expected him to hit back that hard.  
“A-Are you out of your mind?”  
Her voice trembled and she instinctually took a step back as he moved, “no you are, I wanted to save you from that mad man and you do not see that. I love you and I can’t stand the thought of him touching you.”  
Leevke blinked and shook her head, again moving backwards, “you are mad Josh, I love Loki and he never mistreated me.”   
“Really? He just humiliated and deceived you; did you forget that you were his pet?”   
She blushed as the memories returned and looked away, “you might have a point here but it’s different now.”  
“Is it? You know how that’s called? Stockholm syndrome, you may think you love him but he actually abuses you.”   
Leevke shook her head and put some more distance between them, “you really are mad, leave and hope I won’t tell Loki what you did.” Josh looked up to her suddenly frightened, “you won’t do that.” He jumped at her and grabbed her wrists making her yelp and struggle, “let go!”   
“You won’t tell him, he will kill me!”  
“Josh let go you are hurting me!”   
The man suddenly looked desperate and a chill went down Leevkes spine, his grip tightened and she let out a little cry.   
“Josh please let go”  
He didn’t his gaze fixed on her face as she saw an idea spark in his mind, “of course”, he mumbled and began dragging her away. Leevke tried to free herself but the man was too strong so she tried to dig her heels into the ground to slow him down put that wasn’t very successful either. Josh just twisted one of her arms at her back and she didn’t have a choice to go with him. “Josh please if you stop here I won’t tell Loki, I promise”, she pleaded as he walked her down some stairs where of course no guards stood.   
“Maybe you tell the truth but you would still be in the hands of this monster so I cannot do that.”   
Leevke moaned and shook her head, “now he will certainly kill you if he finds me.”   
“Yes if he finds you.”  
Leevke felt panic rise inside of her and she started struggling again but it was no use she was led down deeper and deeper into the castle. 

Thor sat down on a boulder thinking, “with my powers restored and combined effort I think we will be able to defeat Thanos.”   
Loki lay in the grass, staring at the sky. It was almost funny, when they were still brothers, they always fought but now were they were supposed to fight, they just talked.   
“We might but I doubt we can if he gets hold on the infinity stones.”   
“How many stones are on earth brother?”   
“Two, to my counting.”   
“The Tesseract and?”   
“The time stone, some weird woman guards it and I let her be.”   
Thor nodded, his gaze was fixed on the ocean, “will you help us fight brother?” Loki closed his eyes, “I am not the protector of this realm am I?”   
Thor chuckled, “what do you think being King is about?”   
Loki sighed and sat up, “shut up Thor just promise me that your stupid gang is ready when the big guy comes.”   
Thor smiled and looked at his brother, “we will and I have to say you did change.” Loki shrugged, “being king is not as easy as it looks.” The blond man nodded, “I know but you know I didn’t mean it that way, I think the girl has a positive influence on you.”   
Loki stood and wiped his pants clean, “you are imagining things Thor, well I will send you back now tell your friends about the plan and stay save.”   
“Wait, my powers?”   
“Not until Thanos is here, I intend to stay King, so bye.”   
Loki waved his hand and Thor disappeared, leaving him alone in this beautiful place. Was Leevke really changing him, or was he changing for her, both options didn’t look so good in his eyes so he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was time to get back and to make up the time they hadn’t been together. With a blink of his eye he was back in his chambers, “Leevke?”  
The girl was nowhere to be found, so he walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom doors, “dear are you in here?” He waited for an answer but after a few minutes he stepped inside to find the room also empty.   
“Leevke!”   
Loki was getting nervous; she was not in bed or on the balcony so where could she be. He ran down and to the door, to find it unlocked. The maid who was about to bring him dinner froze as the King stared out of his room, “my King?”   
“Where is she?”   
“Where is who?”   
“Leevke you stupid wench, I left her here, where is she?”  
The maid blinked, “oh she was here? I didn’t see her I am sorry.” Loki roared and she took a step back, “get your boss to me, maybe he knows.”   
The maid nodded and turned to find Josh.


	15. Chapter 15

Leevke was tossed into a dark and cold room, the only source of light was the torch Josh held, “you stay here and be quiet.” She put her hands on the front of her bathrobe, trying to stay decent, “Josh, please.”   
The man shook his head and closed the heavy door, “Josh let me out it’s so dark in here!” Leevke ran and hit the door but she heard his steps fading. With a scream she sat down at the door, pulling her legs to her chest and letting her tears fall. After being taken by the Avengers she was finally home again only to be taken by Josh, the man who already betrayed her once. She sobbed in her hands, “Loki please find me.”

“I am very sorry my King I haven’t seen her.”   
The god of mischief glared at Josh, if he wouldn’t have been so angry and shocked about her disappearance, he would have looked right through him.   
“Maybe it was the Avengers”, he mumbled and paced around in his room.   
“Maybe she ran away, she told me that she felt a little homesick.”   
Loki froze and turned to his servant, yes he remembered that she missed her mother but how would she get passed all of his guards? He shook his head, “no she would never leave me.” Josh clenched his fists but stayed silent, how he hated this man, “my King, may I bring you a cup of tea so you can calm yourself?” Loki nodded, “yes and send the head of my guards in.” Josh bowed and went outside; he sent the man in question in and went to the kitchen to prepare the tea.   
As he returned the King was again pacing around the room, anger clearly on his face and his hands behind his back. Josh poured him a cup of tea and gave it to him, “here my King this will calm you.” Loki threw him a glare but took the cup to take a sip. He exhaled and sat down in a chair and began to think, he took another sip before the idea came to him.   
“I am so stupid, I can find her with the tracking spell.”   
He shook his head in disbelieve over his own foolishness and emptied the cup. A big yawn escaped him and he frowned, suddenly he felt far too tired to do anything, “damn what have you done?”   
Josh looked down on the god who blinked heavily in order to see clearly, “you will never hurt her again, monster.” The young man pulled a knife out of his pocket and with a grim expression on his face walked over to the god. 

Leevke wrapped her arms around her chest, it was cold and she only wore the bathrobe she put on after her shower, this and the darkness made her more than uncomfortable.   
After a few hours her eyes started to burn from sleepiness and she put her head on her knees to find a little sleep but it only felt like a minute later as the door opened again.   
“Leevke get up!”   
She jumped and looked at Josh, he was covered in blood, he looked hounded.   
“No let me go!”   
He didn’t listen and grabbed her arm to pull her out of the cell, “stop struggling.”   
Leevke tried to remove his hand but he twisted her arm again, “Loki is dead so stop struggling.”   
She froze, “liar!”   
“I am not lying I killed him myself, why do you think I am covered in blood?”   
Tears appeared in her eyes and she bit her lips, unable to say something. Josh started to drag her away but she didn’t notice, she felt like something inside of her just went numb to only slowly die.   
The tears started to fall; thick hot tears ran down her cheeks as she started to sob. It is not true, she told herself, he is a god no man can kill him, please be alive. But despair had now hold on her, she was unable to fight, to think, her mind was blank only one thing remained. Loki.   
Josh ignored her crying as he didn’t care, he needed to get her out of the palace or both of them would be doomed and he didn’t plan on dying tonight.   
He found out about those tunnels as he tidied up the mess Loki once had left in the library, they were labelled as emergency exit and he memorized them, knowing that one day they would come in handy.   
“Come on we are almost outside”, he muttered and pulled the crying girl along.   
“Foolish mortal.”   
Both froze and Josh turned to see the man in black and green standing behind him. His eyes widened as he saw Loki the wound in his chest where he stabbed him was gone, only the bloody cloth told the tale.   
“Next time aim for the heart.”   
“Loki?”  
Leevke wiped her tears and stared at her lover.   
“The one and only my darling”   
He smiled at her but as he turned to the man it became a mask of hatred, “you dare to touch her and attack me, your end shall be slow and painful.”   
The man suddenly panicked and pulled Leevke at his chest, the knife on her throat, “stay back or she will die.” Lokis expression didn’t change but his voice got colder with each word spoken, “and you claim to love her.”   
With a wave of his hand, the knife disappeared and his fist crashed into Josh face. He was way too furious to use his magic on the human; he wanted to hurt him with his own two hands. The man stumbled back and let go of the girl, Leevke took the opportunity and stepped behind Loki, clutching the front of her robe.   
“But I assume I have to thank you”   
Josh looked up as Loki delivered a kick into his gut; he moaned and wrapped his arms around his middle.   
“Without your betrayal I would have never found the Avengers hideout.”   
Josh tried to say something as Loki broke his nose. With a yelp he fell on his bottom, holding his bleeding nose, “please don’t kill me.”   
Loki looked down on him, “I will keep you alive I will make you long for your death you will beg me to end you and then I will heal you, take away all your pain, only to start over again.”  
He snapped his fingers and Josh was gone, “Loki?” The god turned and pulled Leevke into his arms, kissing her and stroking her head.   
“Don’t ever leave me again”, he whispered and she nodded, her arms around him and her face resting on his chest.   
“I Love you.” 

Leevke was finally clean again and snuggled close to Loki in his nice and warm bed. The god smiled as he stroke her face, “I was really scared when you were gone.”   
Leevke sighed and enjoyed the gentle touch and closed her eyes, “I am sorry I didn’t want to go with him but I was unable to stop him.” Loki kissed her and his lips felt so good on hers, sending a warm feeling all the way down into her belly.   
“I missed my King”  
Loki grinned and his hand wandered from her back down to her rear, “and the King missed his lover.” She giggled and he pinned her under his chest, kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss to let her catch her breath only to kiss her again, deeper and wilder while exploring her naked body with his hands. One of his hands massaged her breast while he nibbled at her neck making her moan in pleasure.   
“Loki”, she whispered, one hand stroking his chest and the other running through his raven black hair. They kissed again, his tongue entering her mouth and exploring every inch of it while his hand found her already wet entrance. She gasped as he slid one finger inside and started to move it slowly, “I will have to make up for the past two days right?”   
Leevke bit her lip and nodded, spreading her legs wide for her lover.   
The god slid a second finger inside of her and moved them slowly watching her grab the sheets and slightly move her hips to his rhythm.   
Loki pulled his fingers and earned a disappointed moan from his love, with a soft laugh he positioned himself between her legs, “so greedy.”   
Leevke blushed but couldn’t help to grin at the god, “you are one to talk.”   
“True”  
He thrusted into her making her moan loudly, welcoming him with the wet heat he missed so much. The god moved slowly, his hands on her hip as he tried to control himself; his lust for his lover was so great he feared that if he would lose himself, he could hurt her.   
“Loki”, she whispered, her beautiful blue eyes staring at him, her cheeks red and her body perfect in his eyes. He groaned and moved faster, grinning at the wet noise their bodies made. The god grit his teeth as he held back, “damn”, he cursed flipping her around and taking her from behind.   
Leevke yelped in surprise but after the first thrust she moaned and buried her face in a pillow, her rear high up in the air. Loki grinned and smacked her behind. Her head went up and she blushed heavily, “Loki!”   
He smacked her again and her cheek was turning red, “ah stop, that is mean!”   
“I like being mean”, he smacked her again and ran his fingernails over the abused part, earning a whimper from his lover. Leevke bit her lip as she felt her climax drawing near and a shiver went through her body as Loki stroke her red behind.   
“Tell me you are mine!”   
Leevke moaned as his thrust got harder and faster, she grabbed the sheets unable to speak.   
“Tell me!”   
She earned another smack and yelped, “I am yours, only yours!”   
The god grabbed her abused cheek and dug his fingernails into her flesh, as he felt her tighten around his length and heard her cry out in pleasure. With a final thrust he buried himself deep inside of her and came while shouting something in a language Leevke didn’t understand. 

This night they slept close to each other, both of them exhausted and unwilling to let go of the other but still Leevke woke. She blinked as she looked around wondering why she was awake. The girl shook her head but wasn’t able to go back to sleep as she felt her full bladder and sighed, “stupid body.”   
Leevke slowly and carefully freed herself from Loki and stood, going into the bathroom to take care of her business. After she finished and stepped back into the room, she felt a strange chill running down her spine. She put on one of Lokis green robes and walked to the balcony to close the door, she froze as she spotted the hooded figure. Her eyes widened and she turned to call for the god but she wasn’t in her room anymore. She was standing on a rocky platform surrounded by nothing but darkness; only a few lights glistered in the distance.   
“Who are you mortal?”   
Leevke turned as the hooded man came closer, she noticed the chest plate and the fact that he had way too many fingers, “who are you?”   
“I am the one who will take your head if you don’t answer me.”   
She stepped back, keeping her distance from the strange man.  
 _I will never tell you my name freak_  
Leevke noticed stairs behind him, they seemed to lead up but she couldn’t see whereto.   
“Where am I?”   
“You are not supposed to be here at all, the master will not be pleased.”   
The man reached out to her, but fearing his touch Leevke jumped away and ran to the stairs.   
“No! Foolish mortal stop!”   
Leevke ran up the stairs till she stood on another platform, a huge chair was hovering over the ground and she could see a shadowy figure sitting on it. She felt like her inside just froze as two eyes opened and their gaze fixed on her.  
Teeth glistered in the dark as the figure gave her a wide smile. Never in her life was she so scared, she knew this creature could kill her if it desired to do so and she knew instant death would be his way of showing mercy on her.   
“Get lost”   
Leevke felt like all air was sucked out of her lungs as she grabbed the knob on the balcony doors to not fall. She was back in Lokis chambers, did she ever leave? Slowly she slid to the floor, her body shivered uncontrollably as a loud sob escaped her lips.   
“Leevke?”  
Tears filled her eyes but she was unable to move her hands to wipe them away, she sobbed as two arms were wrapped around her and a soothing melody was hummed.


	16. Chapter 16

The god held his lover in his arms, devastated by seeing her so broken but until she was able to talk again, he would be there for her, as it was his duty. He picked her up from the cold floor and placed her on the bed, he lay down and pulled the weeping girl to his chest and the covers over both of them, then he waited.   
Her tears stopped after half an hour, after an hour she was almost calm and after what felt like days to Loki, she finally talked. “I-I woke up and there was this man, well I believe it was a man, he-he had so many fingers and strange clothing”, she began and Loki almost pressed her against him.   
She met the other.   
“A bad dream dear, you just sleepwalked.”   
Leevke rubbed her eyes, “no, I am sure I didn’t, but it must have been some kind of illusion since I was somewhere in space.” Loki grit his teeth as he stared at the wall trying not to let emotion show on his face, “he was surprised to see me, he probably expected someone else, he tried to catch me but I ran away and there was this other…man.”   
Leevke started to shiver again and Loki screamed in his mind, scolded himself for his own foolishness, how could he believe she was save with him, how could he believe his master wouldn’t find out.   
“That man-thing looked at me and he smiled”, she swallowed and pressed her hands on her face, “I was so scared I don’t even know why, he didn’t do anything, why am I so scared?”   
_Because you are too smart for your own good_  
Loki kept his thought for himself and started to pet her head, “like I said, just a bad dream. You were kidnapped twice this week that can’t be good for your mental health.”   
Leevke nodded and removed her hands to look at the god, “that is true but it was not a dream and you will not convince me otherwise Loki, but I am exhausted so we will talk tomorrow.” The God of Mischief nodded, kissed her forehead and continued to pet her until she was finally asleep again. 

Loki let her sleep in the next day; he busied himself with his books and a few reports from his spies as she rolled around in his bed. Still he was unable to truly focus, her words hung over him like a big black cloud ready to burst. Finally he heard soft steps and looked up. Leevkes hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of proper sleep. She still wore his green robe that was too big for her and almost reached the floor, it made her look like a little child. Loki couldn’t help but smile as she rubbed her eyes and stretched with a big yawn, “good morning my love.”   
She blinked and a little smile appeared on her face, “morning my little love-god.”   
Loki smirked at his nick name and stood to kiss his lover, “come dear eat after what happened you must be starving.” Leevke nodded but he could see that her mind was elsewhere as she sat down and ate whatever he put on her plate. The god didn’t like to see her in that state, being a normal human, her mind was too fragile for an encounter with the giant that orders Loki around like a dog.  
“We will talk you know”   
“We will?”   
“Yes I won’t let that go, I want to be part of this story too”   
“I advise you against it”  
“I advise _you_ to open up or I leave”   
“An empty threat you have nowhere to go”   
“Thanks of reminding me”   
She glared at him and the god felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time, guilt. He stood and paced around thinking but unable to find a way out of this situation without hurting her. Well he could alter her memories but he loved Leevke and as much as he hated the thought of telling her the truth, he didn’t want to lose her. With a heavy sigh he sat down on the couch, “you give in?”   
“Yes I do but you will pay for that”   
Leevke grinned and went to sit beside him, “sure now tell me, who or what did I saw?”  
Loki leaned back and closed his eyes, “you saw the other, he is a servant to Thanos. He is a Titan and the most powerful and menacing being I ever encountered. He is the reason I am here on earth, he helped me gaining control over this planet by providing me with the Chitauri.”   
He opened his eyes to look at his lover, he expected her to look shocked, disgusted or terrified, and to his surprise she was neither.   
She looked curios, “so you originally didn’t plan on attacking earth?” Loki sighed and nodded, “yes, when I was facing my brother and I let go to fall into the void I did it with the intention to die.”   
Now she was shocked, “to die? But why would you want to die?”   
The god ran a hand through his hair, “I felt like I was a disappointment not only to my father but to my mother too, I was lied to and felt like I had lost my home and family. I was truly lost.”   
Leevke listened, her eyes glistering with tears, “oh dear.”   
She hugged him and for the first time in years, Loki felt save, he felt calm and comforted.   
“Leevke what are you doing to me?”  
It was a whisper but she heard it, just as the other. 

A few days passed without any incident and Leevke almost believed that their troubles had passed and now only happiness awaits them, as many before her she was terribly wrong.   
Loki was sitting on his desk, studying a scroll as he felt that sensation again. The god closed his eyes and as he opened them again, he was facing the other.   
“Asgardian”   
Loki slightly tilted his head to greet the creature but kept his silence, he called him for a reason.   
“How is you pet?”   
The black haired man sighed in annoyance, “what do you want?” The creature grimaced at him and started to circle the god trying to intimidate the taller man.   
“The master met your mortal companion and he was pleased by her sight.”   
Loki tensed at his words, glad that the other was behind him and unable to see his expression, so as he faced the god again he wore a mask of indifference.   
“She is a beauty indeed but I doubt she will fit the needs of the master.”   
The other made a sound that was probably supposed to be a laugh; the sound hurt his ears and made Loki flinch.   
“Nice words silvertongue but they won’t save you or your pet; the master demands a token of your loyalty so either deliver or perish.”   
Loki opened his mouth but with a blink of an eye he was back in his room and he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Loki? Are you alright?” The god blinked and faced his lover, with a swift move he stood and pressed her against his chest, “ah I take that as a no.”   
“You stupid, stupid girl”   
Leevke was confused as she patted his back, “Loki what is the matter?”   
He let go of her and to her surprise she saw tears glistering in his eyes, her heart suddenly felt heavy.   
“Tell me”  
“The other contacted me”   
“Oh no”  
“Yes and it seems you caught Thanos eye, he demands you as a token of my loyalty.”   
The girl paled at his words and Loki could see her unease, “but you won’t do it right?”   
The god was unable to look into her eyes and suddenly she felt scared again.   
“No!” Leevke took a step back moving out of the gods reach as she shook her head.   
“No I won’t let you take me to him”   
Loki watched her with a sad expression, “dear I don’t want to do this but there is no way to fool Thanos.”   
“No! Loki you said you love me, you cannot do this.”   
He ran a hand through his hair and a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered his first encounter with the titan. The god truly loved the girl and he didn’t want to betray her but he saw no other way.   
“Please Loki don’t do this, I know not even half of what you know about that thing and I am scared shitless of him. I beg you l-let me run I will disappear I promise you won’t find me and he will demand something else.”   
Loki bit his lip as he watched is lover plead, tears falling from her eyes as an idea sparked in his mind, “maybe there is a way.” 

Thor was trying to figure out why the microwave was not heating up his lunch as he felt a familiar presence behind him.   
“Brother”   
Loki stepped forward and pushed a button that made the microwave start and Thor gape.   
“How did you know?”   
“I am studying the Midgardian technology for a while now, Thor I have to ask a favour from you.”   
The blond man watched his plate spin and took it out the moment the machine beeped.   
“What is it brother?”   
Now was the first time he turned to look at his brother, he instantly noticed the troubled look on his face. He took a bite of his food but never took his eyes of his brother as the younger paced the small kitchen and searched for words.   
“I know this might sound strange but you need to kidnap Leevke.”   
“This is indeed a strange request”  
“I know will you do it?”   
Thor took some big bites and chewed slowly, knowing that this would irritate his younger brother. Loki clenched his fists as he watched Thor and it took a lot of his self-control to not slap the plate out of his hand.   
“Why?”   
“Why what?”   
“Why do you want me to kidnap her? You went to all that trouble to get her back just to abandon her again?”   
The black haired god sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but knowing how dire this situation was, he couldn’t afford secrets, so he told his brother everything.   
The big guy listened as he devoured his lunch never taking his eyes of his brother, “we will do it, don’t worry brother but I have a condition.”   
Loki frowned but nodded, “and what condition?”   
“You will return my powers first”   
The god of mischief sighed and shook his head, “Thor I…”   
“No Loki! This is not open for discussion you will return my powers and I will protect your lady with my live, take it or leave it.”   
Loki bit his lips glaring at his former brother angrily but he was right, this was not open for discussion since he needed their help.   
“Alright here”   
Thor took the piece of paper Loki offered him and frowned, an address was written on it.   
“What is this?”   
“The location of your hammer, if you are still worthy your powers they will return if not, well then you are not capable of helping me anyway.”   
With a wave of his hand, the god was gone. 

Leevke sat on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest and her chin resting on top of them, she sighed. Loki told her that he had a plan but she was still scared and jumped at every noise she heard. The thought of being delivered to that strange creature was so unsettling and made her feel sick, god she was so scared.   
Loki appeared without a warning, making her literally jump up.   
“Relax love it is me”   
Leevke blinked and sighed, stepping down from the couch to hug him, “you scared me.”   
Loki smiled and hugged her back, planting a kiss on her forehead, “I am sorry I know this situation is not easy for you.” He tightened his hug for a moment before he let go.  
“Will you tell me about your plan now?”   
“No dear it will be a surprise and so it shall convince even Thanos.”  
Leevke didn’t like these kind of surprises but she didn’t have a choice, so she let Loki guide her to his bed.   
“And now before you depart, I shall have you one last time”   
Leevke blushed but a smile appeared on her lips, “oh you sweet talker you.”   
She giggled as he lifted her up to throw her on the bed, with a wave of his hand their clothes disappeared and he crawled on top of her kissing her soft lips. Leevke wrapped her arms around the gods neck and kissed him back, letting his tongue entering her mouth to explore. His hands explored her body and she sighed as they found her breasts and gently rubbed her nipples.   
“Loki wait, I want to make this memorable for you”  
The god blinked but nodded and let her guide him to lay on his back. She sat on his middle, stroking his chest and kissing him, this time claiming his mouth for her own.   
Leevke broke the kiss to nimble on his neck. She moved backwards until she felt something hard and warm pressing against her behind. An evil smile appeared on her face as she moved her rear do capture his length between her cheeks, the gods eyes widened. With a snicker she moved her butt up and down to tease the god while her hands and lips still caressed his chest and neck.  
“I get the feeling you are the true mischievous one.”   
She laughed as Loki moaned and after a short kiss, she turned, facing her favourite toy. Leevke licked her lips and kissed the tip, making Loki inhale sharply.   
“I hope I do this right”   
She started to lick him and suck on the tip as she simultaneously stroke him with one hand to make it even more pleasurable for him. Loki groaned and put his hands on her lovely round behind, he did not intent to not return the favour. He started to caress her tights and her crotch feeling her heat rise as she got wetter and wetter for him.   
“I have to say I really enjoy the view”   
Leevke had almost his whole length in her mouth as she almost chocked trying not to laugh but it was in vain. She let go of him and giggled, “stop saying things like that I try to concentrate.”   
Loki grinned and without a warning two of his fingers found their way inside her, “I am terribly sorry.”   
Leevke exhaled and shook her head, “you are not.”   
She stroke him liking his tip as a moan escaped her lips. To silence herself she slowly wrapped her lips around his tip and let him slide into her mouth, making him moan in return. Loki didn’t wanted to lose this race so he moved his fingers faster while rubbing her clit with his other hand, making her twitch around his fingers.   
Both of them were already close to climax as Leevke got up to catch her breath, “no not like this.”   
Loki frownd as she moved away slowly sitting down on his length making both of them moan because of the pleasure. He grabbed her hips and with a few thrusts he came deep inside of her. Leevke threw her head back, a silent scream on her lips as a shiver went through her entire body. The orgasm was so intense, she lost her vision for a moment before she fell backwards on the mattress.   
“Dear are you alright?”   
Loki sat up to look at his lover, as she tried to catch her breath, “I am ok but I feel like I am about pass out.” The god laughed and lay next to her, “I take that as a compliment.”   
She laughed and curled up at his chest, her eyes heavy. Loki waited till she was fallen asleep to cover her and with his blanket. Carefully to not to disturb her he stood and went to the bathroom to clean himself. He put on a bathrobe and stepped back into the room and froze.   
“Hello Loki”   
Thor was holding the sleeping girl in his arms, she was wrapped in his red cape and this irritated him more than he ever thought possible.   
Loki took one step but Thor raised his hammer, pointing at his chest, “I will not harm her but be assured I will harm you if you stop me.” The god of mischief scoffed, “you have your hammer back together with you stupidity and your arrogance.”   
Thor grinned and looked down at the girl in his arms, “and you just lost everything brother.” Loki knew this was all an act but as Thor spun his hammer to lift himself and Leevke up into the sky, he still tried to catch them, not to be convincing but because he didn’t want to let him take her. What if she falls in love with him?   
The god bit his lips standing at the balcony watching his former brother disappear. 

“Master, it seems the Asgardian has found a way out of this conflict.”   
The other had his head lowered as he stood in front of the titan, the purple being watched his servant with indifference.   
“No. Everything is going according to plan.”


	17. Chapter 17

Leevke woke in an unfamiliar bed. She blinked a few times before she sat up and noted that she wore a pyjama, the girl frowned.   
_I don’t own a pyjama_  
The door to the small bedroom opened and Thor entered, “ah lady Leevke how are you?”   
She stared at him in disbelieve, “what in all seven hells am I doing here?”   
The god of thunder smiled a little embarrassed and closed the door behind him, “I kidnapped you.”   
Leevke didn’t know what to say, “ok first things first, did you dress me?” Thor blinked then shook his head violently, “no my Lady, the widow did it I was not allowed to lay my eyes on you.”   
Leevke sighed in relieve, “good, now please explain this to me, is this part of Lokis plan to keep me save?”   
The god smiled and nodded, “indeed it is I will keep you save for as long as Thanos has his eyes on you.”  
The red head nodded and pushed the blanked back and stood, “I will change and then we can talk more, but for now, thank you Thor.” The blond man smiled and turned to leave the room, he liked the girl and he could see why Loki had fallen for her.   
Leevke put on some jeans and a black shirt she was a little sad that she couldn’t bring the clothing Loki gave to her, but it was still better than wearing nothing at all.   
As she stepped out of the room, the Avengers looked up to her, Clint and Natasha on the couch, Tony on a barstool at the kitchen counter, Bruce on a comfortable looking chair and Thor next to Tony being the only one standing.   
Bruce was the only one who smiled and greeted me, the others just turned and looked away as if I was a nuisance. Thor walked over to me, “take a seat my lady and let’s talk.” She looked around but the only available space was between the Hawk and the widow or on a stool next to Tony, guessing that being next to one grumpy guy was saver than sitting between two assassins she took the stool.   
Tony glared at her but didn’t say a word, so Leevke turned to Thor, “so what is the plan?”  
The god of thunder opened his mouth as the window exploded sending a rain of glass shards into the room. I screamed as the god threw me and Stark off our stools to shield us. Banner sat with his back to the window and the Chair protected him, Natasha and Clint never let their guard down so they jumped and hid behind the couch. Leevke shook her head but was unable to say something as Thor was yanked off her and pulled through the destroyed window.   
“Thor!”   
She jumped on her feet but as the god she was suddenly pulled outside and once again, darkness fell upon her.

Loki was sitting on his throne; no one was around as he had ordered. He needed time to think and everything in his chambers, reminded him of Leevke. So he was brooding on his large golden throne as a familiar voice called him.   
He sighed and closed his eyes, “what is it?”   
He opened them again and the other stood in front of him, strangely though he was still sitting on his throne.   
“The token has been received, the master is pleased.”   
His eyes widened in shock, “what!” The god rose and grabbed the collar of the other, the creature smiled.   
“The girl and the god of thunder were taken; my master thanks you for being naïve enough to believe he could protect her.”   
“You filthy creature, don’t you dare lay a hand on her, she is mine!”   
The other laughed grabbing his wrist and pain soared through Loki, “watch your tongue boy the master is willing to let you live but be careful soon his patience might fade.” The creature let go of Loki and he was alone once more.   
“No!”  
He screamed dropping on his knees, pale and desperate.   
“No!” 

Leevke looked up as Thor was brought back into their cell again and she wished she didn’t. He was a bloody mess, only wearing pants his upper body was a map of different wounds, but each one looked painful.   
“Thor”, she whispered as the man was dropped in front of me, the guards looked similar to the Chitauri that attacked New York, only taller and somewhat more evolved. They made weird clicking noises, which seemed their way of communication, before they turned to Leevke. She froze in fear, after they woke up in this cell, six guards came to take the god away and Leevke was left to listen to the faint screams as they tortured the poor man.   
“No please!”   
The creatures grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet and out of the cell. Tears fell from her eyes as she imagined all the horrors that they would do to her, “please don’t.”   
Leevke was pulled along, the hallway was dark and damp on each side were doors with probably more prisoners. She shivered in fear as she was tossed inside a large dark room, the guards closed the door behind her and she had to face the evil in front of her.   
“Welcome little one”   
Leevke swallowed but managed to take a few steps forward to properly face the Titan. Thanos was sitting on a huge throne made entirely out of black stone. He smiled down on his prey one hand wearing a golden gauntlet, “yes come closer mortal.”   
Leevke tried to control her shivers but failed miserably as she took a few more steps in Thanos direction.   
“Y-You must be the Titan Thanos”   
“I am”   
“What do you want with me?”   
The purple giant chuckled and stood, to her horror he started walking down the steps to his throne getting closer to Leevke.   
“I do not want anything from you girl, my intention was always to get my hands on the god of thunder”   
Leevke frowned, “why didn’t you take him sooner?”   
The tall being now stood in front of her, looking down on her as if she was an insect ready to be crushed, “because his brother protected him.”   
“Loki hates Thor he didn’t protect him he imprisoned him.”   
Thanos nodded and started to circle her, “yes but he took away his powers and I was unable to track him, the pathetic fool was supposed to pay for his victory with his brothers head.”   
Leevkes eyes widened, he took Thor to hide him, he protected his brother from certain death by taking his power, after all that happened he was unwilling to sacrifice him to Thanos.   
“But he gave Thor his powers back to protect me.”   
The purple being nodded, “yes he thought it would be the best, that I had believed his lie about his brother being dead and I let him believe it. He is a cunning man and a smart one nevertheless but he always forgets that I was in his mind.”   
Leevke heard the stories about Thanos torturing Loki, first he had ripped his body to shreds, but since he wanted to die it didn’t had the effect the Titan had wished for, so he had entered the mind of the god to torture him with his own memories and thoughts.   
“Why do you want Thor?”   
Thanos stopped in front of her flexing his fingers, “because he possesses a power I want to call my own.”   
Leevke shivered, thinking that Thor might be loyal to Thanos was something she didn’t want to imagine, she heard stories about Thors powers and she was sure he was not an enemy someone enjoyed fighting.   
“Well you have what you wanted, so please let me go”   
The giant laughed, it was a terrifying sound and Leevke almost cried as it reached her ears.   
“I went to all the trouble to get you, now I will have my fun with you mortal.”   
She wanted to turn and run, but she knew he would find her, she knew that after all he told her there was no chance to get out of this alive. 

As Loki arrived at the Avengers hideout four pairs of angry eyes glared at him, “so Thor really is gone.”   
“How would you know?”   
“The man that abducted them contacted me”, Loki shook his head and sighed, where had he gone wrong?   
“This is all your fault”   
He looked up to see Stark glaring at him, the little man was furious and he knew why, first Loki had taken his lover then because of him their best chance to beat him was gone too.   
“I didn’t think this would happen”   
Tony scoffed and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.  
“Do you know how to find them?”   
The god frowned and looked at Banner, “you wish to rescue them?”  
The widow sat down on the couch and raised an eyebrow, “you not? Leevke is your lover right?”   
Loki nodded, “yes and I love her with all my heart but I already know that if Thanos didn’t kill her yet, she will be dead as soon as I act against him.”   
“Your problem pal”   
“Tony!”   
Tony glared at Bruce and the scientist glared back, he liked the girl and he did not want to leave her to die.   
“If you want to save my brother and Leevke I can manage to bring you to Thanos, but I cannot help you fighting him.”   
“Why not? Are you scared or just an asshole?”   
Tony mocked as he took a long sip from his glass. Loki sighed.  
“No Thanos invaded my mind before, he is likely to do it again and I would be turned against you.”   
Bruce frowned, “wait he invaded your mind? Did he force you to attack earth?”   
All of them stared at the god as he nodded, their eyes widened except for Tonys, he was still pissed.   
They started to make a plan on attack and Loki shared all of the information he got on Thanos and his followers but he still did not believe it was possible for them to defeat the Titan. He wanted to believe that his lover was still alive but he knew better, Thanos was not a fool, he was a sadist. 

Leevke screamed as she fell to the ground, her naked body covered in cuts and burns. Almost every inch of her skin was abused in some way and it pleased Thanos to see her in pain.   
“Stop it please!”   
The girl only had one eye left and her hair was cut short but she managed to lift her head to look at him, brave little human.   
With a wave of his hand her wounds closed and she was completely healed but as he did this for the third time, she knew it was not over.   
“Please I beg you I never did anything to you!”   
Tears fell from her eyes and she knelt before him, her arms around her chest, her gaze on the ground.   
“Loki trained you well; you look like an obedient pet to me girl.”   
She sobbed and held her head even lower, “thank you”, she whispered. Thanos smiled, “you have no use for me though.” He pointed at her left arm and with a disturbing sound; it was broken in far too many places. Leevke screamed and pressed her arm to her chest, if it wasn’t for Thanos spell she would have fainted. The giant had an evil smile as he watched the girl, it was so different, torturing the god of mischief wasn’t half as enjoyable and torturing Thor was mostly annoying as he had continually insulted and threatened him.   
Leevke lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, she stopped screaming but the tears and the sobs didn’t stop.   
“Loki”, she whined, closing her eyes and seeing the image of her lover. Thanos scoffed, “he won’t save you girl.”   
She managed to lift her head and look at him, “he will, he loves me.”   
Thanos laughed, suddenly he knew an even better way to make her suffer, he healed her arm and stood.   
“He may claim to love you”   
He walked over to her and began to circle her once again, watching as she sat on her knees trying to cover her bare chest.   
“He does love me and he will save me!”   
“He won’t because no matter how much he claims to love you, he will always love himself more.”   
Leevke didn’t want to believe it, “he-he will come!”   
Whit tears in her eyes she stood, clenching her fists not caring about her nudity anymore. Thanos stopped and leaned down to her, his face just inches from hers, “you know he won’t, you know I am the thing he fears the most.”  
She shook her head and pressed her hands on her face, “stop, this is not true.”   
“Did he not intend to surrender you to me? He wanted to give you to me to save himself.”   
Leevke froze, he was right Lokis first impulse was to give her up, had she not pleaded he would have done it.   
“You…how can you possibly know about that?”   
“I know and that is all that matters”   
She shook her head, “he will come, he has to.”   
Thanos knelt and almost gently lifted her chin to look at him, “he won’t, he has left you dear and there is no hope for you.”   
The tears fell again as she stared into his eyes, he saw her break he saw the shattered hart inside of her, oh what a view. He let go of her and returned to his throne.   
“Kill me!”   
The Titan froze and turned to face the human again, “pardon?”   
“Kill me, just do it and be done with it.”   
Thanos smiled, “I will not do such thing, I enjoy your company and so you will stay alive a little longer.”   
Two guards appeared to pick her up and pulled her to the door, “put her in a chamber, not the dungeon.”   
Thanos suddenly ordered and Leevke didn’t know what to expect, what if he meant something else when he said that he enjoyed her company. She swallowed and hoped he just meant that torturing her was fun and nothing else. 

It was strange, so peaceful as she lay in the bed. The chamber she was thrown into was like a small apartment, a couch a bathroom and a small bedroom that even had some clothe in it. Leevke didn’t know what to think of it, she would have preferred to stay with Thor in the dungeons. The god was badly injured and she felt the need to help and comfort him but instead she had taken a nice hot shower and put on some clothes. It still bothered her that Thanos had cut her hair short she had always been so proud of it and now she looked like a boy. She sighed and turned to face the wall. Everything was just fine a few hours ago and now she was trapped god knows where with a purple giant that first tortured her and now liked her.   
“This is wrong”, she moaned and closed her eyes, she just couldn’t fight the sleep anymore. Soon she was in deep slumber dreaming about better times. Leevke didn’t sleep for long, she was woken by the sound of someone entering and shot up in her bed, scared of what might come next. She heard the door close again and nothing happened. After a few minutes she dared to peek out of the bedroom only to find a tray with food on the coffee table, now things got even weirder.   
She looked at the food and heard her stomach growl, it been a while since she had eaten so her resistance was melting fast. Leevke took the first bite of what was apparently some kind of meat and wasn’t able to stop after that. She ate all of it the strange vegetables and something that could be rice but in the end she didn’t care what it was. After it was all gone she wiped her mouth clean and felt a little guilty giving in so easily, “I hope Thor doesn’t have to starve.”   
Leevke ran a hand through her hair and immediately became irritated as she felt how short it was, she groaned and stood not knowing what to do next as the door was unlocked. With a jump she managed to bring the couch between herself and the door as two guard entered. One of them pointed at her making these weird noises again and the other walked towards her.   
“What do you want?”  
The creature ignored her question and grabbed her arm, Leevke tried to run and fight him off but he simply lifted her off the ground and threw her over her shoulder. She sighed, she felt like a toy. 

“Sure that this is gonna work?”  
Loki rolled his eyes, the archer had asked for the fifth time now and his patience was wearing thin.   
“Let him work Clint”   
The soft voice of the doctor was very welcome in Lokis ears and a smirk came to his face. He finished drawing the circle and the strange symbols on the ground and stood summoning the glowing blue cube to his hand. The humans watched warily as he planted the Tesseract in the middle of the circle.  
“I will open a portal, I am able to keep it open for at least twenty hours”, the god started to explain as he pulled a comfortable chair next to the circle.   
“But make it as quick as possible, should anyone attack me I am defenceless and you might be stuck in Thanos ship.”   
The Avengers nodded and readied themselves, Clint fastened his grip on his bow, Natasha adjusted the bag she carried and Tony stroke a pose in his armour, while Bruce just cleaned his glasses.   
The god watched them with mixed feelings but he started to whisper the ancient words and the effect was immediate. The Tesseract started to glow even brighter as did the symbols, then the cube lifted itself of the ground and beneath it a whole opened.   
“No go!” Loki commanded as he held one arm outstretched to the portal.   
Tony grabbed the two assassins and Banner clung to his back, “ready for take-off.” They flew through the portal and Loki sighed, he still refused to get his hopes up but it happened anyway.   
“Leevke”, he whispered, “please be safe.”


	18. Chapter 18

“The dumpster? Loki sent us to the dumpster.”   
Clint was furious as he kicked something out of his way. The Avengers looked around and Natasha smirked as he watched the blond man shake his head. “Hey we are inside and that is all that counts; now let’s find Thor and get the hell out of here.” Bruce nodded and took a small bottle out of his pocket; Loki gave it to him so they would be able to find the god of thunder. He opened the flask and a tiny green cloud emerged from it, “quiet now guys we only need to follow that thing.”   
The cloud was just hovering for a moment before it started to fly in a direction slow enough to quietly follow it.   
The Ship was huge, like a flying fortress and if it weren’t for Lokis spell, they would have never found Thor. They followed the green mist and managed to evade all of the guards and servants roaming the ship, some of the tall Chitauri almost sensed them but they were able to kill them or hide before the situation escalated. After two hours they found themselves in the dungeons.   
“This is the only cell that is guarded, it must be Thors”, Natasha stated as they surveyed the two grey aliens that stood right and left of the door.   
Clint aimed and shot an arrow that electrocuted both of the Chitauri and the Team moved forward. Natasha took the key and opened the door.   
“Oh god Thor!”  
Tony stayed outside to watch for more enemies but the three others entered the cell. Thor was lying curled up on the floor, his massive body covered in wounds.   
Bruce shook his head and took some medical supplies out of Natashas bag and started to treat the worst of the wounds.   
“Banner? Is that you?”   
Bruce nodded, “yes Thor it’s me, hold still I do what I can to help you.”   
“Thank you my friend but where is the lady Leevke?”   
Natasha frowned and looked around, “don’t you know where she is?”   
“I was tortured and when I woke up she was gone.”   
Clint shrugged, “then I guess Loki was right and she is already dead.”   
Natasha glared at her friend and stepped out of the cell, “Tony, Leevke is not here, go check the other cells.”   
The Iron Man nodded to her surprise without a comment and started to check each door in the dungeon, but as he returned Natasha knew that it had been in vain.   
“Damn where could she be?”   
Clint and Bruce managed to get Thor on his feet and to lead him out of the cell.   
“Bruce and Tony you bring Thor back to Loki, Clint and I search for Leevke.”   
Tony frowned behind his mask, “since when are you the leader?”   
Natasha’s eyes narrowed and her voice became dangerously cold, “since I know better, now go!”   
The men obeyed and followed the green cloud back to the portal, this time however it took them far longer thanks to the injured man on their shoulders.

 

Thanos listened to his servant his gaze fixed on the girl that was standing in the shadows, the guards standing behind her to watch her every move. Leevke was well aware of the fact that the Titan was observing her but she had her gaze fixed to the ground, she was currently trying to figure out what torture was waiting for her. Thanos smirked he thought that he already broke her but it seemed as if he could still do some damage.   
An Alarm suddenly beeped and the Titan sat up straight on his throne, “what is the matter?”   
The other listened to the voices of the Chitauri, he was able to hear them with his mental connection, “the prisoner was freed.”   
Thanos growled and shook his head, “I didn’t expect it to be that soon, capture those insolent humans.”   
The other nodded and together with the guards he left, Leaving Leevke and the Titan alone in the vast room. The purple being waved his hand and the red haired girl stepped forward until she was in front of him, “tell me did you know about the rescue?”   
Leevke shook her head, “no how could I?” Thanos nodded and his mind wandered off, wondering if this was a grand scheme he just failed to see.   
“May I ask you a question?”   
Thanos frowned and looked at the girl, “what is it?”   
“What are your plans for me? I mean you gave me clothes and food, I even slept for a few hours, why?”   
The Titan smiled a menacing smile and chuckled, “I intended to break you into thousand little pieces again and again until your body and mind are completely broken beyond repair but I did change my plans.”  
 _oh no_  
“Well I have a friend who is interested in you”   
_oh no, no, no_  
“I will exchange you for something of interest to me and therefor you need to be in an excellent state.” With a wave of his hand her hair grew back to its former length and was even shinier than before.   
Leevke swallowed hard and as she opened her mouth to speak, the door at the end of the hall opened and six Chitauri guards and a man entered.   
The man was seemingly human but with white hair and weird clothing. He wore a white fur coat and looked strangely bored but when his gaze found Leevke an unsettling glister appeared in his eyes, making him look like a predator. The girl shivered and took a few steps backwards, away from this strange man.   
“Aah the great Titan Thanos what a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”   
He bowed deeply making a strange gesture with his hands probably to show respect. If the situation wasn’t so dangerous, she would have laughed.   
“Taneleer Tivan or should I call you the collector?”   
Thanos replied with a smirk, studying the man in front of him.   
“Both names please me, so you wish to trade, am I right?”  
The collector pulled a strange container out of his coat and showed it to Thanos, a red substance was moving inside of it. The Titan waved his hand and it flew right up into his, “very well you may take the girl.”   
Leevke froze as Taneleer turned to her, “hello beautiful.”   
Her eyes widened and she turned to run but only after a few steps the Chitauri guards captured her, lifting her up off the ground to bring her back to her buyer.   
“Let me go I am not a thing that you can buy!”   
The girl struggled and kicked bot neither the guards nor Taneleer seemed impressed. The collector turned to the Titan, “I hope to make more deals in the future, till then fare well friend.”   
Thanos nodded and watched as his guest and the yelling human departed. 

“We are almost at the portal, Clint Nat status”   
“We didn’t find her yet”, Natasha replied and looked at Clint who was hiding with her in the shadows.   
“But we found a hangar with some spaceships in it.”   
“Ok you two be careful we will go back now.”   
Tony grabbed the god and together they flew through the portal, Bruce waiting since the god of Thunders safety had priority.   
The two Assassins looked around and noted a particular spaceship, it looked expensive and oddly straight-lined, painted in red and black.   
“Guys, Loki tells you to speed up, he…damn the Chitauri! Natasha, Clint the Chitauri are coming through the portal, head back!”   
The assassins looked at each other and ran back not seeing how Leevke was pulled into the hangar and brought to a very particular ship. Natasha pulled her gun leading the way as Clint followed keeping an eye on their back. They found their way back easily and since no guards were anywhere to be found, they didn’t even have to stop. As they reached the dumpster a familiar roar was blasting through the air.   
“Seems like the party already started”, Clint noted as a dead Chitauri flew in their direction, its body almost ripped in half. Natasha nodded and stormed forward, “yes I don’t think Bruce will need our help but let’s hurry.”   
The archer nodded and followed her putting an arrow on the bowstring.   
The Hulk was fighting a large group of Chitauri while others flew with some kind of jetpacks through the portal only to be thrown back by Iron Man.   
“Tony we are here, get us up”   
“Roger that”   
Natasha shot two Chitauri and kicked a third in the face just before Tony picked her up and flew her trough the portal.   
Clint shot down one of the grey Alien who wore a jetpack, with a huge grin he took it and put it onto him.   
“Just need to figure out how to…”   
The jetpack started and sent the Hawk straight into the air, making him laugh like a madman.   
“Ah Legolas what are you doing?”   
Tony flew next to Clint trying to grab the archer but was unable to get a hold of him.   
“This thing is awesome I just don’t know how to properly control it”   
Tony groaned and managed to grabbed the back of the pack and guided the archer through the portal, “Hulk follow.”   
The green beast screamed at the Chitauri, smashed two of them and jumped through the portal.   
“Close the portal Lokes!”   
Tony yelled at the god, he glared at the armoured man but did as he said.   
“Did you find a trace of Leevke?”   
He sounded disinterested but they could see how tense he was as he picked up the Tesseract and let it disappear. Natasha shook her head, “no the ship was too huge to find her, if you make another spell we could go back and find her.” Loki sighed but nodded, “I will.”   
“Do you even want to find her?”   
He turned to look at Iron Man who was taking off his armour with the help of the archer. The Hulk already returned to be Banner again and tried to calm himself sitting on the couch, Thor was in bed in the other room.   
“I want to have her back but I know Thanos and he will make sure we will never cross paths again”   
“This is not an answer”   
Lokis eyes narrowed as he stared at the smaller man, “I feel like I failed her and even if I get her back I doubt she will still love me.”   
Bruce looked up at the god and frowned, “you are a coward then.” If anyone else had said that Loki would have killed him, but he was the only one he didn’t want to have as an enemy right now.   
“I will make a spell and find her so keep an eye on my brother”   
“Wait, what if we are found again?”   
Loki nodded, “you are right Thanos will search for Thor but I think I know a solution for this problem.”   
He snapped his fingers and the Avengers were standing in a quiet forest, caught in an eternal spring morning.   
“Oh hell, not again”, Clint groaned. 

Leevke tried to get the cuffs to loosen but it was in vain and with a disappointed sigh she leaned back against her seat. The collector watched her apathetically as he took a sip out of his goblet.   
“Why are you doing this?”   
“Because I am thirsty my dear”   
“I already hate you”   
He chuckled but it didn’t sound too joyfully.   
“You will learn and I am a good teacher.”   
Leevke eyed him carefully, “I meant, why did you bought me? I already belong to Loki.”   
Now he smiled but it wasn’t a nice smile, he looked more like a lion who was pleased with his hunt.   
“I do know that little one and this is one of the reasons I accepted you as a payment.”   
She frowned, “you wanted to take me away from the person I love?” Taneleer nodded and took another sip suddenly looking very pleased with himself.   
“And what are the other reasons?”  
Leevke was annoyed and she was not going to let him off the hook until he was annoyed too.   
The collector tilted his head and stared at her with unemotional eyes, “I am glad that Thanos was wrong about you.”   
“Pardon?”   
“He told me that it is more than likely that his torture may have already broken you, but this doesn’t seem to be the case. So the pleasure will be all mine.”   
A shiver went down her spine as he spoke the last words and the worst part about it was the genuine smile that appeared on Teneleers lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki planned to work on the spell as soon as he was back in his chambers but once he arrived, he felt sleep overcome him. Keeping that portal open took more of him than he had realized so he took a quick nap only to wake up next morning, well it was almost afternoon. The god was genuinely confused and he asked his maid what happened. She told him that he slept ever since he arrived yesterday and no one dared to disturb his slumber.   
Angry with himself he ate his lunch and was just about to go to the library to find the book he needed for the spell as the council called for him on a very important matter. Since he needed to keep the façade up he attended the meeting. It lasted the whole day and when he finally reached the library he was unable to find the book in question because his eyes hurt and his mind was tired, so he returned to his bed. The next morning he found the book immediately only to be called to the throne room, it was the day he was supposed to hold curt.   
He stared at the humans angrily and let his advisor make most of the decisions since his mind was always travelling to his lost lover. Loki was worried and he wanted her back but he couldn’t help the feeling that she was lost for him, even though he promised to protect her she was taken and he had been unable to retrieve her. No, not unable, unwilling. The shame burned his insides and fuelled his anger even more.   
Loki was never the brave warrior Thor was but he was never a coward either, so why did he not rush to her rescue but instead focused on getting his brother back? Simple, Thor was a powerful being if Thanos turned him, they would have been doomed and Leevke was just a girl, a mortal and the love of his life. He groaned and the old man in front of him shut up fear in his eyes, “continue.”  
 _Damn Loki focus._

Leevke shifted in her cell trying to find a more comfortable way to sit but it was in vain. She sighed annoyed and tried to drift back into sleep but her growling stomach wouldn’t let her. Taneleer had brought her into his mansion and locked her up in a tiny cell just big enough so she could sit down. It was dark and unpleasant and Leevke hated the man more with every second she had to spend in this room. She was unable to hear anything, the silence was disturbing and together with the darkness she felt like a toy that was stuffed into its box.   
Suddenly the door was opened and Leevke hissed at the bright light covering her eyes for a moment but two men grabbed her arms and pulled her outside. Blinded by the light and weak because of the lack of proper food she was unable to fight and was dragged along. She blinked until she was finally able to see that she was dragged toward a large table a familiar figure already sitting there.   
“Ah welcome my dear how are you?”   
Leevke was seated on a chair and finally able to rub her burning eyes, as she looked up Taneleer eyed her carefully.   
“Oh my you look terrible”   
“And you look like a crazy fashion designer”   
The man raised an eyebrow at her reply but instead of answering he took a long sip from his wineglass. Leevke focused on the table, there were a lot of fruit and sweets placed, ready for consumption but she was sure there was a price to it.   
“Are you hungry?”   
“You know damn well I am.”   
The collector chuckled and shook his head, “such profane language this will have to go.” Leevke ignored her growling stomach and looked at her captor, “you sound like you want to train me.” Taneleer smiled but it did not reach his eyes. He picked up something that looked like a cookie and put it on a plate and pushed it towards her.   
Surprised she stared at the cookie, then carefully as if it was going to attack her she picked it up and took a bite. It was the most delicious cookie she had in her entire life; the man studied her the entire time. Leevke finished it and turned to the collector, he was looking as if she forgot something, “what?”   
“You forgot to thank me”   
“You are the one who is letting me starve and now I have to thank you?”   
He clicked his tongue clearly irritated but Leevke didn’t care, she was curious what he would do next, looking back she realized that this was one of her worst ideas.   
“I hoped you were ready for your training but I was wrong maybe tomorrow.”   
And out of nowhere the two men appeared and pulled her up, ignoring her curses and pulling her back the way they came.   
Leevke was thrown back into her box and she felt worse then before, her stomach almost ached from hunger and she could do nothing about it. If she wasn’t so exhausted she would have probably cried but now she just sat down and doze off thankful for the dreamless slumber. 

Leevke didn’t know how long she slept but she was woken as the door opened and the men pulled her out again. This time she kept her eyes closed and took more time to adjust to the light, since she felt a little dizzy once she opened them. The men sat her down on the table again and from the choice of food that was present, she assumed it was dinner time.   
“Hello little one”   
Leevke sighed and looked at Taneleer, she opened her mouth to speak but her throat was too dry to say anything. She coughed and the man pushed a glass of water to her, observing his new toy carefully. Leevke emptied the glass and exhaled.  
“Thank you”   
The collector smiled, it was not a pleasant smile and Leevke was glad that it was gone at fast as it appeared.   
“Ah and good…evening?”   
“It is indeed almost night-time dear”   
Seemingly pleased with her he put a piece of meat on a plate and pushed it in front of her. Leevke swallowed hard, she was tempted to just take it and shove it into her mouth but instead she nodded and took a knife and a fork to properly eat. It took all of her willpower though.   
“Do you like it?”   
She eyed him warily and took the napkin to wipe her mouth, “yes it is very tasty, thank you.”   
The collector raised an eyebrow pulled her plate closer and put a small share of vegetables on it. Leevke thanked him again and ate it, thankful for every bite while he watched with a smirk.   
“May I have some more water please?”   
Taneleer nodded and pointed at a pitcher which she took and poured herself another glass which she finished immediately.   
“You learned you lesson I presume?”   
Leevke grit her teeth, “well I do see now that it was most impolite of me to not thank you for the food.”   
Taneleer chuckled and put his fingertips together, “and?”   
Leevke was puzzled, had there been more for her to learn?   
“And I apologize for my rude way of talking?”   
She couldn’t tell if he was pleased or angry, he just stared at her unemotional but since he wasn’t offering her any more food she poured herself another glass of water eying him out of the corner of her eyes.   
“These clothes do not suit you”  
Leevke emptied the glass and frowned at him, “you think so?”   
Taneleer stood, “yes I will have suitable clothing prepared for you now leave.”   
Leevke heard the men approach so she stood too and waited for them to grab her but nothing happened. Confused she looked at them, taking a hesitant step towards them. Behind her she could hear the collector chuckle, “I am very pleased with your progress little one.”   
Leevke froze for a moment, this evil man manipulated her and he used her hunger against her to make her obey. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears and as she opened them she walked towards the men not wanting to stay any longer in Taneleers presence. 

Loki was sitting on his desk studying the spell book; he finally had time to properly research the spell he needed to find Leevke. It was almost the same as he did for Thor but not entirely since she was a human. Loki mixed some ingredients and one of Leevkes hair together and put it all in a small flask, then he recited some old words and the components turned into green smoke. The god of mischief closed the book, he would take the spell and open a portal to Thanos ship then he would find Leevke and they would leave before anyone noticed. It was a simple plan put it would succeed, even the Titan was unable to track him if he didn’t want to be found, well at least for some time.   
He prepared a circle like the one he did in the Avengers hideout and conjured the Tesseract. He was gone with the blink of an eye.   
Loki was inside of an empty room somewhere on the ship. He looked around cautiously and listened but he could not hear any strange noises so he opened the flask. The green cloud emerged from it and hovered in the air in front of Loki, he watched as it started to spin around him but then it stopped and disappeared.   
Loki cursed, he cursed in a way that would have made his mother blush.   
Leevke was gone.  
Loki paced around in the room thinking, Thanos sent her away, if she was dead and her body was still on the ship the spell would have found her and the Titan would have probably contacted him to brag. He shook his head, something was off, something he did not know and he hated not to know things.   
Loki whispered a few words and concealed himself, he would find out what happened, he had to. 

Leevke didn’t want to sleep but as she saw the small bed in her new cell she couldn’t help herself. The room was still tiny but she could at least lie down and have a few hours of proper sleep. The mattress was thin and under normal circumstances it would have been terrible uncomfortable but after two days in that box it felt almost like luxury. Leevke woke as someone entered the cell and shook her, she blinked confused but was already pulled to her feet and shoved through the door.   
“You have half an hour, bathe and make yourself presentable”   
The girl was still confused but she didn’t have a chance to reply because the men pushed her inside a bathroom and locked the door behind her.   
Leevke rubbed her eyes and looked around, there was a small tub and a toilet in the room and on a shelf laid towels and her new clothes. She didn’t dare to look at them yet instead she relieved herself and took a quick bath. As she washed her hair she had time to think and she hated the feeling of gratitude towards Taneleer. She didn’t want to think of him as a nice person because he allowed her to bathe and even got her new clothes, he was the cause of her misery and this was all a trick, he was manipulating her. He took everything from her so she would try to please him in exchange for affection and food, he was a disgusting creature.   
Leevke dried herself and put one towel around her to examine the clothing, “ugh and he has really the taste of a fashion designer.”   
It was a blue dress made from something that almost felt like silk under different circumstances it would have been a beautiful dress but here it was way too revealing. It was a neck holder dress with a skirt that was short on the front and almost reached the ground on the back, but her back was exposed almost to her butt and she did not feel comfortable wearing it. As fast as she could she took it off and put on her old clothes, better a worn out jeans and a shirt than walking around half naked.   
She dried her hair the best she could and combed through it as someone knocked on the door, “you have one minute left, better get dressed.” Leevke sighed Taneleer would punish her for that she knew it but there was no way she was going to give in to him that easily.   
As the man opened the door he eyed her but didn’t say anything, he just grabbed her arm and brought her back into the room with the large table. The collector was already waiting.   
Taneleer was angry, she could clearly see it. His eyes were narrowed and one hand clenched the armrest of his expensive chair.   
“Good morning” She greeted him as she sat down.   
“Why are you not properly dressed?”   
“This dress was not proper I would be basically naked wearing that.”   
“Would you prefer to be naked?”   
Leevke tensed, he would not dare to, would he?  
“No I don’t like to wear so revealing clothing it makes me uncomfortable, I feel exposed.”   
Taneleer nodded and took a long sip from his glass; a strange red liquid was inside of it.   
“I understand, but unfortunately for you I don’t care”  
He clicked his tongue and she was pulled from her chair, “either wear the dress or go naked.”   
Leevke felt panic rise inside of her as she was dragged to the door again, “why? Why are you doing this to me!”  
The collector watched her impassively, “do not hurt her if possible.” Leevke screamed at him but one of the men put his hand over her mouth as she was pulled out of the room.   
Leevke was pushed into her cell and one of the men grabbed her shirt to rip it off her, the other stood in the doorway and watched.   
“No! Stop please!”   
Both of them ignored her and the man continued to rip her clothes until she was completely naked and cowering on the floor, tears running over her cheeks.   
She heard one of them chuckle before they took the ripped pieces of cloth and left.   
Leevke cried her arms wrapped around her chest, “Loki please I need you.” 

Loki snuck around the ship for almost two hours but it was too big to find anything without a plan and with every passing hour the risk of Thanos noticing him grew. So with a sigh of defeat he went into an empty room, opened a portal and went back. He needed to contact the other, there was no other way maybe he could strike a bargain. After all he still got the Tesseract and the sceptre that must be worth something.   
Loki paced around in his room till he stopped in front of his bed, his gaze fixed on the painting should he tell his brother and the others? They were kind of on the same side at the moment but could he trust them?  
“They are the heroes at least I can trust them to be predictable.”   
Loki snapped his fingers and was gone. 

This time it had only been a few hours until her cell was opened again. Leevke was sitting on her bed legs pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her gaze fixed to the ground.   
“Do you now feel reasonable?”   
She bit her lip as she heard Taneleers impassive voice but nodded, she felt cold and embarrassed so when he threw the dress at her feet she took it instantly.   
“Get dressed!”   
Leevke blinked a tear away and as the door closed she put on the dress. She still felt uncomfortable but at least some of her important parts were covered. With a sigh she stood in front of the bed and looked down on herself. She shook her head and turned to the door, “I am dressed.”   
Instantly the door was opened and the collector was studying her, “it suits you my dear, come now.” He extended a hand but Leevke just stared at it, not intending to take it. His eyes narrowed and he pulled it back, “tell me child, do I have to punish you or will you just for once behave and make this easy for you?”   
Leevke looked him in the eyes, “tell me what you want from me and what the purpose of all this is and I might.”   
“Dear you are in no positon to make demands”   
“True but you also tire of this game, don’t you?”   
He raised an eyebrow and sighed, “very well dear I train you for intend to sell you to someone who is willing to pay a lot of money for a well-trained bride.”   
Leevkes jaw dropped and she needed to sit down on her bed. The collector watched with a smile on his lips, his hands behind his back, “not the reply you expected?”   
Leevke looked up, tears in her eyes, “I already told you I belong to Loki and this will not change.” Her voice was cold, she felt anger rise inside of her and she jumped to her feet, “you are nothing more than a slave trader and if I ever see a chance I will try to kill you.”   
Taneleer gave her a nod but his smile didn’t fade, it seemed as if he actually enjoyed her speech.   
“If you are able to deal with the consequences, but now come dear you must be starving.”   
Again he held out his hand and Leevke looked at it as if it was a slug, “I will not touch you.” Now his smile was gone, he curled his fingers into a fist and took a step back, “you will obey.” The door was shut again and the girl sank back on the bed with a sigh.   
_Well shit_


	20. Chapter 20

Loki watched as Banner changed Thors bandages. The god of Thunder was a strong man but it had been a long time since he had to endure so many wounds at the same time and even though it didn’t show, he was exhausted.   
“Do you bring news from your Lady?”   
Loki sighed and leaned against the wall staring out of the window, “more or less I found out that she is no longer with Thanos.”   
The other Avenger in the room looked up, the widow and Iron Man eyed him carefully.  
“Are you sure about that?”   
“I am Lady Widow I was on the ship but my spell did not find her.”   
“Maybe your spell is just crap”   
Loki glared at Tony but didn’t bother to reply.   
“How will we find her then?”  
Loki looked at his brother again, “I will try to trick Thanos servant into telling me where she was taken then we will take her back.”   
“And after that?”   
Natasha glared at Tony, “this is not the right time Tony.”   
“Oh well when will it be? Are we just gonna ignore the fact that this maniac is still ruling earth?”   
“No we are not but right now the only person in immediate danger is Leevke and we need to help her.”   
“So he can make her his queen and destroy us? Be honest Loke if this is all over you plan to get rid of us right?”   
The god of mischief tilted his head as he looked at Tony.   
“To BE honest I didn’t make plans for that yet but you sure are giving me some ideas.”   
Bruce groaned and threw the used bandages into a trash can, “boys can you please stop. Natasha is right Leevke is an innocent child and we need to save her, everything else will be resolved later.”   
Tony glared at his friend and stormed out the front door, he would never forgive Loki for what he had done.   
Thor sighed and Natasha shook her head, “I know he is not completely wrong but his behaviour is getting out of hand.”   
Loki watched as the man was stomping in front of the cabin, “I understand his feelings; I have done him wrong a great deal.” Out of all people in this world nobody expected Loki to be the one to defend Tony.   
Thor and Bruce exchanged looks, both of them puzzled. Natasha suddenly felt uncomfortable and rose from the couch, “ah well till we see each other again, could you please leave us some more food? Thor eats almost all our daily rations in one go.”   
Loki gave her a small smile nodded and disappeared again.   
“Weird”  
“Totally weird”   
Thor chuckled and the two humans looked at him.   
“Don’t tell me you have an explanation for his behaviour”   
“But I do, it is the lady Leevke she seems to have a positive influence on my brother.”   
“I can hardly believe that.”   
“Do believe it Natasha every man changes for the right reason and the best is still a woman.”   
Natasha shook her head and went outside to join Tony and maybe to calm him down a little.   
Bruce took off his glasses to clean them, “I am worried Thor, Tony is not doing well and with us working together with Loki his condition seems to grow worse.” The god of Thunder nodded and put on a shirt, “I noticed too, how may we help him friend?”   
Bruce looked out of the window; Natasha was walking besides Tony who was obviously ranting about something, probably Loki and gesturing wildly with his arms. Both men looked at each other and sighed, “honestly? I don’t know if anyone can help him.” 

“I will not touch you!”   
Taneleer sighed and pulled his hand back, “what a pity, you made such progress.” Leevke stood in her cell shaking partly because of her anger and partly because of the lack of food. She swallowed, “I will not give in that easily and it doesn’t matter anyway anymore.”   
The collector raised an eyebrow, “explain that to me dear.” Leevke grinned, “humans need a lot of water to keep going, food is not as important as water so I guess my body will soon stop working.”   
And as if she had planned it, everything turned black and she fell. Leevke woke in a comfortable bed with white sheets and nice fluffy pillows.   
“Ah you are awake”   
She turned to see a woman smiling down at her; she was dressed in white so Leevke assumed that she was a nurse.   
“Are you feeling better?”   
Leevke blinked and looked around it was a bright room with large windows and one moment she thought it was like a movie, where the protagonist wakes up in heaven. But her headache indicated that this was not the case, so she sighed and nodded slowly.  
“My head hurts but everything else is fine”   
The nurse nodded and took a glass with a slightly blue liquid, “very well, drink this and everything should be fine.”   
Leevke eyed the glass suspiciously and slowly sat up, “ah what is that?” The woman chuckled, “medicine, it will give you all the nutrient your body is currently lacking.”   
Leevke still hesitated; she studied the woman but couldn’t tell if she was sincere or even human, at least she looked normal.   
“Please drink it; it will help you I promise”   
“You work for Taneleer right?”   
The woman froze and for a moment she looked scared, but her smile quickly returned.   
“Yes he is my employer I am his personal nurse.”   
“I don’t trust him or anyone who works for him so get lost!”   
The nurse bit her lip, now she genuinely looked scared as she looked over her shoulder.  
“Please”, she whispered, “if I fail he will punish me, this is not a trick, this medicine will help you.” Leevke took the glass with a sigh, “well whatever, somehow I wish it was poison.” She drank it in one go and laid back closing her eyes. The nurse thanked her and left, leaving her alone with her thoughts and slowly Leevke drifted back into sleep. 

A few hours later she was woken by soft voices.   
“How is she?”   
“She woke up a few hours ago and said her head hurt, I gave her some medicine and she fell asleep again.”   
“Good will there be any permanent damage?”   
“Not physically but I fear she could be traumatized.”   
“I do not think so she is quite strong, mentally”   
The nurse didn’t reply and Leevke tried to act as if she was still asleep.   
“Leave I want to talk to her”   
Leevke heard fast steps and a door opening and closing, before a hand touched her shoulder.   
“I know you are awake”   
The girl opened her eyes and glared at the collector. The man smiled and let go of her shoulder to pace around her bed.   
“How do you feel?”   
“As if you care”  
“But I do, if you would die my investment would be gone”   
“Nice, just nice”   
Leevke ran a hand through her hair, it was still soft and shiny and it caught Taneleers eye.   
“What now? How do we proceed?”   
The white haired man blinked and focused on her face again, it was not the time to get distracted.   
“You will rest until tomorrow and then we will continue your training.”   
Leevke shook her head, she felt tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall, “who is it?”   
“Who is who?”   
“Who wants to buy me?”   
She sniffed and turned to wipe her tears, whenever she thought of that unknown buyer she felt rage rise inside of her.   
“You wouldn’t know him he lives on a planet far away from earth and women are rare there and woman with your hair colour are even rarer.”   
She nodded and sighed, “you know what is funny, a few centuries ago women with my hair colour were hunted and burned on earth.”   
The collector frowned, “well sometimes even humans evolve.”   
She laughed a bitter laugh, “yeah sometimes we do.”   
Taneleer studied her face, he noticed that she was close to breaking and he would be the one to deliver the final blow.   
The collector extended his hand and Leevke looked up and scoffed, “I told you I am not gonna touch you.”   
He made a fist, anger clear in his eyes. Slowly he bent and hovered over her, “when I am finished with you, you will do more than just touch me.” His voice was low; almost a whisper and it sent shivers down her spine. With a pleased look on his face, he straightened and left the room locking the door behind him.   
Taneleer leaned against the door one hand on his forehead, why did he say that? She was not his to take and he never touched his ware, well at least not in a certain way but she made him want to. He shook his head and walked to his office, “kissed by fire”, he mumbled as he entered the room. 

Loki was furious, he held his sceptre in his right hand and was about to blow everything to smithereens. He tried to contact the other now for five days but he was blocked out and he didn’t like that. Did they know that he had been in the ship? Did they know that he saved his brother and even kept the rest of his friends alive? Probably but if they did, why not confront him or even punish him, Thanos was always eager to hurt or humiliate him so why not this time.   
Loki groaned and let the sceptre disappear running both of his hands through his hair, something was wrong, terribly wrong he just knew it. 

“All I say is the moment the girl is back here on earth; we all out kick his ass.”   
“You mean kill him”   
Everyone looked at Tony, the Iron Man was all worked up and not planning on backing down.   
“Yes this is what I mean Bruce”   
Natasha sighed and shook her head.   
“Oh come on Nat you are a professional assassin but me wanting to kill that crazy god is too much?”   
“No it is not Tony”, she replied in a calm voice. “It is what this is making out of you.”   
Tony growled and shook his head, “did you forget that he killed Steve? Did you forget he killed Pepper and that he conquered earth because of his daddy issues?”   
Thor rose from his spot on the couch, “this is enough Anthony, my brother may have done wrong but…”   
“MAY HAVE! MAY HAVE!!”   
Tony looked as if he was about to jump at the taller man, “he killed more people than anyone can count, he is a monster and now you want to help him to find his girlfriend, do you even know she really loves him? What if he just manipulated her did that thought ever occurred to you?”   
Everyone went silent until Bruce stepped forward to look at his friend, “he is not, I talked with Leevke and she is a good girl and I think you did not understand that we are not doing this for Loki but for her.”   
Tony exhaled and nodded, “sure keep telling yourself that. Am I the only one who sees the bigger picture here?”   
Clint bit his lip, “sorry guys but I am kinda on Tonys side here, Loki needs to go, one way or another.”   
“Exactly and how are we gonna do it once the girl is back? It will break her lovely heart so you guys will think of giving that asshole a second chance or even forgive him; I know it will end like this.”   
Thors eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Tony, “I will not let you kill my brother.” Tony stood in front of the taller man, clenching his fists, ready to attack, “I will not let you stop me.”   
“Alright as much as I’d like to see Thor beat the shit out of Tony I will now interfere.” Everyone in the room looked at Clint as he rose, grabbed Tonys shirt and pulled him outside for fresh air.   
Bruce shook his head and Natasha exhaled, “he is still my brother”, Thor said quietly looking down on his feet. Bruce came up to him and patted his shoulder, “I know Thor but he tried to kill you didn’t he?”   
The god stayed silent and the two humans looked at each other, Natasha went after Tony and Clint while Bruce stayed with Thor. Once again Loki managed to create a rift between the Avengers. 

“Arg this doesn’t make sense!”   
Leevke closed the book and put her forehead on it; her teacher looked up and hit her lightly with a stick.   
“We are not finished continue”   
“I can’t concentrate this is too complicated”   
The man looked around glad the collector wasn’t nearby.   
“You need to learn this language and we are not going to stop until we finish that chapter so now open the book or I will have to punish you.”   
Leevke glared at the man, he looked almost like a human but his chin was too sharp as were his teeth. She sat up and opened the book again to continue. Leevke wasn’t scared of his punishment, not really, but learning a new language was the easiest part of her new training routine and if she wasn’t forced to, she might have enjoyed it.   
The other tasks on her schedule were not as enjoyable as that. She was forced to cook specific meals and to eat them, meaning if she screwed up she was punishing herself and eating meant of course she had to be with Taneleer. Sadly he always had his own meals so she couldn’t even attempt to poison him and after she tried to stab him with her knife she was always chained to her chair. He really is a party pooper.  
After their meal she was allowed a break of fifteen minutes, if she managed to not piss of Taneleer which rarely happened, so she had to wash the plates and everything she used to make the meal and if she wasn’t done in time she didn’t get dinner, which was mostly the case.   
After washing up it was time for her dancing lessons which she refused to participate in, since it meant touching Taneleer. So he would punish her by making her stay up late and exercise so she would fall into bed like a dead man and sleep till she was woken early again. Leevke managed to get through the days but the lack of sleep was starting to get to her so when Taneleer came today and offered his hand for the dance she almost considered taking it.   
Leevke sighed and sat down on the floor, “even if I wanted to I really can’t I am too tired.” She yawned behind her hand and rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake but as she looked up to the collector, she saw that he was smiling.   
“Oh I understand”, he offered her his hand again, “let me help you up and you can go sleeping.”   
Leevke swallowed and stared at his hand. Should she let him have this victory, what would she lose, what would she gain?   
“Last chance dear”   
She bit her lip, eyes burning and took his hand and instantly regretted it. Taneleer pulled her up and to his chest. He was a little taller than her and as he looked down on her she could see it. Desire.   
With a yelp she jumped back but he didn’t let go of her hand nor did his eyes lost that look.   
“Let go I want to sleep”   
Leevke pulled her hand and turned not able to look at him anymore. Finally he let go and left without another word. Leevke sighed in relief but she was well aware of the damage she had done.


	21. Chapter 21

“Where is she?”   
The other chuckled and tilted his head, “you miss her already?” Loki tightened his grip on his sceptre, “I won’t ask twice.” He pointed his weapon at the alien but he remained unimpressed.  
“My master answers to nobody and I answer only to my master, so stop this now boy before you burn yourself.”   
Loki sighed and swung his sceptre, cutting over his chest, “tell me!”   
The other stumbled back and pressed a hand over the wound and hissed but before he got the chance to move Loki stabbed him through the shoulder and pinned him to the ground.   
“You will tell me or I will slice you into pieces”   
The alien screamed and struggled but it was in vain, “she is gone, the master sold her.”   
Loki froze as his mind processed this information, then he slowly started to twist the sceptre making the creature scream in agony.   
“Who bought her?”   
“Arg the collector, the collector!”   
Loki stopped and pulled the sceptre out. Grey blood was dripping from the tip as he took a few steps away from the alien.   
“The master will kill you for this boy and it will not be a fast death.”   
The god turned to the creature and nodded.   
“Yes I know but it doesn’t matter, I will take care of him too.”   
The other laughed before he slit his throat, Loki turned without a second look opened a portal and was gone. 

Taneleer observed how the girl was doing, for the most part she was behaving and doing as she was told but she still refused to touch him. After that little incident three more days had passed and she had decided to silently obey, she made progress in learning the language and her cooking skills were also improving, she didn’t even complain when she had to learn sewing and stitching even though it was terribly boring. But Leevke still couldn’t stand the thought of Taneleer touching her. The last time, she felt so dirty she had to take an hour-long bath to feel clean again and even that didn’t completely help. Now they were standing in front of each other and Leevke sighed.   
“You know I would dance but just not with you”   
The collector grit his teeth as he pulled his hand back as usual, lately her resistance was making him furious. He wanted her to submit, he wanted to touch her, to feel her body against his, preferable her naked body against his.   
“You will dance with me girl, if you continue to refuse I will punish you more severely and you don’t want that to happen.”   
Leevke didn’t doubt that but she also didn’t want to have his hands on her body, she still remembered what he said to her after she woke up.   
_When I am finished with you, you will do more than just touch me_  
“You already touched me so where is the problem”   
“The problem is YOU and what you did, what you still do to me”, she shivered as her voice grew louder and louder.   
“I will not stop fighting you!”  
Taneleer sighed and waved at the guard on the door, he was always there, watching them quietly. He walked over and gave the collector something Leevke wasn’t able to see.   
“What are you arg”   
Taneleer threw a small metal thing at her, it had about the size of a coin and with little thorns it dug deep in her skin right under her collarbone.   
Leevke barely saw the device as pain soared through her.   
“I wish I didn’t have to this”   
She fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably while tears streamed down her eyes as she stared in Taneleers cold eyes. 

Loki paced around in his room. The collector, he had heard stories of that man and he didn’t like them. He owned the Tivan Company and was so rich, he was basically invincible and so taking him out would be the worst option. He needed to bargain but for that he needed to know why he bought her in the first place and then find out what his price is.   
Loki felt sick thinking about the collector, the man who searched for the most unique beings in the universe and a sudden fear rose inside of him, what if he ever took interest in him. A Jotun living as an Asgardian, he was quite a rare sight. Loki shook his head to get rid of those thoughts he needed to focus on Leevke and he must not forget about Thanos, the giant was still a thread. Now more than ever since he killed his servant, once he found out that it was him he would surely come after him sooner than expected.   
Loki knew there was no escape from Thanos, when he fell from the Bifrost and was picked up by the Chitauri, he tried to run, tried to refuse but the Titan broke him into pieces. After his victory over the Avengers and ultimately over the human race, he was able to put the pieces back together and with Leevkes help even the last wounds had been healed.  
He didn’t want to be broken again, because this time he would not be able to be fixed. 

Leevke gasped for air as her body still trembled, her sight blurry and every muscle sore.   
“Get up and dance”   
“Sir it might take up to five minutes till she regains control over her body again.”   
“Very well I have time”   
The voices sounded muffled in her ears but she still understood. Whit huge effort she was able to sit up and rub her eyes, her hands shaking as if she was about to freeze to death.   
“A nice toy isn’t it? My brother gave it to me as a birthday present didn’t think it would be so effective though. But well it was designed to control things much stronger than you, so I will have to be careful with using it.”   
Leevke looked up to Taneleer and hissed at him unable to speak yet. He smiled and reached out to her, “take my hand and dance with me or face the consequences.”   
For the first time since he bought her, Leevke was downright terrified; this feeling was disturbing as was her helplessness. With a sigh she took his hand and let him help her to stand up. Her feet were still weak so once she stood, her legs gave away and Taneleer wrapped his arms around her to prevent Leevke from falling.   
“Oh dear careful you might hurt yourself”   
She wanted to protest but for some reason her voice was still lost. With weak arms she tried to push him off her but he only pressed Leevke tighter to his chest, inhaling her sweet scent.   
“How will I ever be able to let you go?”  
Her eyes widened as she heard him whisper and with a yelp she managed to push him off, making her stumble back and hitting the wall.   
“Do-Don’t touch _me_!”   
Taneleer only took a few steps back and stared at her, instead of his usual impassive expression she could clearly see anger rise inside of him.   
“Guard! Take her back into the box; I have officially lost my patience.”   
Leevke tried to run but only managed to take a few unsteady steps until she was grabbed and carried out of the room.   
Taneleer watched, his grip on the remote control of the device tightened, “I will make you mine.” 

“I need your assistance”   
Natasha flinched and almost let go of her cup of tea.   
“Loki I swear to god if you don’t stop appearing out of nowhere I will beat you until you are really green.”   
He chuckled and watched the human take a sip out of the cup before he started to explain himself.   
“I know where Leevke is, well I know who took her and possibly where to find him but I cannot talk to him, you need to do that.”   
The spy frowned putting down her tea, “really? Why can’t you do it and Loki I want the truth if you lie to me I am not going to help you.”   
He sighed in annoyance, human females are so troublesome.   
“This man is called the collector; you can guess where his names come from. I cannot talk to him since he probably knows that I worked for Thanos or he might know that Leevke is my lover, either is not good.”   
“So you want me to talk to him because?”   
“You are good with…words aren’t you? I think you can find out why he bought her and what price he set for her, if you can find this out I may be able to buy her back.”   
Natasha eyed him carefully, studied every bit of him searching for a lie, but she found none. She shook her head and emptied her cup, “how do I get there?”   
Loki almost sighed in relief but instead he slightly bowed, “thank you Agent Romanoff I am indebted to you.”   
“Yeah, yeah thank me if the mission is a success”   
Loki couldn’t help but grin at her reply.   
“We are going to steal a spaceship.” 

“I have a bad feeling about this”  
The god held up his fist to make her shut up, they were in Thanos ship again hiding in the shadows watching the Chitauri patrol through the hangar.   
Natasha and Loki had left without telling the other Avengers their plan and both thought it to be for the best. Tony was way too emotional, Clint too suspicious and Thor and Banner too worried to approve of this. So they would deal with their scolding when they returned, at least Natasha would since Loki did not plan to stay and listen.   
“I will turn us into Chitauri but we will have to move quickly, we may look like them but we certainly don’t smell like them.”   
The woman nodded and stroked her gun, it had almost been impossible for him to keep her from coming heavily armed. He had allowed her two guns and a knife ignoring her protest of feeling naked with so little firepower.   
Loki whispered the spell and he heard Natasha exhale as she felt the magic tingling in her body.   
“This is amazing”, she whispered but Loki already started to move. She followed and they made their way straight to a small but fast spaceship, ignoring all the other aliens that were around them.   
Loki looked around but no one seemed to notice them he went into the spaceship as if it he was meant to be and the Widow followed him. As they were inside, both of them exhaled and a lot of tension fell from them, “ok let’s get the hell out of here.”   
Loki nodded and went to the cockpit closing the door shut and starting the ship, “check if there are any Chitauri currently on board, if there are kill them.”   
Natasha nodded but glared at him for ordering her around like that. She scanned the ship but didn’t find anyone, “all clear.”   
The god nodded and turned the ship to fly out of the hangar, the Chitauri staring at the unplanned departing ship.   
As if he did this all his live he flew straight up into the sky pressed a few buttons and they were gone. 

With a clash the plate shattered at the floor and Leevke stared at the shards in horror, “I am sorry, I am sorry please don’t tell him!” Her cooking teacher looked at her but with pity in his eyes he shook his head, he knew his duties and he knew what would happen if he failed them.   
“No! Please, I didn’t do it on purpose I beg you don’t go!”   
But he had already turned and left, with tears in her eyes Leevke grabbed a brush and a shovel to clean her mess hoping maybe it would help her lessen her sentence.   
Since Taneleer put that device on her he had used it three times and each time it got worse, the pain was almost unbearable and it took a lot of time to regain control over her body, time that he spent gawking at her. Thankfully he only used it as an extreme form of punishment but he went back to locking her up in the tiny cell and with the addition that she wasn’t allowed to fall asleep. Every time she was close someone would show up and splash ice cold water at her, it was hell and she couldn’t take it anymore.   
She whimpered as Taneleer entered the kitchen eyeing her carefully then looking around the spotless floor finding no evidence of her mistake. He smiled.   
“You already cleaned up?”   
“Y-Yes someone might get hurt otherwise”   
He chuckled turning to the teacher, “thanks for informing me I will take her now.” Leevke bit her lip, not knowing if this was a good thing or the worst that could have happened.   
The collector led the way and she followed without hesitation, she didn’t want to irritate him.   
“You have become quite obedient my dear, I am pleased.”   
Her lip quivered and she bit it keeping her tears away.   
“Like this it won’t be long till I will be able to sell you like planned.”   
She closed her eyes and the tears began to fall.   
“However I don’t know if I want to sell you.”   
He suddenly stopped and Leevke crashed into his back, hastily taking a few steps back and lowering her gaze to the ground.   
“I am sorry my lord”, she mumbled tense with fear.   
Taneleer turned and studied her. She wore a light sleeveless green dress with red stitching. It had a V-neck and showed a lot of cleavage but was completely closed at the back, it suited her well. But as always she felt uncomfortable showing so much skin, especially to him.   
With a swift move his hands grabbed her shoulders and he pulled her close to him, so he could look down on her.   
“I don’t think I can let you go”, his voice was husky and sent a shiver down her spine and not in a good way. She swallowed but didn’t dare to move she was too scared of what he might do to her. Instead she chose a different approach.   
“But you paid a high price for me and your investment would be lost if you didn’t”   
Taneleers eyes narrowed, the girl was right but he didn’t wanted to hear that from her, he wanted to hear that she was glad, that she wanted to stay with him, but she didn’t speak another word. He lifted her chin and looked into her blue eyes, “don’t you want to stay? Would you rather be the whore of some rich man that will use you to bear his children?”   
Leevke wanted to look away but he suddenly grabbed her chin and held her in place, “answer me!”   
She started to shiver, yes she wanted to leave him, everywhere else she might have a chance to flee but here she would always remain a prisoner but if she told him he would punish her. If she told him she wanted to stay, he would take that as affection and then she was screwed so she looked at him with fear in her eyes.   
“Ah i-it doesn’t matter what I want”   
His stared at her and slowly his grip tightened and his nails started to dig into her flesh, “you would rather go am I right?” Leevke slowly closed her eyes.   
“Yes”  
It was a whisper, barely audible but Taneleer heard it and he was furious. He let go of her chin and back handed her so hard, she stumbled and fell against the wall.   
“You will never leave me! You belong to me.”   
She whimpered and held her injured cheek, “please I haven’t done anything.” The collector loomed over her his gaze cold and oh so threatening, “this, my dear, is exactly the problem.” 

Natasha stared at the ceiling of the spaceship, when Loki told her that this was going to be a short trip she imagined two or three days but now was their fifth day of being locked up in this ship together. And she hated every minute of it.   
“Why aren’t we there yet?”   
“Because Taneleer lives on the other side of the galaxy and I cannot teleport us there because I don’t know exactly where he is.”   
Loki was as annoyed as Natasha but he chose a rather cold tone for his reply. The Widow sat up and eyed him, he had felt that she was holding back a question for a long time now but didn’t dare to ask, now she was finally annoyed enough to not care.   
“How and why did you kill Pepper?”   
He raised an eyebrow that question he didn’t expect.  
“Why don’t you ask the man of iron?”   
“He wouldn’t tell, he never speaks of her he only says that you killed her.”   
Loki sighed and nodded he tried to recall the memories but since they were everything but pleasant it took him a while.   
“I didn’t plan it you know; it was sort of an accident”  
Natasha kept her silence and after what felt like an eternity Loki spoke again.   
“You know I killed the Captain because he was a symbol to your people, with him gone there wasn’t much of a resistance against me anymore, so he had to go. But I never intended to hurt lady Pepper.” He went silent again, pushing a few buttons on in the cockpit and correcting their route.   
“I had already taken my brother prisoner so I wanted to go after the man of metal but he was always together with the hulk so I tried to get him alone and through Thor I knew that he had a fiancé. When I found her my Chitauri were supposed to capture and bring her to me but she managed to escape and I went after her myself. She fled into an abandoned building and called Anthony for help. I managed to corner her but he blasted through the roof and sent me flying, against her.”   
Natashas face went dark as she listened rubbing her hands against her trousers, the only sight that she was tense.   
Loki sighed, “she hit her head and died on the spot I was unable to help her and to Anthony it seemed as if I killed her and I never made the effort to correct him.”   
The Widow stood and walked up to Loki she put a hand on his shoulder and it startled the god. He looked up to her confused.   
“I believe you and I won’t hold Peppers death against you anymore but I will still help Tony to beat you once we got Leevke back.”   
Loki smiled and looked out of the window again.   
“I wouldn’t expect less of you”


	22. Chapter 22

“I welcome you in my mansion my lady, what can I do for you?”   
Natasha looked around the hall she was standing in, it was vast and splendid and for some reason it made her feel sick.   
“I am here because I heard you sell the best and most unique beings in this universe.”   
Taneleer smiled at the woman, she was beautiful but also lethal he could sense that.   
“I do but I also do wonder how a human comes to know of me and my business.”   
Natasha eyed him carefully, she had already noticed the men hiding in the shadows and she guessed that there were even more she not yet noticed.   
“I am here for business, is it important to know who told me about you?”   
The collector gave her a fake smile and bowed slightly.   
“I assume not, so may I show you around my wares.”   
_Four days ago_  
His right hand was on her shoulder and his left on her hip, Leevkes right was on his shoulder and her left held up her skirt as she let Taneleer guide her over the dancefloor. Both of them looked impassive neither of them enjoying what they were currently doing. It was a farce both of them knew but it needed to be done, Leevke had finally given up and Taneleer got what he wanted all along. The perfect bride.   
But ever since the girl had lost the spark in her eyes it felt to him like she was just a mere doll, pretty to look at and maybe nice to play with but bound to be boring soon enough.   
He would never admit it but he hated what he had done to her, he hated the dead expression in her eyes only to be replaced by fear when she made the slightest mistake.   
Taneleer stopped and Leevke looked up to him with a small frown, but she didn’t ask, she never did, she knew her place now.   
“How do you feel?”   
“I feel good my lord.”   
He sighed and shook his head letting go of her and took a few steps back.   
“Did I do something wrong my lord?”   
He ran a hand through his hair; he needed to do something about her state. There had to be something still inside of her.

 _Three days ago_  
She ate in silence as did Taneleer next to her. He eyed her out of the corner of his eyes; slowly he reached out and stroked her hand. Leevke was startled and let go of her fork which fell on her plate with a loud clank. Confused she stared at Taneleer, this was not normal and it scared her.   
“M-My lord?”   
The collector almost sighed but he just returned to eating his food, leaving Leevke to stare at him, waiting for him to make another move.   
“I changed your schedule”   
Leevke had just returned to eat as he spoke, making her halt again and look at him.   
“May I ask why?”   
“You are perfect at cooking and your sewing and knitting is also good enough so you won’t need to do that anymore.”   
She nodded but didn’t say anything, as the obedient bride she now was, she only talked when it was appropriate.   
“I think about letting you have some free time to spend.”   
“And what am I supposed to do in my free time?”   
“Whatever you want”   
She frowned and waited for him to give her an explanation or some instructions, but none came. Leevke was worried never before was she allowed to have time, she had been kept busy and she barely remembered how it was before she came here.   
“I…appreciate it my Lord”   
Taneleer smiled and stood leaving her alone in the room. Leevke watched him leave, standing and turning as the guard came to lead her away. This was so odd. 

_Two days ago_  
She sat on a comfortable couch and read a book, it was in the new language she learned and she almost enjoyed reading it but she was just unable to relax. She was always on guard and keeping an eye on the door that led into the room, being here made her hate any kind of surprise.   
In the end she was unable to concentrate and put the book down rubbing her eyes unsure of what to do next. What did she do when she was still living with Loki.   
Loki, she haven’t thought about him for a very long time, years as it felt to her, had she forgotten about him? Had he forgotten about her?   
She pushed of her shoes and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging her legs as she tried to remember the man she once loved. Leevke closed her eyes, she saw black hair and green eyes a mischievous smile and pale skin.   
The picture in her head was almost complete as the door was opened, she shot up and slipped back into her shoes as Taneleer entered.   
“Relax my dear, no need to be so tense”   
He walked over and looked at the book she had been reading.   
“Are you enjoying yourself?”   
Leevke nodded and her gaze went down to her feet, this displeased the collector.   
“Look at me!”   
His harsh command let her head jerk up to look him in the eyes. Taneleer stared back and finally he saw something again in those eyes, something that wasn’t fear, it was curiosity.   
Slowly he lifted his hand and his fingertips brushed her cheek, he didn’t care that she tensed the only thing he cared for was the soft skin under his touch.   
Leevke opened her mouth to say something but the Collector used the opportunity to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips on hers and letting his tongue invade her mouth through the parted lips. Leevkes eyes widened and she turned her head breaking the kiss.   
“No!”  
She shoved him away but lost balance and fell back on the couch, Taneleer stumbled back a grin appeared on his face.   
“I knew there is still spirit in you”  
Leevke froze, had this been a test? No she didn’t wanted to go through all that torture again, without noticing she touched the device on her chest as she stared at Taneleer in horror.   
The Collector walked over to her and loomed over her still grinning, “I hated to see this lifeless doll; I wanted to see the girl I bought, the girl I desired.”   
Panic rose inside of her so she jumped up on the couch and over the backrest.   
“Stay away from me!”   
“Yes like in old times”   
“You tortured me because of this!”   
“Yes and now I miss it”   
“That doesn’t make any sense!”   
“That is love for you darling”   
Leevke felt cold she pushed off her shoes again and ran to the door, Taneleer on her heels. Just as she touched the nob he managed to put an arm around her waist and pull her back.   
He threw her on the ground and pinned her down, holding her wrists over her head and forcing her to kiss him.   
She struggled and whimpered kicking but it was no use, he was stronger than her and she was helpless.   
“Yes I want to feel that fire”   
He kissed her until her lips were swollen and her eyes red from tears, then he got up and the guards locked her in her cell, she didn’t sleep that night. 

_One day ago_  
Leevke tried to calm herself, but her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. For the first time she was eating without Taneleer and it made her uneasy to not have him in her sight.   
As quick as possible she finished her food and expected to be led into the room she was supposed to spend her free time in but it wasn’t the case. She was led into a luxurious bedroom and as the doors were locked behind her, she knew things just got a lot worse. 

“So how is the plan?”   
Natasha ate one of her rations and looked at Loki as he conjured an apple. He took a large bite before looking at her, taking all the time he had to chew.   
“I am not sure”   
“What you are not sure aren’t you the trickster? The man with the plan?”   
“I surely am but the problem is I do not know Taneleer Tivan, I know only rumours and from what I heard he is too smart to be fooled.”   
“So we should not try to fool him?”   
“I think he will look through you, in a way at least. He will know you are a human and maybe this will be our advantage.”   
Natasha frowned, thinking about what the god said.   
“I could tell him that she is my sister and want to take her back.”   
“Yes but try to hide it as if you are scared for him to find out, it will be more real this way.”   
Natasha rolled her eyes, “seriously Loki you want to give me advice on how to pretend to be someone else.”   
Loki smiled and bit into his apple, he knew he made the right decision to take her on this mission, she would prove herself most useful. 

“It is no use dear”   
Leevke froze and let go of the nob as she heard Taneleer behind her.   
“I have no intention of letting you go”   
She started to shiver again.   
“And none of hurting you”   
He walked up to her putting his hands on her exposed shoulders. Leevke was again wearing the blue neck-holder dress and now she knew why, because it was like back then, when she fought him, when she refused him.   
She yelped as his hand run down her back and touching her soft skin, making the man moan. All she was able to do was to close her eyes and let out a soft whimper, this was all too cruel.   
“Please don’t do this to me”   
“Hush child I won’t hurt you”   
She almost retched as his lips touched her neck. Taneleer opened the knot in the back of her neck, letting the dress fall to the ground. She was bare beneath it, he never had given her underwear he didn’t like it.   
Leevkes eyes widened and she pushed herself of the door, making her back crash into Taneleers chest making him stumble backwards. She remembered now, the times her father assaulted her, she always managed to get away somehow. So she turned and scanned the room in seconds finding another door possibly the bathroom.   
The collector probably sensed her intentions and grabbed her arm but Leevke knew what to do, she kicked the back of his knee. Taneleer let go out of instinct to balance him as Leevke ran to the bathroom, she was so fast she crashed into the door before being able to open and slip inside it.   
As much as the collector hoped for a little fight, this was too much, the girl had hurt him and he didn’t like to be hurt. She would have to pay for that.   
“Open the door and I will keep my promise to not hurt you!”   
Taneleer banged against the door anger in his voice, inside Leevke laughed.   
“We both know this isn’t going to happen creep”   
Taneleer grit his teeth and took out the little remote control and sighed.   
“I will use the device if you don’t open up.”   
Silence.   
“Go on then I will at least feel nothing when you use me for your pleasure.”   
He hit the door again, furious.   
“Did it ever occur to you that I could also pleasure you?”   
“I love Loki and I belong to him nothing you could offer or do to me will ever be pleasurable for me.”   
The collector roared hearing that name again, he would find that man, he would tear him apart and he would make her watch. Yes because now he realized, he did not long for her love, he longed to torment her, to hurt her in a way only he could do and he would not stop until she was an empty shell, then he would sell her.   
He pressed the button and heard her scream and it was like the sweetest music he ever heard. 

_Present day_  
Natasha looked around trying to not show how offended she truly was. The man lived in luxury and his wares as he called them were trapped inside small cells, some of them didn’t even have beds, some of them were the size of a closet, it was sickening.   
“Will you tell me what you are searching for my Lady?”   
Natasha looked back at him a neutral expression on her face.   
“I am searching for a girl, human preferably”   
His eyes narrowed but he nodded rubbing his hands together as if he was able to already feel the money he would get. Natasha saw through him, she had hit a nerve.   
“You know I have a thing for read heads”   
Now she could clearly see it, his body tensed and he became wary of her, casually creating distance between them.   
“Well you see, I normally don’t have humans in store, they are one of the most short living race in the universe and that is not good for business.”   
Natasha smiled at him but it didn’t reach her eyes.   
“Yes that is true but seeing as I am a human too; this is not a problem for me.”   
“True that but I am afraid that I have to tell you that I have none in store.”  
Natasha sighed a little dramatic and turned away as if she was trying to hide her tears. She let out a sob and wiped away some none existing tears.   
“I hoped you would have her, I’ve been searching for her so long now”   
Taneleer frowned studying her, “may I ask what is wrong?”   
Natasha let out another sob, rubbing her eyes so they would look red and slightly swollen.   
“My sister, I am searching for my sister Leevke”   
Taneleer couldn’t help but grin. His little toy never talked about her family and he never asked so naturally someone was looking for her. Taneleer loved tormenting Leevke and he didn’t want to let her go but a desperate family member would always pay the price he’d set on his wares and he longed to find out what she was willing to pay.   
“I am sorry that I wasted your time I will take my leave.”   
“No please wait, didn’t know you were so desperate so of course I will help you, but this will be expensive.”   
Natasha looked at him with hope, bringing her hands together over her heart.   
“I-I will pay anything to get her back, please she is my beloved little sister I need her.”   
Taneleers smile grew, yes he was cruel but other than that, he was greedy and greed would always succeed any other need.   
“I am delighted to hear that”


	23. Chapter 23

Loki had changed his appearance into the one of a normal human. Now he had blond hair brown skin and was two heads shorter than before, not even Frigga would have recognized him.   
He sat in the cockpit of their spaceship and waited, watching the collectors guards through the windshield trying to note any suspicious behaviour. But nothing happened.   
It took the widow two hours to come back to him and he was worried she had made a mistake but as she entered the ship, she gave him a little smile.   
“Well?”   
“Close the door and we can speak”   
Loki pushed the button and the door closed with a soft noise. Natasha sighed, “he refused to let me see her but he assured me that she is fine and healthy.”   
Loki exhaled and nodded, knowing that she was indeed here was already a great relieve and knowing that she was well made a little of the weight fall off him.   
“But?”   
“But as you assumed, the price for her freedom is high, I think he secretly wants to keep her for himself”   
Lokis eyes narrowed, if that monster did hurt her, he would come back and kill that man with his bare hands.   
“What does he want?”   
“He heard that the Tesseract is on earth and he wants it”   
He had feared that something like that would be the price.   
“A high price indeed and one I am not willing to pay”   
Natasha raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.   
“It is the only way to save Leevke”   
“No, it is not, it is just the most direct way to get her but not the only way.”   
The god stood and looked outside the windshield and noticed the guards watching the ship with eagle eyes, seemed like Taneleer was a little paranoid. Smart man.   
“You want to sneak in and save her right”   
“That was the plan”   
“Not a great plan”   
“You have a better one?”   
Natasha shook her head and went to inspect and clean her weapons, when this was over she would need a lot of alone time to lose all that tension and annoyance.   
“Call if you need me”   
Loki scoffed and left without another word. 

Leevkes head jerked up as her door was opened and Taneleer walked in.   
“Hello dear how are you today?”   
She didn’t answer she just pressed herself deeper into the corner of her room.   
“There was a nice Lady here; she told me she was your sister.”   
Sister? Leevke looked at him suspiciously, who would search for her and act as her sister.   
“Is this a trick?”   
The collector eyed her carefully but he couldn’t tell if she was surprised by the message, she was so unsure of what he said was the truth that she didn’t show the promised reaction.   
“No the Lady had nice red hair similar to yours she was really something”   
“N-Natasha?”   
Now she showed her surprise, the Avengers were searching for her? They were here, tears came to her eyes and she bit her lip trying not to sob.   
Taneleer was pleased with that reaction, “so she is your sister, I wasn’t sure but know I am.” His smile was dangerous and Leevke feared that today was the day he would finally take her but he went to the door.   
“See you at dinner love”   
She exhaled as the door closed and a lot of tension fell from her. Natasha was here, maybe even Loki. She was saved.   
“No” she whispered to herself, “don’t get your hopes up, never again he will crush them just for fun.”   
She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them burying her face in her knees as tears started to fall down. The room was dark but she was still able to see, it was not warm but also not cold, it had a bed that she refused to use and a little bathroom.   
Till now it was her most comfortable cell but a cell nevertheless and it sickened her to be imprisoned, sometimes she just wished Taneleer would finally sell her so she would at least be free of him.   
Sadly she knew he would keep his promise of breaking her again and again and this hell would not stop until she was dead inside. 

The hours flew past with not a sound to be heard as steps came closer and her door was opened. Without a word or even a look, Leevke stood and went with the guard, it was time for dinner and she was hungry and the one thing she was glad about was that since the early incident of her fainting, Taneleer never had left her starved again.   
So she took her seat at his table without looking at him, “good evening my lord.” Taneleer nodded and watched her but didn’t say anything, after the incident in his bedroom the girl had once again gone quiet.   
He didn’t like it but right know his mind was too occupied to care. They ate quietly and without an incident until Leevke knocked her goblet over. Her gaze was fixed on the spilling liquid and her mouth went dry.   
With shaking fingers she picked it up and tried to fix the damage with her napkin but it was no use.   
The clicking of his tongue spread a cold feeling inside of her and she froze the goblet still in hand.   
“I am sorry”   
“I am sure you are”   
“Please don’t”   
Taneleer rose and she jumped to her feet getting some distance between them. The man pulled out the remote and sighed, Leevke froze immediately. The last time he used it, when she was hiding in his bathroom, she passed out because of the pain and woke in Taneleers bed.   
She had been naked and everywhere marked by his teeth and fingernails. Leevke cried but the collector refused to tell her what else he had done to her, “I had a little fun with you nothing more.”   
Of course she didn’t believe him but there was nothing she could do but to prevent it from happening a second time.   
“Pleas I beg you not this again”   
Taneleer licked his lips, he loved to see the fear in her eyes and so he played a little with the remote.   
“After all this time and training, you make such a basic mistake I am almost disappointed.”   
Leevke frowned, “almost?”   
Taneleer opened his mouth to speak but a knock sounded at the door, both of them turned and frowned. That never happened before. The collector nodded at the guard and he left the room to see who is there and Leevke turned to face Taneleer again.   
“So where were we?”   
Leevke swallowed and fought the need to run and hide; it wouldn’t help her anyway. The door opened again and the guard stepped in walking up to the collector, “my lord.”   
Taneleer turned with an annoyed expression in his face, “what?”   
The guard took his club and hit him square in the face with it, making his head spin and send him flying a few meters. Leevke gasped but her gaze fixed on the remote as she jumped at it and removed the device from her chest.   
“Thank god finally”   
The guard looked down on her and then to Taneleer who was moaning and trying to get up. Leevke stood and an idea sparked in her mind. She walked over and threw the device at the collector and grinned, “I’d like to kill you but honestly I am not the killing type so this will do.”   
Taneleers eyes widened as she pressed the button on the remote. The collector gasped and shook uncontrollably as she grinned down on him and pocketed the remote.   
“Thank you whoever you are”   
The guard nodded and grabbed her arm to pull her to the door, “I am here to save you so act normal.” Leevke stared at him as she heard his whisper but didn’t dare to say anything else as they left the room.   
They walked down the halls and the other guards and teachers they met ignored them until they walked past the cells.   
“Hey where are you taking her?”   
Both of them stopped as another guard stepped in their way eyeing them carefully. Leevke swallowed and hid behind the man who claimed to save her and looked to the ground. The man watched her out of the corner of his eye and stepped to the other guard. Leevke almost expected him to hit him too but he simply waved his hand and a green glow on his fingertips and the man in front of him fell down, fast asleep.   
Leevke stared at him in disbelieve, could it be?   
“Hurry now he will be found soon”   
He grabbed her again and together they ran into the hangar and into the ship. Loki had concealed them the moment they stepped into the hangar so the hidden men didn’t see anything until it was too late.   
Leevke had a huge smile on her face as she threw the remote out of the ship before the doors closed and they flew away.   
“Well that was easier than I thought”   
Natasha hugged Leevke as Loki flew the ship.   
“It ought to be with powers such as mine”   
The spy rolled her eyes and looked down on the girl in her arms, “I am glad to see you Leevke.”   
She looked up and though tears fell from her eyes she smiled, “I didn’t dare to hope but I am glad that you came, I couldn’t have stand any more pain.”   
Natasha tensed and led her to the small sitting area, Leevke didn’t want to go she wanted to hug and kiss Loki but he was busy setting a route for their way home.   
They sat down and Leevke told her how Loki and she took down the Collector and Natasha laughed at the thought of that disgusting man trembling on the floor.   
Finally Loki had set the autopilot and went to stand in front of his former lover. Both stared at each other unable to say all those things they wanted to say, unable to look away until Natasha cleared her throat.   
“I am will go and take a shower for ah two hours or so”   
Leevke chuckled as the spy left and went into the small bathroom. Slowly the girl rose and reached out for the god who gladly took her hand, “Leevke.”   
He pulled her close into a tight hug, resting his head on hers while Leevke bit her lip, silent tears fell from her eyes.   
“Loki”   
“I am so sorry I was a coward and a fool”   
“Yes you were”   
“Can you forgive me?”   
“Loki…I need time”   
“I understand”   
He closed his eyes; it felt like a something pressed down on his chest to crush him.   
“But I think I still love you”  
His eyes flashed open and his heart jumped, “truly?”   
Leevkes blue eyes were watery as they looked into his beautiful green ones, “I never lie to you remember.”   
Loki smiled and as his lips found hers, his own tears fell.

They just talked, Leevke told him everything how Thanos tortured her and how Taneleer locked her up. She told him about her lessons, about how she fought him, about the punishment and the never ending exhaustion.   
She told him how she was broken, healed just to be broken again and Loki listened, he just listened and wiped her tears. There was nothing else he could do, still he tried.   
After she finished her story he apologized, begged her for forgiveness and held her in hopes of comforting her.   
Leevke went quiet, she listened to what he had to say and took it all in, still she wasn’t pleased with what she heard. That he had been scared to come for her, that he had chosen his brother over her, it hurt, it just downright hurt.   
“So how do we proceed?”   
“We go home and I will take a bath and sleep for three days”   
“Sounds like a plan”  
Leevke smiled and leaned back in her seat, she was eager to see earth again and to have normal food and clothing, she kept telling herself, that now everything was going to be alright. 

“How long?”   
“Three days my Lord”   
Thanos flexed his fingers a big smile on his face as he watched the red stone glistering on his knuckle.   
“Very well it is about time”


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to the Tesseract Loki had been able to bring them faster home and Natasha was thankful to return to the cabin. Loki offered her to stay in the palace, mostly because of Leevke but she had refused, she wanted to see her friends again and tell the story of the rescue. But most importantly she needed to talk to Tony, now that she knew what happened to Pepper she needed to talk to him, help him to move on, to heal. So when they were back in Lokis chambers she hugged Leevke and with a snap of Lokis finger she was gone.   
Leevke sighed and looked around.  
“It seems almost unreal to be back here again”   
“It is real dear”   
She smiled at him but still looked sad, “yes but it feels like years have passed but it only been weeks.”   
Loki hated himself even more now, he somehow believed that once she was back home everything would be normal again but of course that didn’t work. Had he only be stronger.   
“How about I draw you a bath and massage your shoulders while you take it dear.”   
A cheeky smile appeared on her face, “it’s a deal if you also feed me grapes.”   
Loki faked a shocked expression, “dear girl I am a god!”   
“Aye and I am the one you aim to please so please me”   
Both laughed and Loki went to prepare the bath while Leevke stepped out on the balcony and enjoyed the sun on her face. It had been too long since she had felt it on her skin; the warmth was so comforting she almost felt sorry to go inside again when Loki called for her. 

Natasha shared the story of how she and Loki had an adventure together and all of them, Clint the most, were a little angry and jealous of her. But in the end Clint had just friendly mocked her for spending so much time with Loki, Thor had patted her shoulder and complimented her on the saving of the girl, Bruce told her how impressed he was and that he would like to study the spaceship and Tony, well he didn’t say anything.   
The Iron Man had just been sitting on the couch and listened but whenever someone mentioned Lokis name, his right hand flexed as if he wanted to put it around a certain neck. Then without a word he left to wander the forest again.   
Natasha sighed and followed the man outside.   
Tony was leaning on a tree his arms crossed in front of his chest and his face dark with emotions.   
“May we talk?”   
“About what?”   
“About Pepper”   
Silence  
The man sighed and shook his head, still after all this time he felt the pain as strong as back then.   
“There is nothing to say about it, leave it be Nat”   
She walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off, clearly not wanting her company at all.   
“Tony please Loki told me what happened.”   
Never in all those years that she knew him did she see that expression on Tonys face. Hurt, regret, anger and betrayal. All those feelings rushed over his face until only anger was left, “so he told you?”   
“Yes and Tony I believe you have every right to hate him”   
“Damn right”   
“But…but it was an accident and you know it so I beg you, try to move on”   
For the first time since Pepper died, she saw tears in his eyes and it hit her deeply.   
“Don’t you think I tried? Yes I know it was an accident but it is easier to blame him, than have no one or me to blame.”   
Tony shook his head and the tears fell, “I loved her Nat, I wanted to marry her, let her have my children and be the father I never had but Loki destroyed that, yes he may not have directly killed her but if he didn’t invade earth, all of this wouldn’t have happened. Don’t try to deny it.”   
Natasha looked to the ground and nodded, he was right about that.   
“I will try to get over it but I cannot if I know that he is still out there ruling over earth, I know he will hurt people again and I have sworn to myself and Pepper that I will try everything to prevent him from doing any more harm.”   
This time Tony didn’t try to shrug off her hand so she hugged him tightly, her heart breaking a little as she heard him sob.   
“He needs to go Nat, earth needs to be free and even if Thor will never forgive me, I will kill him if he doesn’t leave.”   
She bit her lip and nodded, “I will not keep you from doing it Tony and I am glad you finally opened up, you are my friend and teammate, please remember I am here to help you.”   
Tony hugged her back and they kept standing there for a long while and Bruce who had watched from the window, finally felt something he didn’t feel in a long time, hope. 

“Did I ever tell you that I am scared of llamas?”   
Loki looked up from the book he was reading, they were lying in his bed, he against his pillows and Leevke with her head in his lap.   
“No, why are you scared of them?”   
“I think they are evil”   
“Hm they probably just know that you are scared and like to mock you”   
She laughed and his heart jumped in delight, how he missed that sound. She smiled at him and extended a hand to touch his face while he ran a hand through her hair.   
"I still can’t believe it”, she whispered and as Loki took her hand she closed her eyes squeezing his hand.   
“I missed you”   
“I missed you too”   
“I will never leave you again I promise”   
Leevke sighed and suddenly she looked sad, “Loki, please don’t make such promises, I am unable to believe them at the moment.”   
Those words hurt him like no wound he ever suffered and the worst was he deserved them. He simply nodded and run his fingers through her hair again admiring its beauty. Leevke noticed his look and chuckled, “you know Thanos cut it off to humiliate me.”   
He raised an eyebrow, “how did it grow back so fast?”   
“He used magic so Taneleer would buy me and I am glad he did I looked horrible, like a weird Irish boy.”  
Loki chuckled and kissed her, “I can imagine.”   
They stayed like this for hours, just enjoying each other’s company, Loki reading and Leevke occasionally sharing stories with him. It was a lovely afternoon and as Loki looked down on her when the sun was setting, his lover was fast asleep looking peaceful and relaxed.   
In his heart he knew she would be alright but even though she said that she still loved him, he was unsure of their relationship.   
He sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes. First things first, she needed safety and comfort which he would provide, after that they would work on everything else.   
Lokis eyes flashed open and his head jerked forward as he felt a dark presence in his room.   
“Hello Loki”   
Thanos smiled at the god as he stood in front of his bed looking down on him and Leevke. With wide eyes he tried to focus, was the Titan really here or was it just another illusion?  
“Hello Thanos what do you want”   
The purple being tilted his head and pointed at the sleeping girl in his lab, “I am here to congratulate you.”   
Lokis eyes narrowed and he looked at Leevke, he lightly squeezed her shoulder but she didn’t wake. Still unsure about Thanos he put her on the mattress and stood, looking at his master.   
“Why are you here?”   
Thanos smile faded and he flexed the hand that wore the gauntlet.   
“Did you forget? You owe me the Tesseract and your brother”  
Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest, his mouth a thin line as he studied the giant.   
“Our deal is off”   
The smile returned to Thanos face, the pathetic god finally grew a backbone.   
“What did you say?”   
“Our deal is off, it was off the moment you demanded her from me! I will destroy you for what you did to her!”  
A deep laughter erupted from Thanos throat and he threw his head back.   
“You pathetic little man you think you can call this off?”   
His head fell forward and a dangerous look was in his eyes, “I will destroy you Loki and it won’t even cost me any effort.”  
On the bed Leevke stirred and looked up, her eyes widened as she saw Thanos.   
“No!”   
The giant looked at her and grinned.   
“Yes!”   
Loki looked at her and realized, he was really here but it was too late. He turned and was grabbed by the throat and lifted from the ground.   
“Loki!”   
Leevke jumped up and stared in shock at the Titan, “Let him go!”   
Thanos chuckled and squeezed harder looking her dead in the eye. Loki unable to scream or breathe tried to form a spell but the magic was unfocused and so useless against the being.   
Thanos grinned and lifted the gauntlet, the red stone glowing as red fog emerged from it covering Loki in it. Tears fell from Leevkes eyes as she watched him disappear.   
“No! Bring him back!”   
The Titan chuckled and suddenly held the Tesseract and Lokis sceptre in his huge hands, Leevke knew what he would do, Loki had told her.   
He smashed the cube and put the small blue stone on the gauntlet, then he ripped the glowing orb from the sceptre and placed it next to it, to her surprise it wasn’t blue anymore but yellow.   
With fear in her eyes she watched him as he admired the stones, flexing his fingers and laughed.   
“Now I will find the last stone here on earth and destroy this pathetic planet.”   
Leevke didn’t know what to do; she had no power and no idea how to contact the Avengers.   
“Please leave us be, find the last stone and leave, you gain nothing in destroying us.”   
Thanos chuckled and looked down on her, the little human he liked to torture, that he had given to Taneleer and now still managed to be alive and unbroken.   
“Little one, I will gain from it for it will show Death that I am truly what I claim to be.”   
She frowned, “and that would be?”   
“Her messenger”   
The human didn’t understand as he expected but Thanos didn’t care, the pathetic mortal would soon be gone like the rest of her kin.  
“Where is Loki?”   
“Gone dear I have sent him into his own reality”  
“What? How?”   
He showed her the gauntlet and pointed at the red stone, “this is the reality stone, it shifts reality to my will and I wanted him in his own hell, so he will suffer for all eternity.”   
Her eyes widened and tears fell from them, “no, please let him go or send me to him.”   
Thanos laughed and stepped away, turning to the balcony to leave.   
“You are a foolish child, funny but foolish.”   
“Hey! Don’t just leave you stupid purple giant!”   
She froze, how did those words slip her mouth, where did that boldness come from, she didn’t knew but with Loki gone Leevke had a hard time to care.   
Thanos stopped and turned a menacing look in his eyes as he stared at the little mortal who dared to insult him. He played with the thought to shred her into pieces but that would be so…final.   
“You are not only foolish but insane as it seems, I could destroy you and bring you back for all eternity.”   
She took a step back and fell on the bed fear in her eyes as Thanos stepped back into the room.   
“Or I could just send you back to Taneleer”   
Her fear changed to panic as she turned and moved over the bed to get away from him but he grabbed her leg and lifted her off it.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”   
Thanos stared at her, an idea sparked in his mind. Loki was not dead; he would keep him alive because he had plans for the Trickster. He would destroy earth, his kingdom and after that he would move on to the nine realms and take them down, then when he stood in the ashes of Asgard, he would show the pathetic god what he had done.   
Then, just then would be the right time to kill his lover, yes he would keep her alive till then, she would be the final nail in Lokis coffin.   
“Oh dear you have no idea how much you will be”


	25. Chapter 25

She had to watch. The whole time she had to watch. Thanos somehow knew where the third infinity stone was hidden on earth and found it easy enough. The men guarding it were not a threat for him and soon the sorcerers were dead and defeated. Leevke thought about crying for them but found it useless and a waste of energy since she was going to meet the same fate soon enough. Thanos put the green stone into the gauntlet and he explained to her that this was the time stone with which he was able to control time.   
Leevke just nodded and stared blankly at it, she didn’t want to think about it, her mind was still with Loki. The giant didn’t like that so he ordered his people to destroy the earth while she was watching. The ships weapon set the earth ablaze and what remained of it did not even resemble the earth that Leevke once knew.   
She didn’t cry this time either, why should she? She was already lost and without Loki or Thor to save her she was lost. Once it was done she turned to Thanos still with a blank expression on her face and asked him if she was allowed to retire because she felt tired. Unable to draw an emotion from her the Titan became furious and decapitated one of his Chitauri.   
Leevke almost chuckled but the next moment he picked her up and went to his chambers with her. This never happened before so she was a little nervous what torture he now wanted to inflict upon her. Thanos dropped her to the floor as he entered and went to sit on his huge bed, his gaze fixed on his human prisoner.   
“You refuse to grant me my victory”   
“I don’t know what you are talking about”   
He flexed his fingers as if he wanted to put them around her neck and squeeze it till it snapped.   
“You don’t show any reaction to what I did with your planet, are you not devastated?”   
Leevke stood and looked around the large and splendid room and just shrugged.   
“I am sad that I am the last human and that I lost everyone but I kinda been there before so…”   
She shrugged again meeting his angry gaze. Thanos wanted to make her suffer so he could present Loki a broken thing to torment him further but she was determent to not make it easy for him. The Titan was thinking and Leevke could see an idea spark in his mind as he pointed with the gauntlet at her.   
She frowned as red mist surrounded her body and suddenly a strange sensation came over her.   
She felt like she was stretched and she felt her clothes ripping as she literally grew. Leevke groaned and wrapped her arms around her because she wanted to cover herself and because growing felt really uncomfortable. The mist disappeared and she looked at the Titan confused, “what did you do to me?”   
“I changed you, now you have the right size for me little one”   
_The right size for what?_   
She swallowed but was unable to say anything she just kept staring at the purple being as he rose from his seat and took off his clothes.  
Now she understood.  
“Wait, didn’t you say that you are in love with death?”   
“I am why?” He walked over and grabbed her arm to pull her to bed.   
“You love her but would sleep with me?”   
He chuckled, “it is not that kind of love.”   
Now it was time for emotions, panic to be specific.   
“No! No! Let go of me!”   
She struggled but the giant pinned her down on the mattress without any trouble, she may be his size now, but he was still a lot stronger than her. He held her wrists with one hand above her head and his other hand explored her body, stroking her breasts and belly.   
“Now I realize why Loki wanted you”   
“Please don’t you don’t have to do this, I am sorry I am sorry”   
He laughed and pushed her legs apart to stare at her.   
“You still look small I hope it won’t hurt, too much”   
Leevke looked down and her eyes widened, his erection was huge and quite frightening to look at. He guided it to her entrance and started to push against it.   
“No please I am not wet, at least use some lube I beg you”   
He stilled for a moment and thought about it, his eyes wandered and he noticed the tears in her eyes, those were long overdue. Thanos was almost pleased but as he put his hand on her breast again, she hissed at him.   
“This stupid gauntlet is cold”   
He chuckled and looked at it, he suddenly felt the urge to feel her so he took it off. Leevke watched with wide eyes but didn’t comment, she suddenly had a plan in mind. Thanos again stated to touch her but this time she just closed her eyes and let it happen.   
Apparently Thanos didn’t like that either, after the first minutes it was clear that he wanted her to cry, to scream and to beg him, so she did. He did use some lube but it was not nearly enough and she felt the soaring pain inside of her and she almost fainted as he started to move inside of her.   
“Please stop it hurts!”   
The Titan laughed and kept going gripping her hips so tight that bruises were forming on them. Leevke grit her teeth but was unable to keep the tears in her eyes, they ran down her cheeks and wetted the sheets.   
Thanos thrusted into her hard and forceful, uncaring of her discomfort and pain. His hand grabbed her breast and squeezed it so tight that it also left marks there but Leevke had other worries. The Titan kept going for hours using her so often she couldn’t remember how it felt to not be in pain and when he finally felt asleep she felt like death was close and the better option than staying alive.   
Leevke whimpered as she sat up, her legs too weak to support her, she crawled to the gauntlet and slipped her hand inside. Surprisingly it felt warm and the metal fitted perfectly around her hand and suddenly all the pain was gone. She watched as the red stone glowed and fixed her body without her thinking too much about it.   
“So this is how it works”, she whispered, “thinking.”   
Leevke stood and with a wave of her hand she was wearing clothes and a smug smile on her face. She liked it, power.   
She turned to the sleeping Titan and hatred took over, she pointed at him and he exploded.   
He had done this so often to other humans it only seemed fair to give him the same treatment. Then she got an idea, the green stone glowed and Thanos was back just for a moment before he exploded again. Leevke kept doing this for a few minutes until she got bored and thought of something else, what did she intended to use the gauntlet on? Somehow it was hard to remember, it was like her mind was a little clouded. She walked outside the chambers and every Chitauri that was unfortunate enough to catch her eye was killed and left as a red pulp on the floor. It was very amusing.   
Leevke entered the bridge and looked down on the remains of the planet they were still circling. Earth. Yes she remembered now, it was her home and the home of her friends and family. Well it was now it seemed dead, but she could change that. With a thought the time turned back, the planet was slowly recovering to its old beauty and Leevke felt strangely pleased to be able to do that, she felt godly.   
With a chuckle she turned around and sat in Thanos seat the Aliens around her eyeing her carefully. Leevke closed her eyes and tried to remember, there was something else she wanted back from Thanos but what was it? Maybe if she went home she would know. She clicked her fingers and stood in a splendid bedroom. A little confused she looked around and noticed a strange painting over the bed, it showed a cabin in the woods and she suddenly knew it held some kind of meaning.   
“Loki”   
Leevke blinked and touched her lips. Did she say that? Who was Loki? Confused she looked around but didn’t find any evidence of the person living here besides a wardrobe full of green and black clothing. She shook her head and opened the nightstand.   
“Loki!”   
When her finger touched the black leather collar she remembered. She picked it up and let a finger run over the silver letters, how could she forget, she loved him.   
Leevke put the collar down and looked at the stones on the gauntlet, Thanos used the red one to take Loki and she will take him back. 

Loki didn’t know how long he had been in wherever he was, time seemed so relative here. When he arrived, it seemed like Asgard, his mother and Odin greeted him telling him how proud they were that he conquered earth and rid them of their other, useless son, but it didn’t last long. They held a feast for him but when the lids of the plates were lifted; it was Thors head that was resting on it.  
Loki had screamed but he had been forced to eat and everyone had cheered for him. After that he went to his room and found Leevke there at that point he knew things were only going to get worse. She had thrown him on the bed and cut every inch of his skin with a knife or her fingernails, laughing at him and telling him how much she hated him. When there was nothing to cut anymore, she started to cut herself forcing him to watch as she bled out and died.   
Lokis grip on sanity was never really strong after what Thanos did to him but here in this strange place he needed to focus and to never let go, he was sure that once he did he would be truly lost.   
He was on Midgard as he felt that strange sensation of being pulled. He was lying on the floor being repentantly beaten by the Hulk as when it first started. Loki groaned but was unable to move and even if he was, where would he go.  
“Loki!”   
He blinked and frowned, “Leevke?”   
The god managed to lift his head to look around just in time to see the other Avengers arrive, he sighed. It must have been his imagination. Stark stepped closer and aimed his glowing hand at him, “hello pretty boy, time for payback.”   
Loki closed his eyes preparing for the pain but it didn’t come, still he didn’t open his eyes since it was possible that it was just another trick to make the torture worse.   
“Loki!”   
His eyes snapped open, now he definitely felt it. A hand was gripping his wrist and lifting him up, pulling him through thick red mist but all he could do was to sigh again, he didn’t believe it was real.   
He woke on a comfortable bed and a certain red headed beauty was looming over him with a worried expression. Loki blinked and noticed something was off about her, she was huge.   
“Loki?”   
“By the norns Leevke?”   
She blinked and smiled taking a step back from the bed and running a hand through her hair.   
“I am glad you are awake I feared I did something wrong”   
The god sat up and looked around; they were on Midgard but in his palace rooms right were Thanos snatched him away.  
“Is this real?”   
Leevke frowned but then she seemed to realize something, “ah is it because of the size? Thanos changed me so I could better fit his…needs.” She looked away and Loki noticed the teas in her eyes, it seemed so real but he was still unwilling to believe it.   
Instead he got on his feet and stood on the bed to reach her face. He gently touched it and then he took it in both of his hands and pulled her down to kiss her. It felt strange but she was definitely Leevke, he could tell but he had to make sure.   
“Tell me something only we could know”   
She frowned and looked down at him, “what? Why?”   
Loki sighed and sat down, “I am not convinced that I am back in the real world, how could I?”   
Leevke nodded and tried to think of something, they had shared many intimate moments but what was something only they could have shared. She sat down on the floor to think of something and to be not so high above him, he was pretty small like this.   
“When you gave me my voice back, I sang. I knew you were listening but I pretended I didn’t know, it was a lullaby my grandmother sometimes sang, I never told you.”   
Loki smiled at the memory and nodded, “yes back then I got furious because it made me develop feelings for you, you have a really nice singing voice.”   
Leevke smiled and put her big hand on the bed besides him, her thumb brushing his hand slightly but affectionate.   
“Would you care for another song?”   
He nodded and went back to lie on the bed again, he closed his eyes and tried to relax for once.   
Leevke smiled at him and leaned back against the wall, thinking of a song when it came to her again.   
“ _Am Pfad meiner Narben ruht deine Hand  
Den Sternen zuwider in Ewigkeit verbunden_

_Öffne die Wunden und heil sie wieder  
Bis sich unsers Schicksals wirres Muster bildet_

_Am Morgen fliehst du aus meinen Träumen  
Bitt're Stachelbeere süßer Flieder_

_Im Traum seh ich rabenschwarze Locken  
Deine Veilchenaugen von Tränen nass_

_Der Wolfsspur nach folge ich in den Schneesturm  
Um dein stures Herz abermals aufzuspüren_

_Durch Zorn und Trauer in Eis verwandelt  
Lass mich deine kalten Lippen küssend schmelzen_

_Am Morgen fliehst du aus meinen Träumen  
Bitt're Stachelbeere süßer Flieder_

_Im Traum seh ich rabenschwarze Locken  
Deine Veilchenaugen von Tränen nass_

_Ich frage mich ob du mein Schicksahl bist  
Oder ob der Zufall uns zusammen führte_

_Als ich den letzten Wunsch hervor brachte  
Wurdest du gezwungen mich für immer zu lieben?_

_Am Morgen fliehst du aus meinen Träumen  
Bitt're Stachelbeere süßer Flieder_

_Im Traum seh ich rabenschwarze Locken  
Deine Veilchenaugen von Tränen nass_“  
When Leevke stopped Loki had fallen asleep and she was glad. Silently she rose and put the sheets over him, he needed his rest and she would not disturb him but there was something she had to do and she didn’t like doing it. She went into the bathroom where she had left the gauntlet, because honestly who would search for the most powerful weapon there, and picked it up.   
Again she felt the power soaring through her and her mind started to cloud again but this time she was prepared and held on her memories. She took a deep breath and opened a portal. 

The forest as always was fresh like on a spring morning and quiet but Leevke didn’t have time to adore the surroundings as she walked up to the cabin. The Avengers already saw her and came out to stare at her in disbelieve or like Tony to simply gape at her.   
Natasha walked up and smiled, “Leevke dear why are you here?”   
She smiled back and got on her knees so they would not need to look up to her the whole time.   
“I am here to bargain”   
Thor frowned as he noticed the gauntlet, “Leevke what is that?” She blushed a little and showed it to the god whose eyes widened as he realized what it was.   
“Leevke this is a very dangerous thing you should not even be able to handle it how is this possible.”   
She was tired, tired of being tortured, tired of being afraid and tired of so many things that she stopped caring and stopped asking questions.   
“I don’t know and I don’t care the thin I came here for is that I want to free you but I and Loki will go and you will not search for us”   
Tony crossed his arms before his chest and tilted his head, “and why should we let you?”   
Leevke showed more teeth than necessary when she grinned at him, “because I have this and I know how to use it.”   
She raised her hand with the gauntlet and the Avengers exchanged looks.   
“We will go somewhere where we can live in peace and lick our wounds so take earth back I don’t care”   
Thor stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, after a brief moment of silence he spoke.   
“I see nothing we can say will stop you so take care of my brother and farewell you have my blessings.”   
Leevke smiled and rose to her feet, “thank you Thor and goodbye maybe we will see each other again but I doubt it and thanks again Natasha.”   
The woman smiled and nodded while Leevke turned to leave, but she stopped after a few steps, maybe she could make everything right again. 

The Stark tower was restored to its former glory as the Avengers appeared in it and a pleasant voice greeted them all.   
“Jarvis?”   
“Yes Mr Stark?”   
“Good to have you back”   
“I am glad too sir”   
Tony smiled at and in his mind thanked the girl for this present but when heard everyone gasp for air he spun around expecting the worst. He got the best.  
“Tony?”   
“Pepper?”   
“Tony!”   
“Pepper!” 

As she promised Leevke and Loki left earth to find a new home for themselves and when they found it was their own personal paradise. Never did they regret leaving earth for they had everything they needed and the gauntlet, well it was now in the broom closet and collecting dust. They only used it if one of their pranks had some unexpected side effects and that didn’t happen too often. In the end Loki married Leevke and visited his mother when their first child Hel was born, it was enough to melt her and Odins heart and for them to forgive their adoptive son.   
But even after years of peace and quiet Loki would sometimes wake up in cold sweat and ask his wife if she was real. Leevke would kiss him and sing to him till he fell asleep again, because in the end that was what they would always do. Take care of each other, forever and ever. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So well I know this is not one of my best chapters but to be honest I got quite bored with the story and wanted to finish it and the infinity gauntlet is somewhat of a deus ex machina so I didn’t bother to explain everything. Still I hoped you enjoyed it and that you will be back for my other stories, please leave your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
